Earth and Fire
by FlameofIsis
Summary: Mikayla Granger is Tyson Granger's younger twin sister who moved back to Japan after her parents died. She joins up with the Bladebreakers in their many adventures but gets twisted up in the biggest adventure yet: love, with the team's bad boy: Kai.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer** - I do not own anything of Beyblade. Any reference to quotes, plotlines and such are all given to the creators of Beyblade. I just mix it up.

**From Author**- Okay wow, so it's been forever! I haven't written a story in awhile. But, lately, I've gotten myself back into Beyblade. Now, just a quick note. This story will revolve around the second and third season of Beyblade. Why not the first? Because I didn't watch it because the animation got to me and I couldn't stand how terrible it was. No offense. So, this story will begin at the beginning of season two of Beyblade. And, it's basically a kind of roll-playing story which means the character will follow along with the plotlines of the second and third seasons of this show. So please, no flames or bad reviews about it. I just want nice reviews. I haven't written anything in awhile and I need to get my writing spirit back. Okay, I've said enough. On with the story!

* * *

><p>Two years. That's how long it's been. Two years since I've been home…really home. Two years since I've seen my grandfather. Two years since I've seen my twin brother. Although it's just been recently since the accident. The accident that killed my parents and somehow left me the survivor.<p>

My name? Mikayla Granger. Tyson Granger's younger twin sister. Yes, we do look very similar. Brown eyes; blunette hair (although, mine is lighter) and we share same qualities. I laughed to myself at the memory. Sometimes, I don't know who is more hot-tempered, me or Tyson. But I do miss him. And I'll be seeing him soon. I stared down at my plane ticket.

**3:45 from Albany, New York to Tokyo, Japan. Flight 260.**

I have spent the last two years in America with my parents for school and also because they got jobs here. My brother, Tyson, is being taken care of by my whacky grandfather back in Japan. But, now that I have no one else to take care of me, it's time for me to go home. My real home.

"Miss, do you need help with your bags?" An airport employee said as he saw me step out of the bus with my luggage. I looked his way and smiled a little. "That would be great, thank you." I said and let him take everything except my carry-on. After I checked in my baggage, I headed up to where my gate was. I still had some time, even enough time to get through airport security so I decided to go upstairs and watch the planes take off.

As I walked up to the top floor of the airport, I accidentally bumped shoulders with someone. I quickly recovered and steadied myself, whipping around to apologize.

"I'm so sorry, are you alright?" I asked. The girl merely stared at me with the most piercing green eyes I've ever seen. They kinda…creeped me out a little. I also took in her attire. It was very strange clothing. She wore a tan one-piece-like outfit that goes down to just above her knees with a gray skirt underneath. The one-piece was cut up at the hip section so her thighs were visible up until it hit the skirt area. There was a red section on her one-piece where it ties together to cover up her chest area. She also has thick wrist bands on and red and black shoes. It looked like something some cult or tribe would wear. As I was about to just shrug it off and continue what I was doing, she spoke.

"Are you Mikayla Granger? Sister of Tyson Granger, the number one champion beyblader?" She asked. I whipped back around so quickly, I felt my neck crack. How did she know? I mean, yes, my brother was the champion but, I never got to go to the championship with him to battle, I was too busy with schoolwork so how did she know I was his sister?

"And if I am?" I asked, staring at her skeptically. She pushed a bit of her blonde locks behind her ear and pulled out something from her pocket: a beyblade. My eyes brows went up. "You want a beybattle?" I asked before she could speak again. She nodded.

"Yes. I know you didn't go to the world championship, but I'd still like to test my skills against Tyson Granger's sister. I hear you're quite good yourself, after all." She said, grinning. I grinned back. "Flattery will get you nowhere, sweetie." I said, dropped my bag and pulled out my beyblade and launcher. "But I accept your challenge." I said. It had been a bit since I've had a beybattle so why not?

I put my black and purple beyblade into my launcher and looked at my challenger. "There aren't any beystadiums in this airport so we'll just make this a battle till the last beyblade's spinning. Think you can handle it?" I challenged. The girl just chuckled and put her own beyblade in the launcher. I noticed the beyblade was magenta with some shades of blue here and there.

"You don't know exactly how much I can handle." She said, readying her launch. I did the same. "Big words." I replied and we started down the countdown. 3….2…1….

"LET IT RIP!"

Both our beyblades hit the floor and the battle started. I just watched a little bit, to see how strong she was. Her beyblade began to hit mine with pounding force. Not bad. But I had a feeling that she'd only just begun to show me what she had. I didn't want to underestimate this girl. I had a feeling she was strong.

"Alright, Nightwing, let's go! " I called to my beyblade and it immediately responded by pushing back my opponent's blade. She seemed unfazed by it though. Actually, when I pushed her back, the smile on her face seemed to widen. What for?

"C'mon, I want a real challenge, Mikayla. Show me if you're really as good as the rumors say you are!" She edged on. Oh, she wanted my best, huh? Alright then, she'll get it!

"Nightwing, full force attack!" I cried out to my blade and in the blink of an eye, my beyblade began slamming hers but somehow, her blade was able to withstand all the attacks I was giving her. Who was this girl?

"Alright, I think I've seen enough. It's time for me to end this little game." She said and suddenly, a bright light shone from her beyblade. It blinded me so I had to cover my eyes but the moment the light cleared, not only was the girl gone….but my blade was a few feet behind me, completely motionless.

**Hours Later**

I got off the plane and headed to the baggage claim. Tyson and Grandpa should be there to pick me up. Oh, I was so excited to be home and see them that I nearly forgot about that random girl. I mean, who was she? And how did she beat me like that?

"Mikayla! MIKAYLA!" I heard someone cry my name. I look up ahead of me and I see my brother Tyson waving at me. Standing next to him was my grandfather, smiling widely and waving as well. I grinned and ran at them. I embraced Tyson first, because he ran at me as well, and he spun me around.

"Man, I've missed you, Mikayla! It's been so long!" He exclaimed, finally putting me down. "I know, Tyson, but I'm home now!" I said, smiling and then hugging Grandpa. "Hey, my home girl's back in town!" He said as he hugged me. I laughed, nearly forgetting how silly and funny Grandpa sounded when he tried to sound "hip." After we got my luggage, we got into Grandpa's car and drove back home. On the way, Tyson was telling me all about the world championship beyblade tournament and how he and his team, the Bladebreakers, won it. I've never met any of his friends from the team but I was hoping to someday!

We got to the house and Tyson and Grandpa helped me get my stuff all packed in and set in my room. Gosh, it had been so long since I've been here but things still looked the same, save for maybe a few things. As Tyson and Grandpa let me get settled, I sat out on the deck outside my room, gazing at the beautiful garden that Grandpa had made. It was so good to be back but I wish Mom and Dad could've seen this. I couldn't bring myself to tell Tyson what happened but I believe Grandpa took care of that. He seemed to be taking it okay but, knowing my brother, he'll probably mope and cry about it in his room when no one is looking because he didn't want anyone seeing him cry. That's another quality we share as twins. So there, as I sat by myself with no one else around, I put my head on my knees and cried for my parents.

* * *

><p><strong>From Author<strong>- Okay so maybe not so much but, maybe still good? Eh, it's the beginning of the story so now you know a bit about the character. Please review and tell me what you think of this story!


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer**- I do not own anything of Beyblade. Any reference to plotlines, characters, quotes and such are all credited to the creators of Beyblade.

**From Author**- So I'm getting some activity! I'm very surprised. I figured it would take longer for people who favorited me long ago to read my stories. I'm happy though! So thank you those who reviewed. I hope you continue to review in the future. Okay, enough gab, on with the story!

* * *

><p><em>Beep. Beep. Beep.<em> My alarm clock sounded off. I slowly opened my eyes and glanced at the clock. 6:00. I needed to get up and get ready for school. Grandpa helped enroll me in Tyson's school before I even got here so I was all set. Sitting up and turning off the alarm, I stretched and began to get dressed. Nothing fancy, just my favorite pair of jeans, short-sleeve t-shirt and sneakers. After brushing out my hair, I walked out into the dining room to get some breakfast.

"Morning, home girl!" Grandpa cheerfully greeted as I walked into the room. I smiled. "Morning, Grandpa." I replied and sat down at the table. A moment later, Grandpa laid a plate of eggs, sausage and rice in front of me. "Thank you, Grandpa." I said and began eating. When I was halfway through my breakfast, I realized something.

"Where's Tyson? Shouldn't he be getting up for school?" I asked. Grandpa just shrugged. "That boy is always sleeping in. No matter what I do, that boy is always trippin'." He said. I sighed. I did not want to be late for my first day of school…or any day for that matter. After eating the rest of my breakfast, I looked at the clock. I had better get Tyson up and quick! I put my dishes away and headed into Tyson's room, where his snores filled the room. I shook my head and walked over to him.

"Tyson, wake up. We need to go to school." I said, shaking him. All he did was groan annoyingly in his sleep and turn the other way. I sighed again. Only one way to get him up. I got up and at the same time, rip the covers off his body and ripped the pillow out from underneath his head. His head hit the mattress and he got up with a start.

"Hey! What?" He looked at me and saw the contents of his bed in my hands. "What was that for, Mikayla?" He asked, giving me a slight glare. I dropped the pillow and covers. "You need to get up because otherwise, we'll be late for school. And I don't want to be late on the first day! What kind of impression would that give?" I asked, crossing my arms. Tyson yawned.

"Yeah yeah, I getcha. I'm up." He said, stretching. After I let him get dressed, he quickly chowed down his breakfast (even now, it still amazes me how much he can eat and how quickly). Then, we grabbed our bags and headed to school. It had been awhile since I've been in this town so I let him lead just in case my memory didn't serve me right.

When we got there, all the students turned to stare at us. "Hey Tyson!" Some called and Tyson waved to them. The teacher, a young woman that looked to only be in her mid 20s, smiled at us.

"Well, good morning Tyson and I see you brought our new addition to the class. You must be Mikayla, right? Tyson's sister?" She asked. Everyone was now staring at me. I felt my face redden a little. I didn't like to be the center of attention like this. I slowly nodded.

"It's nice to meet you. I'm Miss Kincaid. Now, why don't you come up here and introduce yourself?" The teacher said. My face reddened even more. The dreaded introductions. All new students hated them. But I sighed, knowing there was no way around it. I walked up to the front of the class.

"Hello there. I'm Mikayla Granger, Tyson's younger sister. I just moved back here from America. And umm…I guess that's it." I said, playing with my hair nervously. Suddenly, a random boy shot his hand in the air.

"Do you beyblade like your brother, Tyson?" He asked. I nodded. "Yeah, I do." I said. At that, a big uproar of whispers broke out. I could hardly understand any of them. But then, something slammed their hands on their desk and stood up. It was a girl with short, brown hair and matching brown eyes. She didn't look happy.

"I don't believe this. Another person in here who's obsessed with those stupid bey-thingys has come to this school? And I thought Tyson was bad enough! I hope you can at least control yourself other than your brother because Tyson is already trying to make school seem like a joke." She cried out. I stared at her. Wow, what was her problem?

"And who might you be?" I asked. "My name is Hilary and I am Head of the Student Council and take my schoolwork very seriously." She said, shooting a glare behind her at Tyson, who glared back. "Well, congratulations for that but even though I am a beyblader, I am a good student. So please, don't go judging every beyblader that may walk through this halls because that's not very nice, is it, Hilary? After all, you're Head of the Student Council. Shouldn't you set a better example than discriminating against beybladers?" I said in my sweetest and calmest tone. I saw Tyson covering in his mouth in an attempt to hold back a laugh. Hilary, however, wasn't laughing. She turned beat red and sat back down with a huff. I merely smiled and took my seat next to Tyson.

"That was awesome! I have been waiting so long for someone to put Hilary in her place." He whispered to me. I merely smiled and winked at him. "No problem." I said and took out my notebook to take notes for the class.

After class, and after meeting one of Tyson's friends that he told me all about, Kenny, all three of us walked out of school together. Kenny was a short boy with brown hair and glasses who carried around a laptop that had a bitbeast named Dizzi in it. "So you're the beyblade technician expert?" I asked Kenny. He smiled and nodded. "I would love if you could take a look at my blade and see if I could use some adjustments." I said. Kenny's eyes lit up.

"Sure thing! I'll look at later today when we hang out at Tyson's after the little tournament downtown." He said. I blinked. "There's a tournament going on?" I asked. Tyson nodded. "Yeah, and I'm their special guest. After all, I am the world champion!" He said, pumping his fist. I sighed. That ego of his.

"Well, what are we waiting for? Let's go!" I said and then, we headed off to the tournament. When we got there, we were greeted by none other than Mr. Dickinson, head of the BBA. He was an elderly, bald man with a white mustache and dressed in a nice suit while holding a walking cane.

"Tyson, my boy! There you are. We were starting to get worried that you weren't going to show!" He said. I have heard of Mr. Dickinson being a very kind man but I've never met him. Tyson has told me about him too and I was eager to meet him.

"I wouldn't miss this, Mr. Dickinson! Oh, and I'd like you to meet someone." He motioned to me. "This is my twin sister, Mikayla. She just moved back here from America and she's a beyblader too. And good one at that!" He said. I blushed. Mr. Dickinson smiled at me.

"Well, it's very nice to meet you, Mikayla. I hope to see you beyblade soon." He said. I nodded and gave a respectful bow. "Thank you and it's nice to meet you too, Mr. Dickinson." I said. He smiled again.

"Well, now that the introductions are done with, I say you get in there, Tyson! All of those beybladers are waiting for you." He said. Tyson grinned. "You got it, Mr. D!" He said and dashed inside.

"Hey, wait up, Tyson!" Kenny cried while we both ran after him. We caught up to him inside the stadium where a crowd of maybe two hundred people were. I looked at Kenny.

"So, what's Tyson's part in this?" I asked him. "Not only is he the special guest but the person who wins this tournament gets to have a beybattle with him." He said. "Really? Wow, whoever wins must be really excited. I mean, I'm sure Tyson is a very big inspiration to a lot of young beybladers out there." I explained.

"Yeah, I know what you mean." He said. Then, they announced the winner. Someone who called themselves Mister X. I looked at this so called person and my mouth fell open. He was wearing the same clothing that that girl wore. The girl that beat me at the airport back in Albany. Just then, as if feeling my eyes on him, the cloaked boy looked at me. My eyes went wide. He had the same piercing green eyes as the girl from the airport. Could this be a coincidence? Or something more?

"And now, it's time for the match you were waiting for! The match between reigning champion Tyson Granger versus Mister X, who won this tournament!" The announcer called out. Both Tyson and the cloaked boy stepped up to the dish. After they said a few brief words, to which I couldn't hear over the cheering of the crowd, they started up their beyblades. The crowd started the countdown.

"3…..2…..1…"

"LET IT RIP!"

Both beyblades were launched at the same time and hit the dish perfectly. I had to say I was excited. It had been two years since I've seen Tyson beyblade and I wanted to see how much better he's gotten. Immediately, the battle started to go in Tyson's favor because he was slamming the other's blade like crazy. But, this worried me. This is exactly what that girl did to me. And if there was some connection between her and this boy, then Tyson may be in trouble.

"Tyson! Be careful! He may have a trick up his sleeve!" I screamed but it was no use. The crowd was just too loud and Tyson didn't hear me. Kenny looked at me. "What makes you say that, Mikayla?" He asked. I bit my lip. _Tyson, be careful_. I thought.

Then, all of a sudden, Mister X's blade began to dodge Dragoon with amazing speed. I've never seen anything like it. "C'mon, is that all you got?" Mister X said to Tyson. The same disappointment. There was no doubt about it. There definitely was a connection between this cloaked boy and the cloaked girl from the airport. But, what were they after?

Suddenly, there was a giant uproar from the crowd. Tyson's Dragoon was just knocked out of the dish! I stared with wide-eyes. Tyson was defeated, just like I was. Now I know. Before, I kept it to myself but now I have to tell both Tyson and Kenny because there is definitely something going on here. Just who are these cloaked people and what did they want?

* * *

><p><strong>From Author<strong>- Okay sorry that there still isn't any Kai but hey, not my fault! He doesn't come in till a bit later in the season. Anyway, please review and tell me what you think!


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer**- I do not own anything of Beyblade. Any relation to quotes, plotlines and even the characters themselves are all credited to the creators of Beyblade.

**From Author**- I'd like to thank Bethiie-Vengeance-666 for the support and reviews. You help me start up this series and I greatly appreciate your support! For all those who read and didn't review, I ask you to please review! I'd like more feedback on this story. I know it isn't much right now but it will get better, I promise! Here we go!

* * *

><p>I stared in complete shock. Tyson, my brother, the one who is the number one beyblader in the world, beaten by some mysterious boy? How could this even be possible? I can't even imagine what Tyson is thinking. Although, knowing my brother, he'll want to know what's up with this kid and get a rematch out of him. It's only right if I told him about my encounter.<p>

The next day at school, Kenny and I were already in class. I decided to not bug Tyson and let him come to class on his own. I watched as Kenny was typing on his laptop and talking with Dizzi about the mysterious boy. I figured I would tell them later during lunch. Anyway, as soon as class began, Tyson dashed into the room, but it was too late. The bell had already rang so he was late.

"You're late, Tyson." Hilary said, standing up and putting her hands on her hips. "What? No way!" Tyson protested but even I couldn't really back him up with this. After all, he _was_ late.

"The bell rang a minute ago which makes you late. And _you_ were supposed to be cleaning yesterday!" Hilary said. "I was busy! I had some things to do!" Tyson argued. Hilary rolled her eyes.

"Yeah right, you were playing that stupid bey-game again. And, from what I've heard, you lost the match! And badly too!" She said, rubbing it in his face. I groaned. This wasn't going to end well. Knowing my brother's temper, he'll explode and end up getting detention or something.

"Be quiet, Hilary!" He yelled at her. "Why don't you make me?" Hilary challenged. They glared each other down for a good minute and then, Tyson backed off and….chuckled? I blinked. What could be so funny? I was expecting him to yell and scream. But laugh?

"Yes, you're right, Hilary. I did lose. But at least I will admit it. But that just makes me even more eager for a rematch! And when I do get that rematch, I'll beat that kid! Whoever he is." Tyson vowed. After that, all the kids in the class gave him his support with: "Alright, Tyson!" and "You can do it!" Hilary, again, looked very unhappy at the fact that she couldn't succeed with getting to someone.

Anyway, once lunch hit, Tyson, Kenny and I went to the roof of the school where we could talk in private. As we ate our lunch, Kenny tried to find out more about the mysterious cloaked boy. But, unfortunately, he couldn't find any leads. It's like the kid hardly exists!

"Hey guys, I've been meaning to tell you something." I popped up once I finished my lunch. "What is it, Mikayla?" Tyson asked. I sighed. "Tyson, you're not the only one who had an encounter with a mysterious person." I said and then looked at them and immediately, realization shown in their eyes.

"You mean, you were beaten by some mysterious blader?" Kenny asked. I nodded. "Yes, it was back in the airport in Albany. I had some time to kill before my plane went off and decided to watch some of the planes take off. But, when I got to the top floor, I bumped into a girl in a cloak. At first, she didn't say anything but then, she asked me who I was and then challenged me to a beybattle. I accepted and at first, I was winning but then…something weird happened." I stopped for a moment.

"What do you mean by 'weird'?" Tyson asked. "Well, she was disappointed by my abilities and said she was going to end the match. And then, a bright light shone from her beyblade. I couldn't see much after that because it was so bright it blinded me but, when the light died down, she was gone and my beyblade had stopped spinning." I explained. They stayed silent for a moment, processing the information, then spoke up.

"Okay, this still could be a coincidence but…" Kenny trailed off. "But we still have a problem here. Do you think that girl will show up again and battle you, Mikayla?" Tyson asked. I shrugged. "I don't know. Like I said, she disappeared after the battle." I said.

"Man, I wish we knew more about these people. Because I want a rematch really bad!" Tyson said. "Yeah, I know how you feel, Tyson. I'd like to have a rematch with that girl." I said. Suddenly, as if on cue, Kenny got an email from someone named Max.

"Is this the Max from the Bladebreakers?" I asked. Tyson nodded. "The very same. He lives in New York City." He explained. I nodded in understanding and listened as Kenny read the email.

"'Hey guys, how are you? Sorry I haven't contacted you in awhile but I've been busy. Anyway, the main reason why I wanted to email you was because I had the strangest thing happen to me. Some random girl in a cloak challenged me to a beybattle and won! I don't know how she did it, but she did. Here, I attached a video of the match.'" Kenny read and then clicked on the attached link. We all watched closely. Max, a blonde-haired, blue-eyed boy was struggling with the match against this girl in the same cloak as the other two people. And, like me and Tyson, he lost his match. But, what was also strange was the strange light that came from the beyblade, just like in my match.

"Still think this is a coincidence, Kenny?" I asked, sarcastically. Kenny sighed. "Three times the charm. There's definitely a connection. And they don't even seem to care that you all live in different towns. It's obvious: they're targeting the Bladebreakers. I don't know why they targeted you, too, Mikayla but you're involved in this…whatever this is." He said.

"Who else are on the Bladebreakers?" I asked. I know Tyson had told me a couple times in his letter but my memory had gone blank with their names. "There's Ray and Kai." Kenny said.

"So, if your theory is correct, Chief, then they'll be targeted next. We should warn them." Tyson said. "Yes, I agree but one problem. Ray lives far away and doesn't have access to a computer so an email is out of the question. A letter will take too long to get there and by then, it might be too late. As for Kai…we don't even know where he is. He just kinda…dropped off the face of the Earth." Kenny said. Tyson sighed.

"Yeah, you're right. But I feel terrible that we'll just sit here and not be able to do anything for them!" He exclaimed. I patted his shoulder. "It's okay, Tyson. If they're as good as what you told me, then they'll be fine." I encouraged. Tyson nodded. "Yeah, I guess so."

After school, we were about to head back home but then…Hilary and a bunch of girls surrounded us. They were all carrying cleaning supplies. "What's going on, Hilary?" I asked. She glared at us and pointed a broom at Tyson.

"We're not letting you skip out on cleaning duty today, Tyson!" She said. Tyson went a little pale. "Uhh…." He turned to us. "A little help?" Kenny looked unsure. "Sorry, I have to go. See you later, you guys!" And with that, he took off. That left me. So I did what any sibling would do.

I left him to deal with the girls.

"What kindof sister are you?" He cried after me as the girls chased him around with the cleaning supplies. I couldn't help but laugh. Oh, I'll hear it from Tyson later but at this point, I didn't really care. I ended up running to the park and only stopped because of what I saw. Or better yet, _who_ I saw. It was him. Mister X. We stared at each other for the longest time until:

"Where's your brother?" He asked, more like demanded. I glared at him. "Wouldn't you like to know?" I replied, crossing my arms over my chest. "I would, actually." He replied back. I glared harder at him and he just glared back. Then, the silence was broken by my brother screaming and running by me. But, like me, he stopped when he saw Mister X standing there, by the dish.

"It's you!" He said. Mister X just smiled. "Bought time you showed up." He replied. "It's time for our rematch. And this time, I'm going to win!" Tyson said, taking out Dragoon. Mister X laughed.

"I highly doubt it but I'm up for the rematch anyway." He said, taking out his own blade. "Be careful, Tyson." I warned. "Don't worry about me, Mikayla, I'll be fine." He said and stepped up to the dish. Just as they were about to launch, someone stopped them.

"Tyson, no!" Kenny cried and nearly tackled Tyson to the ground. For someone with short legs, he sure can run! "Kenny, what are you doing?" Tyson demanded, angered that his friend is holding him up from his rematch. "I need to tell you both something!" Kenny said.

"Can't it wait?" Tyson said. I elbowed him. "Tyson, it's obviously important! Now, go ahead, Kenny." I said. Kenny opened his laptop and showed us the files from both Tyson's match and Max's match that he sent us.

"Both players had the same trick up their sleeve. And this is the reason for them winning!" Kenny cried. We both stared at the screen, unbelieving. "Kenny…are we looking at what I think we're looking at?" I asked. Kenny nodded.

"Yes! You're looking at an invisible bit-beast!" He cried. Both Tyson and I couldn't believe what we're hearing or seeing. _So this is how that girl beat me. But, will knowing this be able to help us gain an upper hand in future matches with these people?_

* * *

><p><strong>From Author<strong>- Bit of a longer chapter today and again, I apologize for no Kai. But I _promise_ to bring him in next chapter! That is, if I get more reviews. So please review!


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer**- I do not own anything of Beyblade. Any relation to plotlines, characters and quotes are all credited to the creators of Beyblade.

**From Author**- So, here comes chapter 4! I'm actually very excited about this series. I'm hoping it goes well and I get more feedback but, for now, I'll settle with the support I have now (Bethiie, that's you, sweetie!) and keep going until I get more reviews!

* * *

><p>"So, we know what he's got up his sleeve, but the question is, how do you beat him, Tyson?" I asked. Tyson rubbed his chin, thinking. Then, he spoke. "How about this? Since Ozuma doesn't know that we know he's got an invisible bit-beast, let's use that to our advantage." He said. Ozuma. Did I not hear him when he said his name? Maybe it was because I heard Kenny screaming before he ran into Tyson….either way, I was hoping that Tyson could win this and get this person off his back. Then, it would be my turn to have a rematch with that girl.<p>

But, something weird happened in the beybattle. It seemed to go well at first. Tyson was making Ozuma believe that he still didn't know about the bit-beast but, for some reason, Dragoon wouldn't come out when Tyson called him. Why was that? I didn't know and apparently, neither did Tyson. Then, in a giant swirl of wind created by Ozuma's blade, Dragoon was knocked out of the dish….again.

"Tyson!" I cried as I ran over to him to see if he was alright. By this time, Ozuma had already left, walking away with that annoyingly smug smile on his face. "I don't understand Tyson. Why didn't you release Dragoon?" Kenny asked, coming up alongside us.

"I tried. I really did but….for some reason, he wouldn't come out." Tyson confessed, growling under his breath. Then, I felt raindrops hit the top of my head and it continued to get heavier. "C'mon guys, let's get out of the rain before we get sick." I said, picking up Dragoon and handing him to Tyson. Tyson stared down at his companion, sighed and didn't speak again as we walked back home.

The next day, Tyson vented out his frustration about Dragoon with some training. I would've went with him and trained alongside him, but I figured he needed some time alone. And Kenny, well, he was at home fixing Dizzi. Apparently, during the battle, when they were both analyzing it, something about Ozuma's blade made her short circuit. And he promised to help Tyson with his technique with Dragoon once he was finished fixing Dizzi. As for me, I decided to take a walk.

I walked, did a little jogging here and there, and even stopped a few times to do some other workouts: push-ups, crunches, jumping jacks, etc. Hey, why couldn't I train too? So, after a few hours of training, I decided to head back home. Tyson would probably be done with training as well so he should be home. But, on my way there, I ran into Kenny and Hilary.

"Hey, what are you guys doing here?" I asked, coming up to them. "I'm supposed to meet Tyson here to help him with Dragoon." Kenny explained. "And I was just taking a walk." Hilary said. I nodded. "I was just doing some training." I said.

"Hey, since you guys are here. Can I ask you something?" Hilary started. We both looked at her. "What was the deal with that boy yesterday?" She asked. Kenny and I looked at one another and sighed. "We don't really know, actually. Just some punk who has a bit too much fun beating my brother." I said. Then, we heard a car screech behind us. I turned around and screamed, I was nearly run over by a van! But it stopped right in front of me. Two guys came out and suddenly grabbed us.

"Hey! What's the big idea? Let go!" I said, struggling against them but they were too strong. All three of us were pulled into the van and it took off. The two men bound our hands behind our backs with rope while the driver took off to who knows where.

"Who are you guys? What do you want?" I demanded. One of them looked at me and, even behind the sunglasses they wore, I could tell he was glaring at me. "Shut up and stay put. You'll find out soon." He replied. "You guys aren't going to get away with this! The police will come and find us and you'll be in jail forever!" Hilary yelled. The same guy, who glared at me, now turned his glare on Hilary.

"Didn't you hear what I said to your friend? That goes for all of you! So be quiet, or else!" He warned. Hilary looked like she was going to say something else, but I cut in. "Hilary, listen to him." I said, sternly, making her look at me a bit shocked. When the guy turned around, I inched over to them and whispered:

"Look, these guys have the advantage here. Screaming and yelling at them isn't going to help our situation. Let's just hope that Tyson or someone finds out about us and comes to help us." I said. It seemed a bit hopeless, but it could keep us alive longer. They nodded, understanding. After that, we stayed silent throughout the rest of the car ride. It seemed like forever, but we finally stopped…at the docks? My heart raced as fear crept up on me. Would they throw us into the ocean and let us drown? Or did they have something else planned for us?

They pulled us into a boat and rowed us out to a giant, run-down ship that looked like it hadn't been used in years. Then, we were pulled into a big, dark room and were pushed into a little prison box with a glass door to open it. They opened it, untied us and shoved us in. Before none of us could try to escape, they had closed and locked the glass door behind us, leaving us trapped. Our only hope now was Tyson.

It seemed like hours went by but according to Kenny's watch, it had only been about forty-five minutes since the guys threw us in here. Finally, as the time changed to an hour being stuck in this glass prison, someone arrived in the big room.

"Tyson!" We all cried out loud as we saw him walk out. He looked at us then ran over. "Kenny! Hilary! Mikayla! You guys are alright!" He exclaimed, relieved. "What took you so long?" Hilary said with an attitude. I sighed. I swear, is this girl a glutton for punishment? Cause she's about to get it.

"Hey, I came, didn't I? Just be thankful!" Tyson said, shutting Hilary up. "Alright guys, stand back. Dragoon and I will get you out." He added, about to launch Dragoon when a voice interrupted him.

"Don't bother, Tyson. It won't work." He said. Tyson stopped and looked around, looking for the source of the voice. "Where are you? Come and face me like a man!" He challenged. All he got back in response was a laugh. Finally, after a minute or so, something moved. The floor on the far end of the room opened up and what should come out? A bey-dish. A beybattle? They wanted a beybattle? Typical.

"Tyson, we challenge you to a beybattle. If you win, we'll set your friends free. Lose and well…you'll lose more than just the match." He said with a dark chuckle. "What's that supposed to mean?" Tyson demanded. "In due time, you'll find out. Now, step up to the dish." The man commanded. Tyson gave us a reassuring smile before going up to the dish. I pressed my hands against the glass. _You can do this, Tyson. I believe in you._ I had no idea if that whole "twin telepathy" thing worked, but I'm hoping that Tyson could somehow either hear or feel my encouraging words. Hopefully, that would help him win this match.

"Alright, where's my opponent?" Tyson asked once he stepped up to the dish. The man merely chuckled again. I was really started to hate that guy's laugh. Suddenly, the wall opened up and out came this spider-like robot mechanism. "What on earth is that thing?" I asked.

"It's Tyson's opponent, that's what! Now, Tyson, prepare." The man said as Tyson readied his launcher. A few second later, after the countdown, both Tyson and the robot launched their blades. Tyson seemed to be doing alright at first but, then the robot began to dodge Dragoon with great speed and attack relentlessly. Tyson didn't stand a chance. It seemed like the robot was anticipating everything. Soon, Dragoon was knocked out of the stadium.

"Such a shame. I hoped for more but now, you must suffer the consequences of your loss." The man said and suddenly, the wall of our cage began to close in! I gasped and yelled to Tyson. "Tyson! The walls! They're closing in!" I said as all three of us began to push against the walls in a poor attempt to stop it from moving.

"No! One more time, now!" Tyson said, reloading Dragoon. "Very well, if you insist." The man said and then, another battle commenced. I couldn't see what was happening, I could only concentrate on trying to stop the walls from closing in. It didn't take long before I felt myself being brushed up against by Hilary and Kenny. That could only mean….

"TYSON!" I cried. Next thing I heard was Tyson crying out Dragoon's name and I heard this great gust of wind coming from, seemingly, nowhere. But I knew what had happened. Tyson had released Dragoon. Then, we heard a big explosion and then, the walls stopped moving. I turned to see what happened and could put the pieces together. It seems Dragoon destroyed the robot and also, knocked it's beyblade out of the stadium. Then, the glass door opened and we were free. I stared up at Dragoon. It had been so long since I've seen him in action like that. I smiled. Tyson did it. He brought out Dragoon and saved us! But then, the entire place began to be engulfed in flames. Dragoon disappeared back into the beyblade and Tyson was lying on the floor, unconscious.

"Tyson!" We all cried and ran over to him. I picked up Dragoon. "We have to get out of here, c'mon!" I said and we helped carry Tyson out of the ship and into the boat that he must've came on to get here. We rowed back to shore and Tyson finally woke up.

"Tyson, thank goodness you're alright!" I said, relieved. He looked at us and blinked a few times, as if he couldn't remember why he was there then his eyes went wide. "Wait, what happened to the battle?" He asked. I smiled. "You won, silly! How else would we be out of there?" I said, messing up his hair. Tyson stayed silent for a minute, obviously remembering and then smiled.

"I released Dragoon! He came out when I called him!" He exclaimed. We all smiled at him. "He sure did and he was great!" Kenny said. "The both of you were." Hilary said. Tyson grinned and laughed. "Alright! Now, let's go home." He said.

"You have no idea how much we want that after today!" I said. Tyson laughed again. "Tell me about it." He replied.

The next day went on as usual. We went to class but then afterwards, all four of us were trying to figure out who those people were that kidnapped us and everything. We didn't have much to go on, especially since the ship that Tyson battled in mysteriously sunk! So there we were, going on anything we can think of as to why these people took us and who they were. But, nothing. Suddenly, out of nowhere, a shadow appeared over us while we talked and a new voice broke into the conversation.

"Tyson." The person said. It was a boy's voice, a pretty deep one at that. But, still sounded young, around our age. As I turned to look at this boy, my eyes laid upon a boy with grey-blue hair, nearly matching eyes and a stern look on his face. He wore baggy pants, combat boots and a purple tank-top and a turtle neck with red stripes on his neck and arms. He also has long, purple fingerless gloves on his arms, matching the tank-top turtle neck. He also has blue face-paint on his face. They were triangular shaped and the way they were put on his face, they pointed in towards his mouth and nose. He also has an earring in one earlobe. All in all, this boy was just plain…hot! But, he did look familiar somehow….

"Kai?" Tyson exclaimed. I could kick myself. Duh! He was one of Tyson's teammates on the Bladebreakers, Kai. Why am I so oblivious when it comes to these things? I need to learn to pay more attention. Anyway, Tyson scrambled to his feet to greet his friend.

"It's good to see you, Kai. Where have you been?" He asked but Kai merely just looked at him. "I think we might have a problem." He finally spoke. Then, he told us what happened to him. Apparently, he was targeted by those mysterious cloaked bladers as well. His opponent's name was Dunga and by the way he spoke, the guy sounded strong. Then, Tyson told his tale with him and Ozuma and I told my tale about me and my opponent. Kai looked at me.

"Why would she target you?" He asked. Before I could speak, Tyson did. "Oh yeah, sorry. Kai, this is my twin sister Mikayla. And this is Hilary." He said, introducing us. We got so caught up in the talk that we didn't even introduce ourselves. "It's nice to meet you, Kai." Hilary said politely.

"Tyson told me a lot about you and the others. It's nice to finally meet you." I said, smiling a bit. Kai didn't smile back nor did he say anything, he just gave a grunt. I kindof expected that. The way Tyson told me about him and his personality, I didn't really take too much offense to no response. But, something inside me seemed to, for some reason, want to get to know Kai more. I couldn't place it, but I have this strange feeling about Kai. It's nothing bad but it still leaves me curious.

* * *

><p><strong>From Author<strong>- Yay! So, Kai finally came in. Obviously, nothing is happening between him and Mikayla yet but, they will get there! Remember, they have to go through season 2 AND season 3! So, let's see how it goes. Reviews please!


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer**- I do not own anything of Beyblade. Any reference to quotes, plotlines and such all belong to the creators of Beyblade.

**From Author**- Alright so here we go with chapter 5. I'm really hoping I'll still get more feedback with this story but, the more I write, the more people I attract so those of you who are following along with this story and not reviewing, I ask you to please review! I wanna hear more thoughts from people about this story. Thank you and enjoy!

* * *

><p>After we had our introductions, we all tried to figure out who those people were that kidnapped me, Kenny and Hilary. But, we had no luck. They were sneaky and smart, they knew how to cover their tracks. But, that didn't stop Hilary from trying. She was relentless in trying to find these people. I had to admit, she had spunk. She even suggested that these people were some organization trying to conquer the world (okay, the secret organization I can agree with but world domination? A bit much). That suggestion, of course, led her and Tyson to argue and Kenny to try and break up the fight. I sighed and Kai stopped walking right beside me. I glanced at him. Tyson was right, he hardly says much. But, still, he was a part of this and I wanted to hear everyone's opinion.<p>

"You have any idea who might be behind this, Kai?" I asked. He looked at me, stayed silent for a moment then spoke. "No clue. I haven't had any encounters with people like them. I just want to battle that Dunga guy again." He replied. I nodded.

"I hear ya. I want to have a rematch with my opponent as well." I said, taking out my blade and looking at it, as if that would trigger the mysterious girl to suddenly appear. Kai looked at my blade then me. "I'm sure you'll get your chance." He said. I sighed.

"I know but one thing still bugs me. According to Kenny's theory, since you, Tyson and Max were attacked and beaten by these mysterious people, they're obviously targeting the Bladebreakers. But, where do I come in? Why was I targeted?" I asked. That question had been in my mind for awhile and for some reason, I chose to speak it out now. I don't know why I did. I hardly knew Kai and I was bothering him with my problem. But, before I could apologize, he replied.

"I'm not quite sure but I would guess it's because you're Tyson's sister and they believe you might be as strong as the members of the Bladebreakers." He said. It was a good theory and probably almost one hundred percent accurate. I mean, that's the only thing I could think of as well. I nodded.

"Yeah, you're probably right. Thanks." I said. Kai just gave me a grunt as a reply. I smiled a little. Guess that meant "you're welcome." I then turned my attention to Hilary and Tyson, who were still arguing. "Hey, don't make me come over there and make you two kiss!" I called. That stopped them cold. They turned to me then looked at each other and leapt back, shrieking.

"That's disgusting!" Hilary cried. "I don't want to kiss her!" Tyson yelled. I couldn't help but laugh. But hey, it stopped the arguing, didn't it?

Anyway, as we continued our "investigation," we ended up at a little look-out overseeing the ocean. I remembered this place. I used to come here all the time to play with Tyson. We would play tag, play hide-and-seek and even beybattle here. I couldn't help but smile at the memories. But, my little trip down memory lane was cut short when a beyblade suddenly came flying out of nowhere. It zipped past Tyson's head, banged off the railings that stopped before the cliff, and spun around us. Finally, it left us and went back over towards the stairs leading to the look-out. On the steps was a boy in a green outfit. He caught the blade as it spun from the ground and into his hands.

"Who are you and what do you want?" Tyson demanded. The boy just chuckled, pushing some of his brown hair out of his eyes. But then, he just took off. And, of course, Tyson went right after him. The rest of us were hot on his trail. Finally, the boy stopped next to a beyblade dish. Tyson got the hint immediately.

"So a match is what you're after? Fine, I'll give it to ya." He said and pulled out Dragoon and his launcher. The kid got his blade and launcher out as well and after a quick countdown, the two shouted: "Let it rip!" and the battle commenced.

"Kenny, I have a bad feeling about this kid." Hilary said. Kenny nodded. "I know what you mean, Hilary. I'll record the match just in case anything weird happens." He said and opened his laptop and began recording the match. I watched and couldn't help but be a bit nervous. This kid obviously couldn't be trusted. I just hope Tyson knew what he was doing.

Right from the beginning, the boy's beyblade seemed to have the same power as Dragoon, because it was able to keep up with him and even knock him back a few times. But, how was a beyblade able to dodge and counter at that speed?

"Hang on, Chief, I'm analyzing the blade. We'll find out what's this kid's ace up his sleeve." Dizzi said. About thirty seconds later, a picture came up on the screen. It was of the kid's blade and, by the blueprint, it looked like something was protruding out of the blade.

"What are those waves, Kenny?" I asked, pointing to the things coming out of the blueprint of the blade. "It's a magnetic field. It uses the magnetic pull to move away from the opponent's blade and dodge it. Think of it like this. Tyson's beyblade is a plus and the boy's beyblade is a plus as well. And when they get too close…" Dizzi was cut off by Kenny.

"They repel each other!" He exclaimed. "So that's how. It gets repelled from the other blade and is able to make a quick counterattack." I said. This wasn't good. Tyson didn't stand a chance without…

"Tyson! Bring out Dragoon!" Kenny cried out. But, it might've been too late. The kid was slamming Tyson's blade around the dish. Tyson had no time to release Dragoon. But, he also seemed to be holding back. Why?

"Tyson." A new voice called out. We all turned to see Kai. I thought he stayed back when we went after the kid. "Release Dragoon. It's your only chance." He said. Tyson stayed silent for a moment, nodded and then turned back to the battle. Then, he cried out Dragoon's name and in a flash of light, the bitbeast appeared. It didn't take long for Dragoon to overpower the boy's beyblade and smack it out of the stadium, breaking it in the process. After that, the boy took off, whimpering.

"You did it, Tyson!" I cheered. "Way to go!" Hilary cried. "Good job, Tyson." Kenny said. Tyson picked up Dragoon and smiled at all of us. "Thanks, guys." He then turned to Kai and nodded to him. "You too, Kai." He said. Kai merely gave him a slight nod in return. Afterwards, we all headed back to where we first were when the boy arrived and Kenny began analyzing the data from the match.

"Okay, we need to figure out what was making that magnetic field. Obviously, it's something in the core of the blade, but what?" He said, rhetorically. After a minute of typing, he gave us a bit of an answer. "Not only did that kid use this special new core but that robot on the run-down ship used it as well. So, that obviously means that whoever was behind our kidnapping, sent the kid after you, Tyson." He said.

"Okay so far, that's really all we know. Is there anyway you can continue analyzing that core and figure out what's in it, Kenny?" I asked. Kenny nodded. "I should be able to but it might take a bit. For now, I say we all head home and get some rest." He said. I yawned a bit and nodded. "I'm all for that." I said. Then, Tyson asked Kai if he had a place to stay. At first, he seemed unsure but when Tyson reassured him it was alright, he ended up coming home with us. We took him into the dojo and immediately, Grandpa started giving him some martial arts advice.

"Grandpa, leave him alone, would ya? He doesn't want to be lectured!" I said and began pushing him out of the dojo. I sighed once I closed it. "Sorry, he can be a bit much sometimes." I said. Kai didn't reply but I swear, I saw the hint of a tiny smile on his face. Then, Tyson came in and gave him some blankets and pillows to sleep with. It wasn't until I left the dojo to let the boys sleep did I realize I was blushing but I wasn't completely sure why that was….

The next day, we continued our search and investigation on the organization people. But, there was still another thing to deal with: those mysterious bladers. They haven't shown up again but I had a feeling they would. Anyway, we were all (except Kai) hanging out at Kenny's when Hilary popped up with an idea.

"Why don't we go talk to this guy?" She suggested and held out a magazine with a picture of Mr. Dickinson. Not a bad idea. The president of the BBA might know something. We all agreed it was a good idea and decided to go to the BBA and pay Mr. Dickinson a visit. Hopefully, he would have some information.

Once we got to the BBA, we had to push past his secretary, who demanded we could only go in if we had an appointment. I was kinda about to back off but Tyson just walked past her and continued down the hall to look for Mr. Dickinson. I looked around as we walked. There were a bunch of rooms filled with either training equipment or beystadiums. Obviously, this floor of the building was the training section. Finally, we found the room where Mr. Dickinson was. We looked inside and saw him and another man sitting behind a desk. But in front of them, a beybattle was going on. It was between a kid with "BBA" on his clothing (I was guessing he was some sortof trainee) and a kid in the same green outfit that the kid from yesterday wore. There was also a team of the green suited people and a team of the BBA trainees behind the bladers battling. What was going on?

"Mr. Dickinson!" Tyson cried as we pushed open the door. But, he stopped once he saw the match and began watching it. I had a hard time tearing my eyes away from it, too. The green outfit kid was good. And, by the way his moves were going, he seemed to be using the same magnetic thing that the other kid used. In a matter of minutes, the match was over. The green outfit kid had won.

"Alright, what's going on here?" Tyson demanded. Mr. Dickinson looked at us with a shocked expression. Then, he wiped it away to answer his question. "Please calm down, Tyson. This was just a test." He explained. Now it was our turn to look shocked and confused.

"Yes, a test that I believe we passed. We can now challenge the Bladebreakers, is that right?" The man next to Mr. Dickinson said. Mr. D turned to him. "Yes, you have earned the right to do so." He replied. "Fight the Bladebreakers?" I said. Tyson sighed.

"Too bad. This test was for nothing. The Bladebreakers aren't a team anymore." He said. "You're wrong, Tyson." Kai's voice broke in. We all turned to see Kai in the doorway. How did he even know we'd be going here? Ah, it doesn't matter now. The man next to Mr. D smiled.

"So you will make sure the other two Bladebreakers arrive and join in on this match?" He asked. Mr. D nodded. "Yes, I will see to that." He assured. "So the Bladebreakers are getting back together?" Tyson asked, not sure if he was hearing right. Mr. D nodded.

"Alright! Max and Ray are coming!" Tyson exclaimed. I smiled. So I'll get to meet the Bladebreakers after all. Needless to say, I was excited to meet them. After all, that's mostly what Tyson talked about in his letters to me over the past two years. But still, this match between the Bladebreakers and Team Psykicks didn't seem as simple or sporty as it sounded. Something was up with that team and I'm sure, as time went by, we would all find out what.

* * *

><p><strong>From Author<strong>- Okay so there's chapter 5! Not only did we get some more action going but Mikayla and Kai had some minor talk. I'll try to keep Kai in character as much as possible, but there might be times where he's a bit ooc. Anyway, please review!


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer**- I do not own anything of Beyblade. Any reference to anything is all credited to the creators of Beyblade.

**From Author**- So, here we go with chapter 6! I'm still hoping to get more feedback but I thank those of you who did give me some. Anyway, that's all I really gotta say. Enjoy!

* * *

><p>After the announcement was made that Max and Ray would be coming, we all headed back to Tyson's house to prepare for their arrival. Kenny had mentioned that he sent the files about the magnetic fields in the Psykick's beyblades to Max's mom, who is a researcher for beyblade technology. He had just gotten the results back and found that they were using some strange metal in it but we couldn't get access to it. However, there was a metal on the periodic table that was nearly identical to the metal. Immediately, we all decided to make beyblades featuring that metal inside it.<p>

Anyway, it didn't take long for Ray to get here. In fact, both Ray and Max were flying in on the same day. Ray was a boy with black hair, most of which was tied back into a long, tight ponytail, and piercing golden eyes that looked almost cat-like. He wore a white kimono/cloak-like outfit that was traditional in his Chinese background.

"Ray! Over here!" Tyson called to his friend as he headed towards us. After they all said their greetings, Tyson turned to me and Hilary. "Ray, I'd like you to meet my classmate, Hilary and my twin sister, Mikayla." He explained. Both Hilary and I gave a friendly bow. Ray smiled at us.

"It's nice to meet you, girls." He had a very sweet and charming voice. Kenny and Tyson had told me that Ray was very level-headed but, like any other person, would get fired up at the right moments.

About an hour later, Max had arrived. I swear, the boy looked like a teddy bear! Blonde hair and baby blue eyes. I mean, who wouldn't find that adorable? Anyway, after Tyson introduced both me and Hilary to him, we all headed back to the house to chat. I'm sure they all wanted to catch up after awhile. They all told us their stories about the people with the invisible bitbeasts. But, eventually, we decided that focusing on Team Psykick came first.

"Max, did you bring what I asked?" Kenny asked. Max nodded. "Yup, it's in here." He said, pulling out a small case. We all stared at it. What was in it? "Chief, what's going on here?" Tyson asked. Kenny opened his laptop and began explaining.

"Remember that beyblade with the magnetic field in it? And how we said we found an element that was similar to the element they put in the blades? Well, I sent the information to Judy, Max's mom, and she created our own version of the magnetic field beyblade. She calls it 'the MG core.' Just like the other blades, when our blades would spin at very high rotation and speed, the magnetic field will kick in." He explained. A wide smile broke out on my face.

"Wow, if you guys can master that new core, you'll definitely beat Team Psykick!" I exclaimed. Kenny and Tyson looked at me. "What do you mean, 'you guys'?" Tyson asked. I blinked.

"Umm…just like I said, you guys." I repeated. Kenny grabbed one of the sets of MG cores and walked over to me. "Mikayla, I asked Judy to make _five_ copies of this core, not four." He said and pushed the small case towards me. My eyes went wide.

"But…this is your guy's battle. I'm not a Bladebreaker. You guys are." I said. Suddenly, Tyson laughed. "What makes you say that? As far as I'm concerned, you're a part of the team now. After all, you've helped us out with these two problems so far. And also, didn't you notice back at the BBA? There were _five_ Psykicks standing there that were representing them. So, that obviously means they see you as part of the team, so why shouldn't we?" He said. I couldn't believe what I was hearing. They wanted me to be a Bladebreaker?

"Hey, if Tyson thinks you should join, that's good enough for me too." Max said. "Same here." Ray said. Then, someone else spoke up that I wasn't expecting them to. "You are being targeted. You said so yourself. So you need to train alongside us and prepare yourself for whatever's coming. Even though you didn't know it at first but the moment that mysterious girl attacked you, you became a member of the Bladebreakers." Kai said. Everyone all smiled and nodded, agreeing with him. I couldn't believe it. I was totally stunned and speechless. Finally, I too, smiled and took the MG core from Kenny's outstretched hands.

"Thanks, you guys. It means a lot. And I promise to not let you down." I vowed. "Hey guys, before we start on using the MG core, I want to do something real quick." Tyson said. We all looked at him. "What is it, Tyson?" Kenny asked. Tyson pointed at me.

"I want to challenge you, Mikayla. It's been awhile since I've seen you blade and I want to battle against you!" He said. I remained silent for a moment then put my game face on. "Alright Tyson, you asked for it!" I said. Everyone agreed and cheered as we went out into the backyard to prepare for the battle. I got out my blade and loaded it into the launcher. Tyson did the same.

"3…2…..1….."

"LET IT RIP!"

Both our blades clashed into the stadium. Immediately, Tyson was on me. But I knew that's what he wanted. He wanted me to show him my strength. And I was going to do my best to do so.

"Go Dragoon! Don't let up on her!" Tyson cried as his blade responded to his commands, slamming into my blade numerous times. "Not so fast, Tyson. Nightwing, evade!" I cried and just as Dragoon was about to slam Nightwing again, she dodged it. "Now, counterattack!" I yelled as Nightwing slammed hard into Dragoon, knocking him into the air slightly before he landed back down onto the dish.

"Hey, not bad, Mikayla. But that's not going to keep me down for long!" Tyson said. "If it did, you wouldn't be World Champion." I replied. The battle went on for awhile. Tyson and I kept counter acting each other's moves. It was quite amazing. Even in beyblading, our moves were very similar.

"Nightwing, sideways slash!" I cried out as my blade swung around the stadium and then, as it rolled back down towards the middle of the dish, picked up speed and smashed Tyson's blade and then, continued to smash into him. Now Tyson seemed to be sweating a little bit.

"Wow Mikayla, I gotta say, you're quite the beyblader. But, I'm going to have to end this battle. Dragoon, attack!" Tyson cried out and I have no idea where from, but he suddenly got this strength and power and began counter slamming my blade until it was knocked out of the stadium. I was a bit disappointed at the loss but, I knew Tyson was better than me and I think I did a pretty good job against him. I picked up my blade and was immediately surrounded by the others.

"Hey, that was a great battle!" Max exclaimed. "I definitely want to battle you next, Mikayla!" Ray said. I couldn't help but grin. "Sure thing!" I said. Tyson smiled and walked over to me. "Welcome to the team, Mikayla. Now, who's up for some training?" He said where everyone cheered. And so began our training with the MG core.

It didn't go well. Each of us individually tried the MG core but, it ended in failure. Something just wasn't clicking. We practiced all day long but we didn't make any progress. Finally, we decided to just call it a day and get some sleep.

The next day, as we got ready to practice again, Kenny and Hilary came over where Hilary made a proposition. Kenny held up a paper that showed some kindof list. They were all certain basic moves and turns.

"What is this?" Tyson asked. "It's a training schedule! I made it myself. I figured since you guys were learning a new system, you needed to go back to basics." Hilary explained. I looked at everyone. They seemed to be thinking about it. Hey, why not? What did we have to lose? But, before anyone else said anything, Tyson automatically tossed the idea aside.

"This training is for beginners. We're the World Champions. We don't need to be using this stupid system!" He said. "It's not stupid! You guys can't even make simple turns with this new core, so why not just try this out?" Hilary said. I could smell a big fight coming and I was right. Tyson began arguing with Hilary about her schedule until he made a grab for it. Then, Hilary grabbed it and a few seconds of tugging and _rip_. The schedule tore right in half.

"Oh nice job, Hilary!" Tyson said. "What? Me? It wasn't my fault, it was your fault!" She cried. "My fault? Yeah right! You come in and just think you can boss us around and make this stupid schedule? Why are you even here anyway? You don't know how to beyblade and none of these battles even concern you!" He screamed out. I put my hand over my face. This wasn't good.

"Tyson, I was only trying to help…why would you…." Hilary started, sounding like she was gonna cry but then blew it off and stormed out. I could've sworn I saw a tear run down her cheek. I turned and glared at Tyson.

"I think you went a bit far, Tyson. She sounded really hurt." Ray said. "Whatever, she'll be fine." Tyson said. That was it. I wasn't going to stand by and let Tyson treat someone like that.

"You're an idiot, Tyson! Of course she knows she doesn't beyblade but she was still trying to contribute to this team. But of course, your big fat ego had to get in the way. You need to go apologize." I said, glaring at him. He glared back.

"What are you? My mother?" He retorted. "No, but you still need to apologize. Coming from a girl, I know exactly how Hilary feels. I know how much it hurts. And you should consider that." I said and went into my room. I just couldn't be around Tyson right now. He upset me way too much. I felt bad for Hilary. All she wanted to do was help. She obviously considers us her friends and she was just trying to do her best. Why couldn't Tyson see that?

I eventually had to face seeing Tyson because we continued to train with the new core. But still, we just couldn't master it. We went through another day with hardly any success. Finally, we stopped for the day and collected our thoughts in the dojo. I was still mad at Tyson and didn't want to hear him complain, so I went outside for some air. I then noticed that the two torn pieces of Hilary's schedule were still lying on the ground. I don't know why, but I felt like it would make me feel better if I taped it back together, so I did. As I finished taping it, I heard the dojo door slide open. I turned around and saw Kai walking out.

"You needed air too, huh?" I said. "I guess you could say that." He said, closing the door and sitting next to me. He gazed at the schedule, noticing that I fixed it. "I still felt bad that her hard work got ripped, so I taped it back together." I explained. Kai didn't respond to that, he just gazed at the paper. Finally, he spoke.

"I think this is exactly what we need to do." He said. I turned him with a confused look. He turned to me and gave me a small smile. "We need to go back to basics." He explained. I blinked, looked at the schedule, then back at him. Then, I smiled.

"I completely agree." I said. He nodded. "Alright then. Get up early tomorrow and we'll show the others that this is what we need to do." He said. I grinned. "You got it."

The next morning, Kai and I got up early and trained together with the MG core, following Hilary's schedule. It didn't take long for our shouts to wake up the others. When they saw that going back to basics worked, they decided to give it a shot themselves. And, finally, it was a success! We had mastered the MG core. Now, there was only one thing left to do: find Hilary and get her to come back.

We found her at the park, just taking a walk. We then showed her that we mastered the MG core. At first, she didn't seem to care but after Tyson apologized and said how much we needed her help, she decided to come back and help train us. Those last two days of training were the toughest but still the most fun. I've never been on a team before and it felt great to go through the struggles, the achievements, the training and the friendship of the team.

But then there was Kai. Everyone always said that Kai was the quiet one and only spoke when it was important but, I actually found him quite easy to talk to. I guess that happened because I grew up alongside a twin brother instead of a twin sister so I found it easier to talk to guys than girls. But, even so, I enjoyed Kai's company (not that I didn't enjoy the others but still) and he didn't seem to be bothered by me. At least, I hope I didn't bother him. I wasn't even so sure why I was caring so much about this. I should be focused on training and the battle with Team Psykick but still, something kept me drawn to Kai. Could it be possible that I was developing or have developed a crush on Kai? I wasn't so sure but I'm sure time would tell.

* * *

><p><strong>From Author<strong>- Longer chapter today, yay! So, we got to see Mikayla battle (figured I would add that in since we haven't tested her skill against the others) and a little more talk with Kai and it seems she likes him now. Now, what will Team Psykick will pull? And how will that help Kai and Mikayla's relationship? Only time (and reviews) will tell!


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer**- I do not own anything of Beyblade. Any reference to any quotes, plotlines and the characters themselves are all credited to the creators of Beyblade.

**From Author**- So here's chapter seven! I'm still hoping more people with review on this story because I still would like more feedback. I need your guy's support! Or else I won't write. Anyways, let's get on with the story!

* * *

><p>Our training was finally complete. Today was the day. Our battle against Team Psykick. And, believe me, I definitely think we're ready. After we went "back to basics," we trained like crazy making sure we completely mastered the new core. So now, here we were, up and ready for our ride to the battle arena!<p>

A honk sounded outside our house signaling our ride was here. After we all packed up, we headed out to the bus. I was a combination of excited and nervous. I mean, I never really been in a beybattle with a big challenge like this. Cause, after all, I've never been on a real beyblading team before either. But, then again, it will be great being able to battle again.

We all took our seats and began talking excitedly about the upcoming match. Everyone except Kai of course. I kinda wanted to talk to him but the other half of me that feared I would bug him overpowered me and I decided to talk to the others instead. But, about a half an hour into the bus ride, I suddenly had a new sensation come over me. I was sleepy, _really_ sleepy. I yawned, not being able to hold it back. I didn't get it. How could I sleep at a time like this? But soon, all thoughts left my mind as I fell back against my seat and fell asleep.

I don't know how long after it was but I found myself being woken up by Hilary. My eyes slowly fluttered open as I sat up and groggily looked around the room. I remembered being on the bus but…this was definitely not a bus. It was some kindof old, deserted room. There was dust and cobwebs everywhere. The two windows that were in the room were slightly cracked.

"Where…where are we?" I asked, slowly getting to my feet. Everyone else was already up. "I have no clue. All I remember was being on the bus but now…" Ray trailed off. Suddenly, Kenny began tugging on something metal on his arm.

"Hey, what is this?" He asked, pulling on it. It wouldn't budge. I looked at my arm, the same metal ring was on my upper arm as well. I tried pulling it off…no good. In fact, they were on everyone's arms. What the heck was going on here?

"Well, it's about time you Bladebreakers woke up." A new voice broke out into the room. We all looked around for the source of the voice. We all turned our eyes to the same spot. A tiny speaker phone was hanging on the wall, projecting the man's voice. He didn't sound friendly and yet, he also sounded kindof familiar.

"Hey, who are you? You've got some nerve! You interrupted us on our way to an important battle. So let us out of here, now!" Tyson demanded. "Ah yes, you're battle. There's been a change of plans. You'll be battling here." The man said. What? Yeah, one problem, where was _here_?

"Alright guys, let's not worry about this creep. Let's try to find a way to get out of here." I said. The man chuckled. "Ah yes, but one problem. There is no way out." The man laughed. Tyson pulled out his blade.

"That does it!" He said and launched Dragoon right at the speaker, breaking it easily. "There, at least we have some peace and quiet now." He said. After that, we decided to get out of here. We went through the one door that was in the room. It led to another room where a flight of stairs was. At the top was another door. We ran through it but found ourselves at a dead end. We were on a balcony and what was below us and all around us? A forest. So, that obviously means jumping was out of the question.

"It's pointless, Bladebreakers. You can't escape. Now, just sit still and listen to what we have planned." The man's voice came out again. "You all will be fighting one on one with Team Psykick. And, if you win your battles, we'll release you." He said. I don't believe this! We were on our way to fight them anyway but they had to go to the extreme and kidnap us? What was up with that?

"Alright so what are we going to do?" Hilary asked. "I don't know. Obviously fighting would be bad because they would have an advantage over us." Kenny said. "So, you think we should just run for it?" Max said. Running for it seemed like the best option. But, before we could do so, the man spoke again.

"Alright, if you Bladebreakers won't fight, then I guess we'll just have to blow up the area you're in. You've got three minutes." He said. We all gasped. Is he serious? There's no way he would….I spoke too soon. At that moment, a section right by where we were exploded. He _was_ serious!

"We have to get out of here!" I cried. We all headed back inside and down the flight of stairs where we came from. The only other way out was a giant door. But, no matter how hard we pushed against it, it wouldn't budge. Suddenly, the weirdest thing happened. The floor opened up beneath our feet and we fell below. When we recovered, we found ourselves in some old mine shaft. There was a cart set by where we fell. Seems like this was our ride out.

"Uhh…guys, I'm not so sure about this." Hilary said. "Is this safe?" Max said. "We don't really have a choice. We're running out of time!" Kenny said. We all jumped into the cart while Kai and Tyson pushed it. After we picked up enough speed to move, they jumped in and we rode down the tracks. But, there were a few problems. One, mine carts weren't meant for people and two, the track ended at the end of the tunnel and the brake wasn't working! It wouldn't move when Max and Ray tried to pull it.

"C'mon guys, hurry!" I cried. Max and Ray both pulled and pulled until finally, they made the brake work. They pulled it just in time too, the place exploded behind us and our cart stopped right at the end of the tracks. It led us to a small forest. But, right on the edge of it was a beydish. Seems our first battle was up.

And, of course, it was Tyson who stepped up and wanted to battle first. When his opponent arrived, it ended up being a creepy little boy in a camouflage outfit. And, just as Tyson was about to step up and battle him, Kenny stopped him.

"Look Tyson, we need to be smart about this. Do you really think they'll keep their promise and let us go if we win this?" He said. "Yeah, for all we know, it could be a trap." Max said. Tyson growled in frustration.

"I don't care! I'm going to battle and….hey!" Tyson cut off his sentence when Kai suddenly grabbed his legs and, with Ray carrying Tyson from under his arms, they carried him off into the woods. We all followed behind them. After about ten minutes of running, they stopped and put Tyson down.

"Sorry Tyson, but we need to think of a smarter way out of here." Ray said. "Let's see if we can find a path or something." I said, looking around. Finally, Max pointed to his left. "That looks like a path! Over here." He said and ran ahead of us. But then, he fell down a hole.

"Max!" We all cried and ran after him, but then, the boy in the camouflage outfit stopped us. Max was then pulled up in a net attached to a wire and began zip lining away from us. We tried our best to keep up but, the zip line was too fast. The camouflage boy grabbed onto the line and kept going along with Max. When the zip line finally stopped and dropped Max, he found himself on a small little mound big enough to hold a beydish and have two people stand on. The mound was surrounded by water that didn't look all that promising. It was most likely quick sand.

"Looks like I don't have a choice. I'm going to have to battle." Max said once he got to his feet. "Alright Max, and don't worry, we've got your back if anything happens." Tyson reassured. Then, Max and the camouflage boy loaded their launchers and within seconds, the beybattle started. From the beginning, the camouflage boy showed the power of his blade, which he called Chameleon. And, there was a reason for that too. His blade seemed to disappear! But, how could that be possible? I asked Kenny what was up with that and opened his laptop to analyze the blade.

"Don't worry. It's not really disappearing. It just spins so fast, it looks like it's blending in with the environment around it. It looks more translucent than invisible." Kenny explained after he analyzed the blade with Dizzi. Once we informed Max on what was going on, he was able to anticipate the other blader's moves and counterattack. But still, even after that, Chameleon began showing signs of using that magnetic field and began overpowering Max again. Even when he used the MG core, he was still having a hard time against the other blade. Then, Max figured there was only one way to win: he had to call out Draciel. After a flash of light from his blade, a giant turtle appeared. I had never seen Draciel before. He was incredible!

But then, something strange happened. Some kindof electric net formed around Draciel, like someone was trying to capture him! Was this what Team Psykick wanted? They wanted our bit-beasts? I couldn't be sure to make a guess like that. Maybe they were just doing this to weaken him enough for Chameleon to finish him off. But, Draciel was too powerful for the net, he broke it with ease, causing some little explosion (possibly from whatever tried to capture him). The explosion caused a tree to be knocked down and landed across the little body of water and onto the mound of island.

Within seconds, Draciel knocked Chameleon out of the dish and sent the camouflage boy running. Max was able to walk across the tree to get to where we were, where we congratulated him on a job well done.

"You and Draciel were awesome, Max! I never got to see your bit-beast before. He's so cool!" I said. I couldn't help it. I couldn't contain my excitement. There were not many bladers that I knew that had bitbeasts so being able to see one in battle like that really made me excited. Max just laughed at my enthusiasm.

"Thanks, Mikayla. I can't wait to see your bit-beast in action." He said. I smiled. As we continued walking, we thought we found ourselves in the clear. I could hear water.

"We're free!" Tyson said, running up to some rocks that blocked our view from whatever was on the other side. But then, the cliff gave away and Tyson was left dangling on the edge of the rocks.

"Tyson!" We all cried and ran over to help him up. "Ow…my ankle…" He moaned, clutching his ankle once he was safe. Suddenly, a laugh broke out around us. "Did you think I was joking? Now you see for yourself that you're trapped!" The man said. He was right. When the rocks fell, we were able to see water, but it was an ocean. We were surrounded by it. That could only mean one thing. We were on an island. And it seemed like there was no way off of it.

* * *

><p><strong>From Author<strong>- So there's chapter seven! I hope you guys liked it. Don't worry, next chapter there will some more KaixMikayla bonding. Please review!


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer**- I do not own anything of Beyblade. Any reference to any characters, plotlines and such belong to the creators of Beyblade.

**From Author**- Okay guys, just want to say sorry for the long wait. Finals are coming up so I've been working on my final projects and everything but I didn't want you guys going too long without an update so I'm updating it tonight but I don't know when I'll update it again over these next two weeks. Please bear with me.

* * *

><p>"Tyson, are you okay?" I asked, kneeling down next to him. He was sitting on the ground, clutching his ankle. "Yeah, I think so…ow!" He said, hissing in pain. "Let me see." I said and pulled down his sock. His ankle was red and swollen…not a good sign. Probably just a bad sprain but still, not good to have any kindof injuries in a situation like this.<p>

"That's not good. Okay, I know it might be tricky but try not to put too much pressure on it when you're walking." I said, standing up. Tyson nodded. "I'll try." He said. Max sighed.

"So, what's our plan now? We can't just sit around here." He said. "Yeah but we also can't go walking around this island. From what we've already gone through, these people are not playing games. And, most likely, they have more traps around the island." Ray said. He had a good point.

"Obviously, we need to find a way to escape." Hilary said. "Yeah, one problem. We're completely surrounded by ocean! Unless you can find us a boat, our only choice will be fighting." I said. Suddenly, Kenny pointed in an area on the other side of the island.

"Look there, guys." He said. We all looked to see a lighthouse. "So? What's the big deal?" Tyson asked. "Well, I know for a fact that lighthouse's have radios just in case there's an emergency." He explained.

"If there's the chance that there's one there." Max brought up. "It's our best choice. We'll have to take the risk and try." Ray said. Kenny nodded.

"I agree. So, I say, we split up. I'll go to the lighthouse along with…" Kenny started but stopped short. "I'll go with you, Chief." I said, walking over next to him. "I'll go too." Kai spoke up for the first time since this conversation happened. "You guys might need the extra protection." He said.

"Okay so you guys will go to the lighthouse and we'll look for the others and get these battles done with." Ray said. "Great. And we can communicate with each other using the battle analyzers we were using before." Kenny said. We all pulled them out. The battle analyzers were a small device, about the size of a calculator, that would input data about battles and others beyblades. But, how would we communicate with these?

"They have transceivers in them so we'll be able to talk to each other through them." Kenny explained. "Okay so you guys contact us when you get to the lighthouse." Max said. "Right." Kenny said and we all split up.

Kai, Kenny and I walked alongside the coast of the ocean so we could see the lighthouse in clear view. It didn't take us long to get to a rocky cliff. The only way to get through it was to scale the side. It was a bit scary, since I have a fear of heights but I had to stay tough. If one person panics, the entire group panics and I couldn't let that happen. So, I took a deep breath and scaled the cliff behind Kenny with Kai behind me. A few minutes went by of walking and I thought I heard a sound. But, maybe I imagined it so I continued on. Then, I heard Kai gasp and shout from behind me.

"Guys! Look out!" He cried. We turned to him then, hearing a rumbling from above us, looked up. The cliff was collapsing down on us! Screaming, we all pressed ourselves as close as we could to the side of the cliff. I shut my eyes tightly as I heard the rocks fall and dust spray up from the impact of rock on rock. When the dust and smoke cleared, I opened my eyes to make sure it was okay.

"You alright, Mikayla?" Kai asked. That's when I noticed something. Kai had pressed his hands against the side of the cliff above mine and Kenny's heads. The position was a protective one, shielding us from the rock fall that just happened. I took a quick glance at his body. He didn't seem to be injured so it looks like he wasn't hit. But, as a reaction from the closeness (and the fact that he protected me), I blushed.

"Y-Yeah, I'm okay." I said, cursing my stupid stuttering. "Oh no! Guys, the path is gone!" Kenny exclaimed. Kai and I both looked. Sure enough, the rock fall had blocked our way to the lighthouse. Then, that annoying laugh echoed around us again.

"Did we not make ourselves clear before? You can only get your freedom by fighting and winning. So, unless you pull back and fight, you will be putting yourselves in severe danger because we will hurt you until it clicks in your tiny brains." The man said. Okay, this guy was really getting on my nerves.

"This guy just won't shut up, will he?" I muttered. Kenny looked at me and Kai. "Well, you guys are the bladers, so, what should we do?" He asked. There was hardly any hesitation. Kai walked over to the pile of rocks, climbed up one and looked back at us.

"I'm going to the lighthouse, what about you guys?" He asked. I thought about it for a second then replied with a grin. "Let them try and stop us. Because I can't wait to get some payback for this." I said, climbing up the rock as well. Kenny followed and we made our long and hard climb up the rocks. A few times, my feet slipped and I almost fell but Kai managed to grab my arm before I fell. He pulled me up to safety and I regained my footing enough to finish the climb to the top of the pile of rocks. Then, we heard an explosion.

"What on earth was that?" Kenny asked. "Dunno. But, we'll probably find out soon." I said as we made our way down the pile of rocks to the other side of the pathway. We managed to get up onto clear grassy pathway until we hit a bridge…or what was left of it.

"Looks like we found out what exploded." I said. "Great. The lighthouse is across from here. How will we get there now?" Kenny said. "We'll still find a way. C'mon, let's go." Kai said and we took off to find a different way across. Team Psykick was pulling a lot of dirty tricks and I hated it. I just hoped that the others were okay.

**Tyson's POV**

"Guys, wait, I need to stop. My ankle is killing me!" I complained, sitting down on a nearby rock. We had stopped in an area of the woods and weirdly enough, a run-down truck was just sitting there. It looked like it wasn't working which was good. I was afraid it was going to blow up in our faces or something.

"How's your ankle doing?" Ray asked as he, Max and Hilary sat on the loading area of the truck. "A little better, maybe I can walk on it more….OW!" I said, trying to use it more but it just cracked and hurt worse. Suddenly, we heard the engine start on the truck and before we barely knew what was going on, the truck suddenly drove backwards, taking Max and Ray and Hilary with it! My adrenaline kicking in, not caring about my swollen ankle, I ran to catch up and jumped on the front of the truck.

"Tyson! Do something!" Max yelled. "Stop this thing!" Ray cried. "Help!" Hilary screamed. Desperately, I crawled my way through the empty windshield and fell into the front seat. I tried doing something, turning the steering wheel, hitting the brakes but nothing would respond! When I turned around to see where we were headed, I saw the end of the cliff and next thing we all knew, we were falling off the cliff and onto the ground below. I have no idea how we survived it but we did. I swear, I was going to pound those Psykick's faces in when I saw them!

"Well, boys, thanks for dropping in." The man chuckled as his voice boomed out of nowhere. Man, I really hated this guy. "Welcome to the next stage of the match." He said. When I was able to stand up straight and get rid of the dizziness that clouded my head, I looked to see a cave right in front of us.

"Guess we have no choice." Ray said as we all walked (well, I limped) into the cave. It was so dark, I could hardly see two inches in front of me. I lost sight of the others. But, we began talking to each other to make sure we were all still here. I didn't like where this cave was going. It was so dark and I didn't trust Team Psykick. What if something came out and attacked us?

"Hey guys, look, light up ahead!" Ray said and I heard them both run towards the light. I tried my best to run but I was mainly hopping on my good leg but the motion was shaking my bad leg and it just hurt a lot. When we got to the room, we saw a beydish and candles all around us. All the candles were lit but anything could make them blow out and we wouldn't be able to see again.

Suddenly, some boy appeared calling himself "Emperor Bat." Wow, I really hoped that wasn't his real name. Cause if it was, I'd laugh in his face right now. Anyway, I wanted to battle him because I was really ticked off about all this but the others said no cause I had my injured ankle, so Ray stepped up instead.

The match started within seconds and Ray was having difficulty hitting his opponent's blade. It was really fast. But then, Batty pulled a cheap trick. He made his blade whip past the candles, extinguishing the lights. Now, I could barely see Max and he was standing right next to me!

That situation made it worse for Ray. Batty's blade began slamming Driger. Whenever Ray would try to attack, he would miss completely and his opponent would counterattack. Finally, Ray called out Driger. It was his only chance. But, when he did, the same electric trap that tried to capture Draciel swarmed around Driger and swept him up in a net-like thing. And, while that was happening, his opponent kept slamming into Driger non-stop. There had to be some way to….

And then, it happened. I figured it out. Well, more like I heard it.

"Ray, listen to the sound of the other's blade as it's about to hit yours!" I cried out to Ray. "The sound? Okay." Ray replied. I couldn't see but I was sure Ray was concentrating on hearing the noise of the other blade spinning. After a few shouts and commands from Ray, he came out with his final attack and knocked the other's blade out. Driger managed to break through the electric binds that held him and went back into the blade. But, we couldn't celebrate for long. The cave suddenly rumbling and rocks began falling all around us.

"The cave is collapsing!" Max cried. "We have to get out of here!" I yelled. We all ran as fast as we could towards the exit and made it just in time. But, as soon as we were in the clear, my ankle began throbbing the worst it's ever throbbed. It felt like someone was repeatedly smacking it. It hurt so badly. I could hardly move or stand. This wasn't good. How could we continue on with my ankle like this?

**Mikayla's POV**

It seemed like forever that we've been walking. But finally, we found another bridge leading across the river below us. The lighthouse was right past this bridge. All we needed to do was cross it.

But, as we began walking, it seems walking across wasn't going to be so easy. Because at the end of the bridge was a beydish and another boy in the Psykick uniform. It was our next opponent.

"It's about time you showed up. I've been waiting to battle you, Kai." He said, looking straight at Kai with a mischievous grin on his face. I turned to Kai. "Looks like he's all yours. Do me a favor and kick his butt good and hard for trying to almost kill us back on the cliffs." I whispered to him. He gave me a smirk that made butterflies burst in my belly and swarm all around.

"You got it." He replied and stepped up to the dish. Even though I knew each one of the Bladebreakers were great beybladers, I still couldn't help but worry each time I watched them battle. After all, this was Team Psykick and who knows what kindof trick they will pull next. I just hope Kai knows what he's doing.

* * *

><p><strong>From Author<strong>- There you go guys! More action, battles and of course, Kai and Mikayla fluff. Gotta love the fluff! Anyway, please review!


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer**- I do not own anything of Beyblade. Any reference to quotes, characters, plotlines and such are all credited to the creators of Beyblade.

**From Author**- So I had some extra time and decided to update! I guess it's my way of apologizing for the long wait last time. I apologize again but, like I said, finals and final papers are coming up so, I've been swamped lately. Anyway, enjoy the chapter!

* * *

><p>"Hey, not bad for getting yourselves this far. But don't go patting yourselves on the back. You're not going any farther than this." The boy said and then pointed at Kai. "You're going down, Kai." He said and then, readied his launcher. Kai said nothing but took out his Dranzer and also readied for battle. Then, I noticed Kenny open his laptop and began typing away.<p>

"Kenny, what are you doing?" I whispered. How could he be on his laptop at a time like this? "I'm scanning to see if any more of those bitbeast capturing systems are around here. We don't want Kai to lose Dranzer." He explained, continuing to type away. I watched him as he typed for about a minute then Dizzi got a hit.

"You guys are right in the middle of two capturing systems." She said, showing two white, blinking circles on the monitor, indicating where they were. "Okay, now it's time to hack in and jam their frequency so they can't use the system anymore." Kenny said. I nodded.

"Okay Chief, good luck with that." I said then turned back to the match. They were just about to start. After the countdown, they launched their blades into the dish. I bit my lip. I knew Kai was good, I've seen him practice but still, practice is different in a real match and also, Team Psykick could have some trick up their sleeve.

"You can do it, Kai!" I cheered. I don't really know what made me blurt it out but I figured I needed to do something other than stand around and worry. Then, his opponent called out a very powerful attack. Some form of tornado formed around his beyblade and began drilling into Dranzer. Dranzer began to wobble, losing spin. Not good.

"What are you waiting for? Call out your bitbeast!" His opponent cried but Kai acted like he didn't hear him. But, I could see in his face that he wanted to call Dranzer out but couldn't. Kenny and Dizzi had to destroy that bitbeast capturing system first before he could call him out and Kai knew that. I just hoped it could hold out.

"Kenny! Please hurry!" I cried to him. "I'm trying! Almost there…." He said, typing faster and faster. "Got it, Chief! We hacked their system, now to just shut it down." Dizzi said and when Kenny clicked a button, two words popped up that sent relief throughout my core: Progam Terminated.

"It's done! Now it's safe for Kai to call out Dranzer." Kenny said. I grinned and turned back to Kai. "Kai! You can call out Dranzer now! It's safe!" I cried. Kai glanced back at me, smiled a little then turned back to the battle.

"Thanks but I don't need Dranzer for someone like him." He said and then, Dranzer seemed to gain power from…nowhere. I had no idea that Kai still had that much power left to give out. But then, he called out his final attack and his opponent's blade was knocked out of the dish and fell to the river below. The boy took off seconds later.

"Alright! Great job, Kai!" I cheered. Kai picked up Dranzer and gave us a small smile. I couldn't help but blush. Every time I saw Kai smile, my face would go red. Ah, but I can't worry about that now. We needed to get to the lighthouse and call for help.

When we got there, I used the battle analyzers to contact the others. "Hello? Ray? Max? Anyone?" I said into it as Kenny worked on the radio inside the lighthouse. "Mikayla?" Ray's voice came from the other end.

"Hey, you guys okay?" I asked. "Yeah, we're fine but Tyson's ankle is still pretty swollen. We had to run out of a collapsing cave which didn't help his ankle." He explained. Then, I heard Hilary scolding Tyson in the background.

"…told you this would happen, Tyson! You need to be more careful!" She cried. "Oh yeah, like I just asked the cave to collapse for me? Get real, Hilary!" Tyson yelled. The rest got a little static-like and I couldn't hear them but maybe Ray just moved away from them so we could talk.

"Anyway, did you guys make it to the lighthouse?" He asked. "Yeah, we did. Kenny is working on trying to make the radio work right now." I explained. "Alright. Contact us when you guys get through." Ray said. "You got it. Bye." I said and disconnected from our chat. I peeked inside the lighthouse where Kai and Kenny were.

"Did you get a signal yet?" I asked. "Not yet but I'll keep trying." Kenny said. I nodded. "Good luck." I said.

**Tyson's POV**

After Ray talked to Mikayla, we heard that annoying voice again. Apparently, Kai had fought a battle and won. That means there were only two battles left. Mikayla and I were the last ones to fight. I was more worried about Mikayla than I was of my own battle. I hope she was okay.

"Now, just follow the sun and you'll come to your next battle." The Psykick man said. We had no choice. Without any contact with the radio at the lighthouse, we had to still fight. With some help from Max, I was able to stand up and limp along with Ray and Hilary, following the man's instructions. We walked until we came to a waterfall. Right in front of the waterfall, on the last patch of earth before hitting the water, was our next opponent.

"This guy is mine." Ray said. "No way, you had the last one. I'm taking him." Max said. "No, you're both wrong. I'll take him." I said, standing up. They both looked at me.

"Are you kidding, Tyson? Not with that ankle of yours." Ray said. "Yeah, man, there's no way you can fight with that swollen ankle." Max pointed out. I shook my head. "I don't care. I'm going to fight, injured or not." I said and then, walked over to the beydish. We both loaded our launchers.

"3…..2….1…"

"LET IT RIP!"

**Mikayla's POV**

"I got through! Help is on the way!" Kenny cried. I smiled. "Great job, Kenny!" I said. "We should get back to the others." Kai pointed out. He was right. We needed to regroup again. As we walked back over the bridge and into the woods, searching for the others, we came to a small clearing and what was there waiting for us? A beydish.

"Another battle…" I muttered, looking at the beystadium. Then, I heard a chuckle. I looked up and saw a boy with short black hair in the Psykick's uniform. "I've been waiting for you, Mikayla Granger." He said. I narrowed my eyes at him.

"Yeah well, I'm here now." I said. "Wait, Mikayla, are you sure about this?" Kenny asked. I looked at him. "Does it look like I have any other choice, Chief? Besides, I want a piece of these guys. They need to learn who they're messing with." I said, grinning slightly. Kenny looked unsure at first but then returned the smile.

"Alright, good luck." He said. "Show them what you've got, Mikayla." Kai chimed in. I tried my best not to blush but I felt my face get slightly warm and I tried to hide it. "You bet I will." I said, turning back to my opponent.

"Your little reunion with your friends ends here." The boy said, pulling out his launcher. I pulled out mine and readied it for battle. After the countdown, we shot our blades out and they hit the dish perfectly.

"Go Nightwing!" I cried to my beyblade and it went for the attack but my opponent dodged it. I growled slightly. They've got some moves. That would be expected of Team Psykick. But, I wasn't going down that easily. Our blades slammed against each other numerous times. But no matter how many times I hit his blade, it wouldn't falter for long. I just couldn't get the leverage I needed. I knew there was only one way to end this but, I tried not to depend too much on Nightwing's power.

After awhile, however, I started to believe I really did need Nightwing. It's not like I was doubting her, I just tried to get through this on my own. But, with the rate this was going, it was going to continue to be a stand-off. We were both pretty evenly matched.

"Call out your bitbeast, Mikayla." Kai said from behind me. I turned to him. "I know you're trying to do this on your own but you can't keep this up. You _need_ your bitbeast. Call her out." Kai encouraged. I stared at him for a moment but then, smile, nodded and turned back to my battle.

"Alright, here we go. Nightwing!" I cried out and in a flash of light, my bitbeast appeared: a big and beautiful black-as-night wolf with silver streaks going down her back and neck. She opened her eyes and they glowed a misty blue. I smiled. It's been awhile since I had to call her out for a battle. It felt good to have her out and by my side again. My confidence and my strength seem to grow as soon as she appeared.

"Alright Nightwing, attack!" I cried out and in one final blow, my opponent's blade was knocked out of the stadium and smashed into the dirt at his feet. Quivering, the boy ran away. A second later, Nightwing went back into my blade and I picked it up.

"Wow, so that's your bitbeast? She's amazing!" Kenny exclaimed. I turned to him and smiled. "Thanks Kenny. I've always found her amazing too." I said, smiling at my blade before putting her away.

"Good job." Kai congratulated me. Again, I felt warmth rise to my cheeks. "Thanks Kai. But c'mon, we need to get back to the others." I said. Kenny and Kai nodded. "Right. Let's go." Kenny said and we took off to find the others.

**Tyson's POV**

The battle was not going well. My ankle was killing me, I could barely concentrate. Not only that but my opponent used some cheap little trick on his blade so that it would suck up the water that was hitting the stadium and come out the other end so it wouldn't affect it's spin. Dragoon, on the other hand, was having a hard time maintaining balance on the slippery dish.

"C'mon Tyson, you can do this!" Ray yelled from behind me. "Yeah, c'mon! You got this!" Max cheered. I know they were trying to encourage me but it was hard. But I knew I had to do this. I couldn't live with myself if I lost this battle. Not only that but I could never face my friends again. No, I wouldn't let that happen. I won't let my friends, or my sister, down. I had to win!

"Tyson!" A new voice cried out. My eyes snapped open and I turned around. Mikayla was standing right there. She was alright and Kai and Kenny were with her. "You can do it!" Kenny cried. "Just concentrate!" Ray yelled. "We know you can do this!" Max cheered. "Don't give up!" Hilary screamed out. All that support from my team was enough to give me more strength and determination to win.

"DRAGOON!" I cried out and suddenly, a whirlwind formed around my blade and Dragoon appeared. But then, that stupid capturing system formed around Dragoon and tried to weaken him. Curse those stupid Psykick people! They just don't know when to leave well enough alone. But I wasn't going to let them take Dragoon. After a moment or two, Dragoon burst through the electric net and the capturing system was destroyed. Then, a moment later, Dragoon gave his final attack and the other blade was knocked out of the dish. We did it!

"Way to go, Tyson!" Everyone cheered from behind me. Then, Dragoon returned to the blade and I put him back in my pocket.

**Mikayla's POV**

Tyson did it! He won! I was terrified he was going to lose, especially since he had that swollen ankle, but he really did it! I couldn't help it, I went over and hugged him.

"Great job, Tyson!" I cried, hugging him tightly. "Ow! Thanks Mikayla but ow! My ankle is ow! Still hurting…OW!" Tyson cried and clutched his ankle. I immediately let go of him.

"I'm so sorry, Tyson! Here, let me wrap it." I said and after cleaning the small amount of blood that cut around the swollen ankle, I tore off a bit of my shirt and used it to wrap Tyson's ankle. I made sure not to tie it too tightly.

"How's that?" I asked. "It's good but…ow! Man, this thing hurts!" Tyson whined. Then, we heard the sound of a helicopter and waved it down. Inside were Mr. Dickinson and Grandpa! I couldn't believe it! They found us! We were going home.

* * *

><p><strong>From Author<strong>- So how was it? I hoped you guys liked it! Added some minor fluff and also, you guys got to see what Mikayla's bitbeast looked like! Don't worry, you'll see more of her battles later on. Review please!


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer**- I do not own anything of Beyblade. Any reference to plotlines, characters and such are all credited to the creators of Beyblade.

**From Author**- Okay so I had some extra time so I decided to update! I'm glad to see more people are favorting and liking this story. Hopefully, I hope to get more reviews! Anyway, onto the story!

* * *

><p>We finally made it back home. Our first stop was the hospital because Tyson's ankle had swollen up pretty bad. I was glad he was able to finally get the treatment that he needed and was able to rest that ankle. I had to admit, though, over the time that Tyson was staying at the hospital, it was a bit lonely at home without him. Sure, there was Grandpa but still, Tyson was my brother, my twin, and so it always felt a little bit…empty without him. Ah, it's hard to explain. I guess one would truly understand if they were one of a pair of twins themselves.<p>

I knew that later today, we were all going to go visit Tyson but, since it wasn't visiting hours, we were all just hanging out at my place to talk about what exactly happened back there on the island. We all agreed on one thing: we were sure we were going to see those people again in the near future. But, what would they come up with next?

Well, I don't really want to worry about stuff like that right now. But, there has been something I've noticed ever since that incident on the island. I've become pretty close with Kai. I mean, it's not like I wasn't close with the others but something about Kai just made him very easy to talk to. I guess it's because he wasn't much of a talker, he would just let me talk and he would listen. I liked that about him. He knew when to speak up and give his opinion so it's not like he was clamming up all the time. I don't know what it was but we really seemed to hit it off.

"Yo, homegirl, think you could carry some of this firewood over there to the stock pile?" Grandpa asked me. I was sitting outside, writing down about our "adventure" on the island. Hey, I liked to write. What can I say? Anyway, I put my notebook aside and stood up.

"Sure thing, Grandpa." I said. We didn't want to practice without Tyson here so Grandpa made us do chores. It wasn't all that bad since there were so many of us we got them done quickly. Since I didn't see the others around, I'm guessing that Grandpa put them to work as well. I walked over to the good sized pile of wood and began picking them up.

"Need some help?" Kai asked, appearing from inside the dojo. I looked up at him but before I could say anything, the wood that was in my hands was suddenly gone and was now in Kai's hands.

"You weren't going to let me say no, were you?" I said, crossing my arms across my chest playfully. Kai shook his head slightly. "Nope." He replied and then, gave me a smile. Another thing I noticed about our time together, Kai's smile would get bigger each time he would smile at me. But, it never failed to make me blush. But, I just smiled back at him and grabbed a new pile of wood.

"Well, aren't you the gentleman." I said, giggling slightly at the end. Kai just chuckled but said nothing else. We then began taking the wood and moving it over to the stock pile on the other end of the yard. As we continued to move it, Kai and I began talking some more.

"So you think Team Psykick will come back?" I asked, stacking some of the wood on the pile. Kai began stacking his bit of wood in his hands. "I have no doubt in my mind that they won't. People like them don't just show up like that, kidnap us and then drop off the face of the Earth." He replied, stacking the rest of his pile and then taking the last one in my hands and putting it away.

"I suppose you're right. Seems a lot of people are after us. It's not just Team Psykick but also those others." I said, walking back over to the first pile with Kai. We began piling some in our hands and then walking back.

"Yeah, I know what you mean. I still want that rematch with Dunga." He said and we began stacking the wood again. "Same here. But I wish I at least knew her name. Seems she didn't have the decency to introduce herself when we first met." I replied, finishing stacking my pile. Kai finished with his as well and brushed off his hands.

"I'm sure you'll get your chance, Mikayla." He said. I smiled. "Thanks, Kai." I replied. Then, Grandpa suddenly came out of the dojo, carrying two lemonades.

"Thanks for all your hard work, homies! Here's a little refreshment." He said and handed us the drinks. "Thanks, Grandpa." I said, taking a sip of my drink. The lemonade was very refreshing. And it wasn't until I began drinking that I realized how thirsty I was. Grandpa just smiled back and went back into the dojo, leaving Kai and I alone again. I walked over and sat on the edge of the dojo's deck. Kai sat next to me and drank his lemonade.

"You know, it's funny…" I began, not liking the awkward silence that came out between us. "…I've read so many of Tyson's letters these past two years. The first year wasn't all that intriguing. He'd have a small tournament here and there but it wasn't until last year's letters that really grabbed my interest about what he was doing." I said. Kai looked at me, seeming interested in what I was saying.

"Tyson's letters didn't just seem more intriguing by the kind of things that happened, but it was because of how he wrote about it. He seemed so excited and so much more _alive_ when he talked about it. The way he described meeting each of you and the tournament you guys won. It made me a bit jealous that I couldn't be a part of it. But, I was also happy that he was having a good time and making friends. Friends that would always stick with him. That's how I saw it by the way he wrote, anyway." I paused to take another sip of my lemonade. Kai still didn't say anything. Again, he was in his listening mode.

"But now it's funny that I'm here. I always kept thinking to myself of how much I wanted to be there, competing with you guys at the tournament and even just meeting you guys. Just by the way Tyson described you guys, you all sounded so great. And now, I finally got the chance to meet you guys and call you guys my friends as well." I said, looking at Kai with a small smile. Kai gave a slight smile in return. Then, I let out a small laugh.

"Sorry if I'm boring you with my thoughts but, I just kinda needed to say that to someone." I said, taking another sip of my drink. "There's no need to be sorry, Mikayla." Kai said, making me look at him.

"It's nice to hear things like that every once in awhile." He said and swirled his lemonade around slightly before taking a sip. "Also nice to have someone to talk to." He said in a lower voice, like he was saying that more to himself than me. I blinked then smiled.

"Same here. You're very easy to talk to, Kai." I confessed. Kai looked at me and I could see the shock written on his face, like no one had ever said that to him before. "You really think that?" He asked. I nodded.

"I do. I mean, sure, I can always talk to Tyson about really anything but there are some things I can't even talk to him about because, I love him and all, but there is a level of maturity he hasn't really hit yet and sometimes, I need to talk about things that require someone of a more mature personality to fully understand where I'm going at. Do you get what I mean?" I asked, believing I may be talking too much or trying too hard to explain my point. But, to my surprise, Kai just smiled.

"Yeah, I know exactly what you mean. Thanks." He said and clanked our cups together a bit. I laughed a bit. "No problem." I replied and then we drank the rest of our drinks in silence.

Later that day, we all got together to visit Tyson at the hospital. He was in a room occupied with about five other roommates. We heard from the nurses that he was entertaining the others with his beyblading tricks. We all peeked inside to catch him doing just that. Then, Max got an idea.

"Hey, I got an idea to tease him a bit." He said. "What is it, Max?" Ray asked. Max just grinned. "Just watch." He said and we all silently walked into the room. I could see Tyson standing up on the bed and enjoying the clapping and cheering he was getting from his roommates.

"What's the meaning of this? You're all supposed to be resting!" Max said in a fake, deep voice, trying to act like a doctor. Suddenly, Tyson quickly put his beyblade and launcher underneath his pillow and acted like he was resting.

"Yes, sir." He muttered. Then, we all laughed and approached his bed. "Gotcha, Tyson!" Max said, grinning at him. Tyson sat up and gave Max a slight glare. "Oh, nice, Max!" He replied, pouting.

"Actually, I thought that was a pretty good imitation, Maxie." I said, patting him on the back. Max just laughed. "But why are you still in the hospital? You look okay to me." Ray said. Tyson sat up.

"Because, if I stay here, I don't have to go to school or study or nothing! It's great here!" He said, grinning widely. I sighed. "You're so lazy, Tyson." I said. Tyson pouted. "I am not!" He said.

"Yes, you are, Tyson!" Hilary spoke up, appearing in the doorway with Kenny. "You don't need to be here if you're well enough to walk around and stuff on your own. Even Miss Kincaid has been worried and came here to see you." She said. We all looked at the doorway and saw Miss Kincaid walking over with a box in her hands. Tyson quickly lay down and pulled the covers over himself.

"How are you feeling, Tyson?" She asked. "Not so good. I don't know how much longer I'll be here…" Tyson said in his fake sick voice. I rolled my eyes. He was such a faker!

"Well, here's a present for you." Miss Kincaid said, handing Tyson the box. Changing his mood immediately, Tyson took the box and opened it to reveal…homework. I covered my mouth to try not to laugh. The look on Tyson's face was too priceless.

"Serves him right." Ray whispered to us, making us all laugh under our breath. Even Kai cracked a smile at the scene. Then, Mr. Dickinson came running in to check on Tyson. After Miss Kincaid left, we all decided to go outside to talk about what happened.

"I'm so sorry about what happened the other day. I know you don't believe it was my fault but I feel responsible for what happened." Mr. Dickinson said, looking down. "Hey, don't worry about, Mr. D. But, listen, I have a favor to ask. Do you think you could find someone for me? His name is Ozuma." Tyson said. Mr. D looked at Tyson.

"Ozuma? Is that the boy that you battled at that tournament a few weeks ago?" He asked. Tyson nodded. "Yeah, and I want a rematch!" He said. "We _all_ want rematches, Tyson. Remember, they beat us all….well, except Kai. He tied with his opponent." Max said.

"I still want a rematch though." Kai chimed in. "Yes, I will make sure I will find them." Mr. Dickinson promised. Suddenly, Kai turned towards the hospital and began looking at something. I looked at him then the direction he looked in.

"Do you see something, Kai?" I asked. Kai didn't say anything but I could see in his face that he might've seen someone. But I didn't see anyone. But, I wouldn't blame Kai for being a little paranoid. After all that's happened, we should all be glancing over our shoulders every now and again. But, I just gotta know, why does everyone want our bitbeasts so badly?

* * *

><p><strong>From Author<strong>- Yay! Chapter 10 done. Wow, can't believe I have ten chapters already. Insane! Anyway, so I added some time with Mikayla and Kai. Hopefully, Kai wasn't too OOC. I tried to keep him in character as best I can. Anyway, please review!


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer**- I do not own anything of Beyblade. Any reference to quotes, plotlines and such are all credited to the creators of Beyblade.

**From Author**- So here comes chapter 11! This story is going great so far. I love the feedback I'm getting and I still hope to get more. Thank you and enjoy the chapter!

* * *

><p>After Mr. Dickinson promised to try and find these five mysterious people, Tyson finally decided to leave the hospital, knowing that he couldn't fake his bad ankle for too much longer. We finally made it back home. Tyson seemed happy to be back home, although he was still disappointed that he needed to go back to school but hey, that's just how it is. Once we got in, we were greeted by everyone else. Max also had a bit of a surprise for us. He handed me and Tyson new launchers. Tyson's was white while mine was purple. Everyone else had one too. Max's was green, Ray's was a royal blue while Kai's was a midnight blue. They looked awesome! I couldn't wait to try it out. Tyson and I were about to battle with each other when we all suddenly heard a noise. It sounded like a thud on tile. Like someone just landed on a rooftop. We all turned. I was right. Someone <em>did<em> land on the rooftop, well, more like jumped on it but still. There stood a big, muscular guy with blonde hair and the piercing green eyes. Obviously, it was one of those mysterious people that were after us. And by the description we heard, this guy was Kai's opponent: Dunga.

"Long time, no see, guys." He said, chuckling. Kai immediately stepped up. "It's him." He muttered and before anything else could happen, Dunga took off with Kai following closely behind. We all ran after them, calling Kai's name. Dunga could be leading him into some kindof trap but Kai just took off. We continued to run until we hit the bridge. We found Kai and Dunga underneath the bridge where a beydish sat in between them. Barely any words were spoken before the match started. I could see a fire in Kai's eyes. He _really_ wanted this rematch.

The battle was very heated, even from the start. Their blades clashed and clanged against each other. Neither one was giving up. Whenever Kai would seem like he was getting the upper hand, Dunga would pull back and pull some tricky counter move that could only frustrate Kai. And then, it only got worse. Dunga released his invisible bitbeast. This wasn't good. But a moment later, Kai cried out Dranzer's name and he appeared. I couldn't believe my eyes. I've seen every one of the Bladebreaker's bitbeasts except Kai's. And now, I finally got to see it. It was a huge and beautiful phoenix. I had never seen anything like it.

Then, the strangest thing happened. Another blade came flying out of nowhere, zipped past us and hit against something, destroying it. When we turned to see what it was, we saw it was a camera that was watching us from on top of the bridge. I turned to see who's blade it was and saw Ozuma standing right behind Dunga, clad in his cloak. A moment later, we heard an explosion from above, a car screeching away, and bits of the bridge began to crumble on top of us!

"Kai, look out!" I cried. Most of the rubble was collapsing over where Kai and Dunga were standing. The bitbeasts, sensing the danger, went back into the beyblades. Dunga grabbed his blade.

"You were lucky this time, Kai. But next time, you won't be." He said and took off with Ozuma. "Get back here, Dunga!" Kai cried after him and went to chase, but was stopped by Tyson, who grabbed his arm.

"It's not worth it, Kai." He said, pulling him out from underneath the bridge, where dust and smoke came from the collapsing pieces of the bridge. Frustrated, Kai pulled away from Tyson and walked off. I could see the anger in his eyes. He was not happy. But, I couldn't blame him. But I'm sure after he had time to cool off, he would be okay.

Once we got back home, we got a call from Mr. Dickinson. He wanted to meet with us at the BBA. We all went over there and sat down with him in his office. He got straight to the point. He told us some information about those mysterious bladers. He said their team was called the Saint Shields and they were still in town.

"Great. So we got two teams following us around and pestering us." I replied, crossing my arms over my chest. And I thought the scientists were annoying. Geez, what is the big deal with our bitbeasts anyway? I mean yeah, they're powerful and all that but it seems a bit much to be going through all this just for them. There had to be other reasons. We just didn't know about them.

"Alright, I'll have the BBA search for the Saint Shields and figure out what we can about them. For now, I suggest you kids just lay low for a bit. After all, we don't know what exactly Team Psykick will pull next." Mr. Dickinson suggested. Tyson didn't seem too happy about it at first but then agreed. So, we all went back to the house to practice. I watched as Tyson and Ray went at it. I could even tell that they've improved from the first time I practiced with them.

I got so caught up in watching them that I hardly noticed that Max wasn't with us. When the battle ended, we all looked around for him. He was right here a second ago….where did he go?

"Oh, there was some girl looking for him and Max went after her." Grandpa explained when he noticed us wondering and looking. "Some girl?" Ray repeated. We all looked at each other.

"You don't think…?" Kenny started. "Oh, I don't think, Chief, I _know_. It must be one of the Saint Shields. She was after Max so it has to be that girl that beat him back in New York." Tyson said. And so began our search for Max. Why would he just take off after her without informing us? It was dangerous going out alone like that! Max, what were you thinking?

**Ray's POV**

We all split up to search for Max. We knew we had to stick together when it came to battling these people. Especially with those invisible bit beasts of theirs. I eventually found myself in the woods, calling out Max's name. And that's when I heard it: the sound of beyblades clashing. Max was in a battle, I just knew it was his blade. I ran after the sound and found Max in a tight spot. That girl he battled, along with the boy who battled me, were overpowering Max, 2 vs. 1! Completely unfair. So, I pulled out Driger and launched it into the stadium, smacking into all of the blades, causing them to fly out into their owner's hands. They all turned to me.

"Two against one is completely unfair or do you Saint Shields don't know that?" I said, walking over next to Max. My opponent, Joseph, just laughed. "Whatever. Stay out of this, Ray. It doesn't concern you." He said. Now it was my turn to laugh.

"Doesn't concern me? Anything that concerns my friends and teammates concerns me as well." I said, narrowing my eyes at him. He seemed unfazed by my words and just stood there nonchalantly. "Fine then, if you're so concerned, why not do something about it?" He challenged.

"I will!" I said, loading my launcher. Max did the same, followed by Joseph and the girl. After a quick countdown, our two on two match started. Immediately, Joseph and the girl called out their bitbeasts, and they made them visible! Joseph's was a giant elephant while the girl's was a shark. Max and I copied their moves, releasing our bitbeast as well.

From the beginning, the match was not looking good. Joseph and the girl both double teamed Max. When I went in to help, they both moved away at the last minute, causing me to hit Max's blade instead.

"Sorry, Max!" I said. Max shook it off. "Don't worry about it. Just focus on beating them!" He said. I nodded and focused my attention back on the match. Then, the two of them began double teaming me. They worked their beyblade's moves so well, it was almost like a dance. Then, when Max tried coming to my help, they did the same thing. They moved away, causing Driger and Draciel to collide again. Driger wobbled a little, but he was still in.

"Max, stay close to me or else they'll keep double teaming us." I said to him. Max nodded and Draciel came and spun by Driger. But, for some reason, our opponents smiled. What were they planning?

Suddenly, both of their blades began spinning at lightning speed around us, causing this weird electric friction to hit against our blades. We were stuck. We couldn't move or get out of this. At least, I didn't see anyway out. Closer and closer their blades spun around us, and more powerful did the friction increase. There was nothing we could do. And I hated it. Finally, it happened. Draciel and Driger were knocked out of the dish. They disappeared into our blades and lay at our feet, motionless.

"Oh no…" I muttered under my breath. "We lost…" Max said. I couldn't believe it. I was so sure we could win but we didn't. Why is it that we can't seem to beat these people? What is up with them anyway?

"Max! Ray!" I heard Tyson call our names. I turned to see Tyson running through the woods over to us. "Are you guys okay?" He asked. "We're fine Tyson but…we lost a match." I said. Tyson glared.

"No way!" He said. Suddenly, Ozuma and Dunga appeared. "Just accept it, Tyson. They already have." Ozuma said. Tyson turned his attention to him.

"Ozuma…I've been looking for you." He said. Ozuma didn't seem a bit worried at all at the potential rematch that was about to come about. In fact, he just smirked at the opportunity.

* * *

><p><strong>From Author<strong>- Woot! There we go. I know this was kinda half Mikayla, half Ray's POV but still, it's how the story goes so yeah. Please review!


	12. Chapter 12

**Disclaimer**- I do not own anything of Beyblade. Any reference to quotes, plotlines and characters are all credited to the creators of Beyblade.

**From Author**- Sorry guys for the wait. Like I said, finals are coming up and I've been worrying about those as well as final presentations. Anyway, please enjoy the chapter!

* * *

><p><strong>Ray's POV<strong>

After Max and I lost the match between Joseph and Mariam, the girl battling Max, Tyson showed up right before they all left. There was one girl in the Saint Shields bunch I didn't quite recognize though. She had blonde hair and the same piercing green eyes. But, from her description, I'd say she was Mikayla's opponent, whom we still don't know the name of. Anyway, Tyson challenged Ozuma to a rematch and was now standing and waiting for Ozuma's reply. Three words were all he said:

"Bring it on." After that, we ventured away from the forest into a run-down warehouse not too far from where we were before. The match started almost immediately. Both of them shot their blades into the ground (there was no beydish). I didn't like the way the match was going. Ozuma was dodging everything. Not good.

**Mikayla's POV**

Kenny, Kai, Hilary and I continued to search for everyone. First, it was only Max but now, we couldn't get a hold of Tyson or Ray either. Finally, when we heard the sound of blades clashing, we followed the sound and found them in a warehouse. I watched what was going down. Tyson was battling Ozuma again, and Ozuma was winning. He was dodging all of Tyson's attacks like it was nothing.

Then, Ozuma made his move. He pushed Dragoon back so fast and hard that Dragoon was now squished between Ozuma's blade and the wall of the warehouse. The next thing I heard was:

"Flash Leopard!" Ozuma had called out his bit beast's name. A flash came from the blade but still, Ozuma wouldn't reveal his bit beast to us. A moment afterwards, Tyson called out Dragoon. Dragoon and the invisible Flash Leopard battled. All I could see for Ozuma's bit beast was a stream of red light. It acted like a rope, swarming around Dragoon and binding him. Dragoon was losing the battle.

"Tyson!" I cried out to him. I couldn't bear to watch him lose like this. It's not just any battle after all. Who knows what the Saint Shields would do once Tyson lost. They could let him go like before or they could do something like take Dragoon away and run off. And that, was the reason why Tyson has to win at all costs!

"Victory Tornado!" Tyson suddenly cried out. That was one of his best attacks. Did he figure out a way to stop Flash Leopard? I hope so. Dragoon's eyes glowed and he commenced the attack, breaking the binds that held him down and the blade pushed back Ozuma's blade.

"Finish him!" Tyson cried and after one big smash, Flash Leopard went flying into the wall of the warehouse. I wish I had a camera because I wanted to record the look on Ozuma's face. Finally, Tyson was able to slap that stupid, arrogant smirk off his face. But then, my own smile was wiped clean off my face. I was so focused on the battle that I didn't realize the fifth member of the Saint Shields was there: the girl who beat me. My hands clenched into fists. I finally found her and I wanted my rematch.

"I won! I won!" Tyson cheered as we all went over to congratulate him. But then, Ozuma began laughing and claimed he let Tyson win. What? Seriously? Wow, this guy was just a big, sore loser. He told Tyson that he still had a lot to learn and they all began to walk off. No way! Not until I get a rematch!

"Hey, wait!" I called out to them. They all stopped and looked at me. I stepped up and pointed to the blonde haired girl. "I've been looking all over for you and I'm the only one here who hasn't gotten a rematch out of you." I said. The girl just smiled.

"Oh, believe me, sweetie, you don't want a rematch. Didn't your brother's match plus Max's and Ray's match tell you anything? Well, you weren't there for the other match but they lost. It's pointless to have a rematch right now because you would just lose." She said. I glared at her.

"Oh, really? You talk big but can you back those words up?" I challenged. I was getting fired up. My temper was starting to build. I wasn't going to be left out here. I _was_ going to get my rematch. The girl looked over at Ozuma. He just shrugged.

"Do whatever you want." He replied. The girl looked back at me and smirked. "You want a rematch? Fine but don't say I didn't warn you." She said and pulled out her blade. I did the same.

"First off, why don't you tell me your name? You never really full introduced yourself." I said. She just grunted. "My name is Cecilia. Now, let's get this started!" She said and in a matter of seconds, our beybattle had started. Okay, just focus. Don't let her pull any of her tricks. Like Tyson, I waited until she made her move. I wasn't going to be sucked into her trap.

"C'mon Mikayla! You can do this!" I heard the others cheering behind me. I smiled. That just help build up my confidence and strength. Thanks guys. Nightwing stood stationary while her blade was circling around me. She was obviously waiting for me to make a move but I wasn't falling for it.

"C'mon Cecilia, just finish her off so we can go home." Mariam said behind her. Cecilia just grinned. "I plan to….Anacia!" Cecilia called out and in a flash of light, her bit beast appeared. She made it visible: it was a giant anaconda snake! I had never seen anything like it. But, two could play at that game.

"Nightwing!" I cried out and my bit beast emerged from my blade. Our blades finally slammed into each other, the impact making both blades stumble back but then, after each of us cried out a command, the clashing continued.

"What are you waiting for, Cecilia? Finish her off!" Ozuma said from behind Cecilia. Cecilia looked at him for a moment, nodded and then turned back to the match.

"Alright, no more fooling around. You don't stand a chance against me, not with your current skill, Mikayla! And I'll show you just what I mean….Anacia, finish her!" Cecilia cried to her bit beast and suddenly, her blade gained strength from nowhere! She began slamming Nightwing and after a few more hits, Nightwing was slammed into an empty crate that was sitting in the warehouse. I couldn't believe it. I lost…_again_.

"See? Didn't I tell you that you would lose? Come back when you can actually give me a challenge." Cecilia said and walked off with the rest of the Saint Shields. I was still processing what just happened. I had her! How did she manage to pull off a win?

"Mikayla…" Tyson's voice came to my ears. I looked up and saw him and the rest of the team, staring at me with concerned eyes. "You battled really well, Mikayla." Ray said. "Yeah, you and Nightwing were great!" Max said, smiling at me. I knew they were trying to cheer me up but, I felt so…depressed.

"I was…so sure I could win." I whispered. Hilary put a hand on my shoulder. "You'll get her next time." She encouraged. Tyson nodded. "Yeah, don't be upset. You battled really well. You just need to work on a few techniques, that's all." He said, smiling at me. I managed a smile at his words.

"Thanks guys." I said. "Now, get your blade and let's go home." Kenny said. I nodded. "Sure thing." I said and went over to retrieve my blade but Kai had already done so. He handed it to me.

"You really did battle well today, Mikayla. Don't doubt your abilities because that's what will keep you down." He said. I smiled. "I won't. Thanks, Kai." I said. He just nodded and we all headed back to our house to rest up for whatever was coming tomorrow.

The next day, Hilary woke us up early to start on "training" which was code for running our butts off! It was killer. I felt like I was dying. She had us running who knows how many miles and also, had us running up and down stairs outside in the park. When we finally got some rest, I could barely speak for the first few seconds that I was catching my breath. We ran all day until finally, Sergeant Hilary let us go home and rest up from the long, hard day. We talked about the Saint Shield problem again and decided to go visit Mr. Dickinson later to discuss about them a bit more with him.

"Stalking?" Mr. Dickinson asked when we got to his office and explained our situation. "Yes because he comes around every once in awhile asking for a match but doesn't seem all that concerned about winning." Kenny explained.

"Have you found any new information on them, sir?" I asked. Mr. Dickinson shook his head. "I'm afraid not. They're a tricky bunch and are good at hiding their identities and whereabouts. I'm sorry but I don't think I can help you." He said, reluctantly. We all sighed. Well, I guess there was nothing for us to do but to just lay low and practice our techniques as best we could. Suddenly, a knock sounded at the door and a woman stepped in.

"Sir, your ride is here." She explained. Mr. Dickinson nodded and stood up. "I'm supposed to be attending a small tournament in town today. If you kids would like to come, I'd be more than happy to drive you there." He explained. A tournament, huh? I guess that would keep our minds off the Saint Shields problem for now. We all agreed and went with Mr. Dickinson to the tournament.

Once we got there, we noticed the whole stadium of people was leaving the building. We had no idea why. None of them would tell us when we asked. So, we had to go inside to find out. When we got closer, we heard and felt a strong gust of wind coming from the inside of the stadium. What was going on?

When we ran inside the stadium to see what was up, we found it. A kid in a Psykick uniform was standing by the dish and a bit beast was hovering over him. But it was no ordinary bit beast. It was some kindof cyber bit beast! It looked just like Dragoon only more robotic looking. It was the most amazing and scary thing I had ever seen in my life! How did these scientists from Team Psykick create this monster? The thing was tearing apart the stadium building. It looked like the kid from Team Psykick couldn't control it because he was looking mortified.

"We need to get out of here! This place will collapse!" Kenny cried. "No way, I have to put a stop to this!" Tyson said and began walking over towards the Psykick kid. "Tyson, no!" I cried and went to run after him but someone grabbed my arm and stopped me. I turned and saw Kai grasping my arm.

"Kai, let me go! I have to stop Tyson before he hurts himself!" I yelled. It was so loud with all of the wind and pieces of the building falling down that you had to yell to actually speak to someone. "You can't go over there! It's too dangerous!" Kai yelled right back at me. But that made no sense! If it was so dangerous, Tyson was going to be crushed or hurt or something!

"Kai, Mikayla, look out!" Ray cried and suddenly, the cyber bit beast hit a section of the building's ceiling and it broke and came tumbling down towards us. But, before it could hit, Kai pulled me by both of my arms out of harm's way. He protectively pulled me close to him and I saw that Max and Ray had done the same thing to Hilary and Kenny. I turned to where Tyson was and his path towards the Psykick kid was blocked by a big piece of rubble that fell from the building.

"Tyson! C'mon, we have to get out of here!" Max cried out to him. The wind was getting stronger and the cyber bit beast seemed to be getting more powerful. This wasn't good. We could all end up getting seriously injured….or worse. Suddenly, the bit beast cried and in a flash of light, disappeared back into the blade. But, it sent some kindof shockwave across the entire building, hitting all of us and knocking us back even further. I nearly lost my balance but Kai's firm grip on my arms held me in place. I noticed that the wind had stopped.

"You alright?" Kai asked me. I nodded. "Yeah, I think so. And you?" I asked. After all, Kai got hit by the shockwave as well. "I'm fine but…what the?" He stopped his sentence short and his attention went back to the Psykick kid. The same black van that kidnapped me, Hilary and Kenny a few weeks back came rolling in, grabbed the kid and blade and took off before we could do anything.

"What…on earth…was that creature?" I asked, completely blown away by everything that just happened. I felt Kai's grip tighten around my arms, like he was mad or something. "I don't know but I don't like this…" He said, squeezing me tighter. Okay, now it was starting to hurt.

"Umm…Kai, you're kinda…hurting me." I said, wincing at his strong grip. He blinked and turned back to me. "Oh, sorry." He said, letting go. I rubbed my arms where he held them. My adrenaline was pumping so fast that I could barely process what happened or even believe it was real. What was that creature? How did Team Psykick create it? And what were they planning on doing with it?

* * *

><p><strong>From Author<strong>- So again, I apologize for the wait but I hoped you liked this chapter! Added some beyblading action, you all figured out who the mysterious blader that challenged Mikayla was and I even mixed in some KaixMikayla fluff for ya! Please review, thank you!


	13. Chapter 13

**Disclaimer**- I do not own anything of Beyblade. Any reference to quotes, characters and such are all credited to the creators of Beyblade.

**From Author**- Thanks to those who reviewed! I'm still hoping to get more feedback but it's a working process. Anyway, please go to my profile and check out the awesome picture my friend made for me. It's under the "OC's" section. It also gives a link to her fanfiction site. I greatly appreciate what she's done for me and I love her to death!

* * *

><p>Also, people who have mentioned about making the battles with Mikayla a bit longer. I'll try my best but sometimes, the anime can stretch the battles out longer than when you're writing about it so please bear with what I write. Thank you. Now, enjoy the chapter!<p>

After that scary incident at the tournament, we all went back home, a bit shaken but okay. Kenny and Dizzi began calculating and analyzing the data on what happened back there. It wasn't a pretty sight. That robotic thing that looked like a bit beast, sent shivers down my spine. I didn't like it, not one bit. When Kenny was done analyzing, he told us that the "cyber" monster was not original, in other words, it was a copy. He then told us that they were most likely made from data collected on our bit beasts. Well, that didn't sound good. That meant they were trying to create more of those things? Just great.

"But, you gotta admit, the bit beast did look pretty cool." Max said. "Hey, whose side are you on?" Tyson said. Max put his hands up defensively. "I'm just saying!" He said. Then, Hilary spoke up for the first time since Kenny began talking about that thing.

"So, how was it? You say 'cool' but how 'cool'?" She asked. Max blinked, looking confused. "You know what I mean, really cool." He said. Hilary sighed in frustration. "Why can't I see a bit beast? It's not fair!" She complained. I patted her on the shoulder.

"Don't worry, Hil, I'm sure you'll be able to see them one day." I encouraged. "But I want to see them now!" She cried, stomping her feet. "Calm down, Hilary!" Ray said. Hilary huffed, crossed her arms but stayed quiet.

"Okay, we obviously know who's behind this. It must be Team Psykick because they're the only ones we know of who have the technology for this type of programming." Kenny said. "So, what do we do about them?" Tyson asked.

"Nothing yet. But, what we can do to help ourselves is to work harder with this new exercise program I made, along with more bit beast techniques." Kenny explained. The next minute, we followed Kenny down to the beach where he made us run…._a lot_. I felt like my shins were going to burst, I was getting the worst shin splints. I felt like I was dying and I wasn't the only one. After who knows how long of running, I could see everyone else began to pant like dogs around me. Finally, we couldn't take it anymore. We all collapsed simultaneously onto the sand. I felt sand get into my nose and mouth but I didn't care. I was just glad I could rest for a moment.

Although, the training wasn't done there. Kenny made us do sit ups, push-ups and use weights when practicing our launching technique. After an hour of doing this, we collapsed from exhaustion again. At this point, I'm not sure if I could launch my beyblade. Not properly, anyway. My arms hurt so bad, they felt like jelly.

"Alright guys, breaks over. Time for some battling!" Kenny said, walking over to us with Hilary at his side. Still panting slightly, I managed to get on my feet again. Everyone else wobbled to their feet as well. "Okay, who's battling first?" Tyson asked.

"Let's have Ray and Max practice first. I wanna see how well Max's defense can go against Ray's speed. Also, I'd like to see if we can get Ray's speed up enough to get past Max's defense. But, no slacking!" Kenny said. Max and Ray went over to the dish.

"Geez, Kenny's more of a drill sergeant than a beyblade technician." I muttered. "Don't let him hear you say that or he'll run us double what we ran today." Kai said. I had meant to say that comment to myself but it seems Kai heard me.

"Yeah, you might be right." I said and watched Ray's and Max's match. The entire time, Hilary tried to see the bit beast but couldn't. She kept getting frustrated with each passing minute. Finally, the match was over.

"Nice job, you guys. Okay, next I want to see Mikayla and Kai. I wanna see how Mikayla's speed can fend against Kai's power." Kenny explained. I nodded and went over to the dish. Kai stood on the other end. After the countdown, we launched our blades.

"Dranzer!" Kai cried out and out came Dranzer. "Nightwing!" I called out and my bit beast appeared as well. The blades twirled around each other a few times, slammed against one another until one more hit and both our blades came flying back into our hands, our bit beasts returning to the blades in the process. We all wanted them to be short battles. We didn't want to overdo it.

"Nice match!" Tyson said. Hilary, on the other hand, was not happy. "Why can't I see the bit beasts? Are you guys hiding them or something?" She cried, stomping her foot in frustration. I sighed.

"Hilary, we're not hiding them. I don't know why you can't see them but we're not doing anything fancy with them so you can't see them." I explained. Hilary growled in frustration then bent down near the edge of the stadium.

"Just start the next battle! I'm standing right here so I can see them!" She said, looking intently at the beydish. We all sighed. "Well, Kai, if you wouldn't mind going again, let's see you and Tyson go at it for a bit." Kenny said. Kai nodded and Tyson took my place on the other end of the dish. When the battle started, Hilary desperately tried to see the bit beasts but couldn't and eventually yelled out in frustration, causing the beasts to be disturbed and return to the blades. Both Kai and Tyson did not look happy. We had to send Hilary over to where the steps were and told her if she moved off the steps and onto the beach, then she couldn't watch us. I felt bad but, we had to concentrate and train for these battles coming up.

The training did pay off. We all went up against each other a few times and could see improvement. I was happy about that. So, by the time the sun had set, we all headed back home to rest up for day two of training.

When we went back to the beach the next day, we saw something unexpected. Hilary was stretching on the beach in exercise clothes. Confused, we all went over and asked her what she was doing. She claimed she was bored just sitting and watching so she wanted to train with us. Seemed a bit weird to me but hey, if she wanted to hurt like we did then it's her decision.

So, the training began again. Running, push-ups, sit ups, weight training, and all that fun stuff. Then, we moved onto some battling. Each of us didn't go at the same time. We had one battle happen then continue the other training. Finally, collapsing time came. It was nearly sun set when we were done with training. I had to hand it to Hilary though. She was able to keep up with us with all of this training.

"Please don't tell me that's your game face. Because that's pretty disappointing." A voice broke out over our panting. We all looked up to see the Saint Shields standing by the steps to the beach. The person who spoke was Ray's opponent: Joseph. And it looked like Ray wanted revenge. A moment later, we were all standing by the beydish, standing behind Ray. After a quick countdown, the match began.

Immediately, Joseph called out his bit beast, but for some reason, he made it invisible again. Following suite, Ray called out Driger. The great tiger clawed at the other beast, defending himself from any of his tricky attacks. When Driger went to attack again, however, Joseph's blade managed to fend against his attack. It had a powerful defense that was for sure. Driger nearly slammed himself out of the beydish with that rebounded attack.

Again and again, Joseph's blade began to smash against Driger. His bit beast was merely a ball of light in the air where Driger was. None of us could see it, including Ray, which wasn't good. Joseph had a huge advantage. Man, I hated when they would do this! Why can't they just play fair and square and just let it be beast vs. beast?

"Ray, c'mon!" Tyson cried. "You can do this, Ray!" I cried out. With the encouragement from us, Ray managed to push back Joseph. Shocked and frustrated by it, Joseph called out a special attack, giving his blade even more power and just began drilling into Driger! This didn't look good.

"Is he…going to lose?" Hilary asked me. I bit my lip. "I'm not sure. He's in a tight spot, especially when he can't see his opponent's bit beast." I said, continuing to watch the match. Driger couldn't take much more, I knew that. And it seemed Ray knew it too.

"Driger!" Hilary cried out his name then, a shocked look appeared on her face. She then pointed upward. "Look out! What is that?" She asked. We all looked up. "I can see it! Driger, look out!" Ray called out and at the last second, Driger managed to dodge Joseph's attack. Calling out his final attack, Driger clashed against Joseph's blade and sent it flying. However, before we could gloat, the Saint Shields took off in the blink of an eye. Driger returned to the blade and Ray fell to his knees from the intensity of the match. We all cheered in celebration of Ray's victory.

"Hilary, I gotta say thanks, though. You saved both me and Driger. If you didn't see Joseph's bit beast and warn me about it, I would've lost." Ray said, turning to her and smiling. Hilary blinked but then, her face broke out in a grin.

"I saw a bit beast! I finally saw a bit beast!" She exclaimed happily. I smiled. Looks like we had two victories on our side of the beydish today. Ray won his match and Hilary was finally able to see the bit beasts. Today was definitely a good day.

The next day, Kenny gave us a break because of Ray's victory. I was thankful and so were my legs. They still throbbed from all the running. So, I decided to sit outside and write about our time training and the victory. I have been writing all about my adventures here. I don't really think it's a diary, more like a book. Well, not really but, whatever. Anyway, I was so engrossed in my writing that I barely heard the door being slide open and close a few times or hear Tyson and the others walk by to the other section of the house. Someone, however, stayed behind because a shadow passed over me, breaking me from my writing concentration.

"What are you writing about?" Kai asked, sitting next to me. "Just sortof logging everything that's been happening since I got here. I just finished writing about Ray's victory yesterday." I said, smiling.

"Could I have a look?" Kai asked. I nodded and handed him the notebook. Hopefully, he didn't read some of the other logs because…I had written some things about him. I tried to cover over my blush. I didn't want to think about if he did read them. But, he stayed on the page where I wrote about yesterday and silently read it. After a minute, he handed the notebook back to me.

"You really know how to write. The details are very good." He complimented. I smiled. "Thanks, Kai. I've always liked to write for as long as I can remember." I said, closing up the notebook and setting it aside.

"So, are you still feeling unsure about all these upcoming battles?" Kai asked. I took a minute to process how I was going to explain it before replying. "Well, I'll admit, I was unsure at first but, with all this training and especially with Ray's inspiring win yesterday, it's really motivated me and has built up my confidence. Of course, it's also good to have family and friends around to support you." I said, smiling at him. He smiled back.

"Yeah, I hear ya." He said. I ran my fingers through my hair, brushing out the tangles. I had to do something with my hands because otherwise, I'd be twirling my fingers and twitching because that's just how I get around Kai. But then, a conversation topic popped up in my head.

"Hey Kai, what was it like? Winning the world championship?" I asked. He looked at me for a moment then turned to look up at the sky, like he was contemplating how to say it.

"It was the greatest thing I had ever experienced in my life. You worked so hard to get there and finally, all that hard work paid off. I mean, you think you would go in there with confidence, thinking you'll do great but in reality, you do amazingly and end up winning. It's the greatest rush ever." He explained, forming the words slowly, drawing them out, like he was somehow trying to get me to understand the feeling just by how he explained it, but I couldn't. I had never gotten the chance to compete in a big tournament, let alone win one. Yet, I smiled.

"It sounds wonderful. I'm really happy you got to experience that happiness." I said, but then regretted it slightly. I had meant to say "you all," talking about the Bladebreakers but only ended up saying "you." I blushed at my mistake. Thankfully, Kai didn't seem to notice. In fact, he said something very strange.

"Don't worry, Mikayla. You'll get to experience that happiness. I know you will." He said. I stared at him. When did I say that I wanted that? I mean, he was dead on, I _do_ want to experience that but how was he able to interpret me like that? Was it something in my voice? My tone? Or my face? Either way, I was astonished that he was able to read me like that. But, I felt my heart flutter at his words.

"Do you…really believe in me that much?" I asked. Again, I had meant to say one thing but said something else. I meant to say, "Do you really think so?" but it came out as that. I should just wear a neon sign that says: "I like you, Kai!" on my chest. I could barely catch myself in these mistakes and slip ups. My thoughts left me when I felt warmth on my hand. I looked down and saw Kai's hand lying on top of mine. It wasn't cupping it or laced with it, it was just lying on top of it. Still, I blushed.

"Yes." Kai said. It was all he said but it still made my heart do a back flip. My pulse began to race and my heart thumped against my ribcage. Could Kai…like me too? All I could do was smile at him because my throat felt extremely dry all of a sudden.

"Hey, there you guys are!" Tyson said once he came around the corner. I felt Kai's hand leave mine and I straightened myself up. "C'mon, it's time for more training!" Kenny said, coming up to us a moment later.

"Training? But you said today was our break!" Tyson whined. "And you had your break. Now, back to training!" Kenny said. Tyson whined more and we all resumed training. I swear, though, I was going to kill Tyson for what he just did.

* * *

><p><strong>From Author<strong>- Heh heh, I'm so evil, aren't I? Building up that moment and then…moment killed! Don't kill me okay! Every brother has a moment killer with their sisters…believe me. Ahem, anyway, please review!


	14. Chapter 14

**Disclaimer**- I do not own anything of Beyblade. Any reference to characters, plotlines and such are all credited to the creators of Beyblade.

**From Author**- Woo! Finally, I am free! That's right, finals are done and so is school! Well, for now, at least. I am on summer vacation! So that means, more time to update! So, here we go!

* * *

><p>After a full week of Kenny's killer training schedule, we began to see some major improvement on not only our strength and stamina but our beyblading techniques as well. And, after Tyson's interruption the other day, whenever Kai and I would talk, we would do it somewhere we wouldn't be disturbed. We began to talk about more personal things, things that I've only told Tyson about. But I began to realize that even though Kai considered the Bladebreakers his friends, he never had someone to open up to. At least, that's what I got out of it anyway.<p>

"Mikayla, can I ask you something a little personal?" Kai asked me during one of our talks. "Sure." I replied, wondering what he was going to ask. Kai seemed a bit unsure, like he was contemplating asking me but then he turned to me and asked:

"What happened to your parents? Your grandpa just briefly mentioned to us that your parents were killed but…I wanted to hear it from you." He said. I fisted a handful of grass nervously. He wanted to know, which just meant he wanted to know more about me. I shouldn't tell him because I've never really told anyone but…then again, getting it off my chest could be the best thing for me right now.

"They were killed…in a car accident. It happened so fast. We were driving home from eating out one night. The roads were slippery from the previous storm we had and a car from the other side of the road lost control and….hit our car." I said, my voice cracking at that last part. Kai put a hand on my shoulder to comfort me.

"There are only a few things I remember. The crash, sirens, the doctors and nurses doing something to me and then, the next thing I remember was waking up in the hospital. When they told me what happened, I asked for my parents but they just gave me a look and I knew. I blacked out after that but the nurses said it took them twenty minutes to get me to stop screaming." I continued, hugging my knees. Kai just listened in, with a look of pure sadness on his face. But, I couldn't stop the story from pouring out of me.

"I still haven't fully recovered and I don't think I will. I remember while I was lying in my bed one night, my neighbor was watching some horror movie on tv. Whenever it came to the parts when something scary would pop up and that 'doom' sound came out, I kept flashing back to the accident. The nurses had to move me to another room because I was screaming again and they wanted me to keep away from other people so the noises wouldn't disturb me. I stayed away from horror flicks after that." I said, tears finding their way to the surface and began leaking out. I tried to hide them, I didn't want Kai to see but when he wrapped his arms around me, I knew he must've saw. And that point, I didn't care, I pressed my face into his chest and cried.

"I'm sorry, Mikayla, I never should've asked. You didn't have to tell me if it hurts so much to reminisce." Kai said, rubbing my back. It took me a minute to calm down so I could talk. I shook my head. "No, Kai, I'm glad you asked. I haven't told anyone about these experiences." I said. Kai looked at me.

"Not even Tyson or your Grandpa?" He asked. I shook my head again. "No, they just heard it from the doctor's report but they never came over and asked me about it. They probably just thought I didn't want to talk about it and at first, I didn't but now, it feels good to get it all out." I said, smiling a little through my tears. Kai gave a small but warm smile in return.

"I'm glad you were able to get that weight off your shoulders." He said. Then, I did something without really thinking about it first. I leaned up and gave Kai a kiss on the cheek. "Thank you for listening, Kai." I said, smiling a bit but also feeling a bit awkward that I just kissed him. Kai seemed a little shocked at my actions but smiled back.

"Anytime." He replied.

The next day, we were all at the park practicing. Tyson and Kai were battling and we were watching. Their moves were getting faster and better. It was great to see results. But then, during the match, a new blade came flying out of nowhere. At first, I thought it could've possibly been the Saint Shields or Team Psykick but when we all looked up to see who the owner was, we were shocked to see it was neither. It was a boy in some kindof school uniform with brown hair and brown eyes.

"Hey Kai, good to see you again." The boy said once each blader retrieved their blade. Kai knew this boy? Wait…could it be…? The boy turned to us once he walked down and stood next to Kai. "My name is Wyatt. I'm Kai's friend from school." He explained. I knew it. Kai had told me about Wyatt and what he had done. Apparently, when Kai claimed to have quit blading, this boy kept bothering him and asking Kai to train him or something. But then, when Kai was challenged by Dunga, Wyatt took Dranzer and battled Dunga in Kai's place, losing Kai's trust in him.

"Listen Kai, I know I made a mistake back home with stealing Dranzer and everything but I'm hoping you can forgive me and help me. See, I've been training at the academy for beyblading. But, I've come to a roadblock in my training and I need you to help me get through it. Will you help me?" Wyatt asked Kai. Even though we were a good distance away from the two, we could hear the entire conversation.

"No." Kai replied in a firm tone. Wyatt now seemed to be begging but Kai wouldn't budge. He just didn't seem to trust Wyatt after what happened and frankly, I don't really blame him. Finally, Wyatt left but I had a feeling he would be back. The others tried to go over and ask Kai why he wouldn't train him but I explained to them the situation and they understood.

After that, we went back to the house for dinner. When we were done, we had a visitor: Ozuma. But he wasn't here to battle. In fact, strangely enough, he was warning us about something. Since when the heck did he care about us? He told us that the scientists from Team Psykick had fixed the Cyber bit beasts and are ready to challenge us with it. I wasn't so sure if we could trust him. I mean, aren't they after our bit beasts too? This was getting way too hectic and confusing.

Anyway, we continued our training and practicing at the park the next day. Kai, for some reason, seemed to be really training himself up. Did he take Ozuma's warning to heart? I mean, we have every right not to believe Ozuma. But, then again, he probably just thinks Team Psykick is getting in the way of _their_ plans to take our bit beasts away so it's possible he was telling the truth.

"Hey guys, look!" Hilary said, pointing to the top of the steps. At the top stood Wyatt, clad in the Psykick uniform. My eyes went wide. He was part of their team now? This wasn't good. His determination to become champion was definitely going in the wrong way. Either that or he wanted to get revenge on Kai for turning him down.

"So we meet again, Kai." Wyatt said once he came down the steps. "So, how about a battle?" He asked. "Wyatt, I'm not going to fight you. There's no point. You don't know what you're getting yourself into." Kai said. Wyatt just laughed.

"Oh, I know what I'm getting into…" He said but was cut off when Dunga suddenly came out of the bushes. "What are you doing here?" Wyatt asked, turning to him. "Kai is _my_ opponent so back off, kid." Dunga said. Wyatt seemed unfazed, in fact, he laughed again.

"Actually, this turning out well. I could use you to warm up before I beat Kai." He said. Now it was Dunga's turn to laugh. "You asked for it, kid." He said and they both readied their launchers. We all ran over next to Kai.

"Kai, shouldn't we stop this?" I whispered to him. He shook his head. "No, if Wyatt thinks he can play in the big leagues, then he needs to learn for himself." He said. I turned back to the battle. Wyatt's blade was almost easily dodging Dunga's blade. Was this part of the power of the Cyber bit beast? I had never seen a blade with such quick reflexes. Dunga had his work cut out for him.

"Cyber bit beast, attack!" Wyatt cried out and in a flash of light, the bit beast was revealed. Only, instead of looking like Dragoon, this one looked like Dranzer! A moment later, Dunga called out his bit beast and made it visible: Vortex Ape was, well, a giant ape. The two creatures began to battle but, with each second, it looked like the Cyber bit beast was growing stronger and stronger. I then noticed Wyatt. He looked like he was in pain. Could all this immense power be too much for him?

Wyatt tried to fight through the pain and control the bit beast but it was too much for him. I saw him stealing quick glances at Kai, like he was still trying to prove to Kai that he was a good blader. But then, he fell to his knees, clutching his head.

"We have to stop this! This is going to end badly if we don't!" I said. But then, Wyatt stood up and had this crazy look in his eyes. He began laughing like a lunatic and commanding the bit beast to continue attacking. Was this creature so powerful that it was sapping the sanity and strength out of the blader that wields it?

Finally, Wyatt sent the final attack and Vortex Ape and Dunga both went flying backward. But then, the strangest thing happened. Wyatt just stood there, staring off into space, like he wasn't fully there. What was wrong with him? Suddenly, I gasped because Wyatt suddenly fell backwards and hit the ground with a thud. We all over to see if he was okay but Kai got there first. He held Wyatt in his arms and I could see Wyatt's face from over Kai's shoulder. He was shivering, crying and laughing in this nervous and panic kindof way. This wasn't good. He needed to see a doctor.

"We need to get him to the hospital." Hilary whispered to me. "I know but…" I stopped short when I heard Wyatt speak. "Kai, I'm sorry…I'm really sorry…" He said in a weak voice. He looked so pale, like he was….no, but that can't be possible! A bit beast couldn't…kill a person, could it?

Ten minutes later, Wyatt was being taken to the hospital. We all followed, of course, and waited in the waiting room for the results of Wyatt's tests. We were waiting for about thirty minutes before a doctor finally came out to let us know. I couldn't believe it. That creature…it _killed_ Wyatt. How could that even be possible? There was just no way! But I knew, I knew deep down that it was true. Wyatt was gone. I looked at Kai, his face had gone pale and shock was written all over.

As we all stood in the waiting room, mourning over Wyatt, I noticed when Kai walked outside. I could see from where I was standing, he was using the wall to support himself. I followed him outside and stood behind him, not sure what I could say to make him feel better.

"Kai…" I whispered. Kai glanced back at me and he looked paler than what he was a minute ago. "It's all my fault, Mikayla…" He whispered. I walked over to him. "No, Kai, you couldn't control what happened." I said. He suddenly punched the wall.

"But I could've trained him! If I did, this never would've happened!" He shouted. I had never seen Kai shout except during battles. He was so upset, beating himself up. He shouldn't be, it wasn't his fault.

"Kai, please, don't beat yourself up over Wyatt. It wasn't your fault. You didn't create that Cyber bit beast, Team Psykick did. They took advantage of Wyatt, not you. So please, don't be angry with yourself." I said. Kai didn't say anything for a moment then, he stood up straight.

"Psykick…" He whispered and I saw his hands ball into fists. "You're right, Mikayla. It was Team Psykick's doing and they're not going to get away with this. I'll get my revenge for Wyatt if it's the last thing I do." He vowed, taking out Dranzer, looking at him and then clutching it tighter.

"And we'll all be right behind you when facing Team Psykick." I said, smiling. He turned to me and smiled a bit back. "Thank you, Mikayla." He said and then walked past me and back into the hospital. I felt bad for Team Psykick because I wouldn't want to be on Kai's bad side…or the whole Bladebreaker's team for that matter. We needed to stop them. They've gone too far this time.

* * *

><p><strong>From Author<strong>- So some more KaixMikayla and the tragedy of Wyatt. Now, I know in the English, they never really told what happened to Wyatt but I kinda figured he died after this incident so that's what I made happen. Anyway, please review!


	15. Chapter 15

**Disclaimer**- I do not own anything of Beyblade. Any reference to characters, plotlines, etc. are all credited to the creators of Beyblade. And I do not own Kikyo Sharona, she belongs to my good friend KilalaInara.

**From Author**- Hey guys, sorry for the long wait. I was working all weekend so I've been using these past few days to sleep and relax and such. But! I'm back now and let's get this chapter rolling!

* * *

><p>Ever since Wyatt…passed on, not only has Kai seemed way more determined in his training but the rest of have as well. We hated seeing Kai upset and angry like he was. I decided to give him space. Even if I encouraged him back at the hospital, I still think he needs some time for himself to just train and cool down. But, we were all right behind him with the training. We weren't going to let him storm into Psykick's backyard on his own.<p>

So, our training continued. We began doing new tactics like speed and dodging practices. But, one day, while Tyson was practicing to dodge better, he seemed upset for some reason, and I don't think it was because of the whole Wyatt thing. He was distracted but even my twin telepathy couldn't figure out what was irking him. Finally, his blade lost control and stopped spinning.

"What on earth was that? You were blading like an amateur!" Ray exclaimed. We had all been watching. Kenny ran up to Tyson. "Tyson, I told you to concentrate! So why weren't you?" He yelled. Tyson growled under his breath.

"I _tried_, okay?" He retorted. "Didn't look like you were trying very hard to me." Kenny said. Tyson glared at him. "Get off my back, Chief! I'm trying, okay? So give me some space!" Tyson yelled right back at him. Now it was Kenny's turn to glare. I didn't like this. Fighting was never good. Hilary seemed to think the same cause she held Kenny back by stepping in front of him and I grabbed Tyson's arm to stop him from getting closer or possibly hitting Kenny. He looked like he wanted to deck him.

"Tyson, Kenny, please stop fighting. This isn't going to help with the training. So how about we take a quick breather and then get back to training. Sound good?" I said, looking between Kenny and Tyson but also glanced at Ray and Max. Hilary nodded.

"Mikayla is right, guys. This really isn't getting us anywhere. So, let's just cool down and get along, alright?" She said. Now, Tyson turned his glare on Hilary. "Shut up, Hilary. What makes you think you can boss us around? Same to you, Mikayla." Tyson said, saying that last part to me. I put my hands on my hips and glared at him.

"Don't talk to me and Hilary like that, Tyson. She doesn't deserve it, she does her part for this team and I'm not only your teammate, I'm your _sister_. So don't go treating me like some street dog!" I cried in his face, pointing a finger at him. Tyson huffed.

"Whatever. It doesn't matter anyway because I don't need to do these stupid practices. After all, I'm the best. I can defeat that Cyber bit beast, no sweat!" Tyson said, grinning slightly. I rolled my eyes.

"Oh, stop puffing out your chest like some hero, Tyson! Everyone needs practice and that definitely includes _you_!" I yelled, now getting sick of Tyson's attitude. Tyson glared at me. "What was that? Why don't you say that again, if you have the guts, _little sis_." Tyson said, emphasizing that last bit with spite. By now, I was about ready to explode. Just who does Tyson think he is? Sure, he may be my older brother (by only three minutes) but still! He has no right to talk to me like that! I glared at him, my rage boiling over to the point where I could barely think of a smart retort. Tyson, however, took it a different way.

"I take your silence as you saying you _don't_ have the guts. That's just who you are, isn't it, Mikayla? You always hid behind everyone, especially me. You could never stand up for yourself." Tyson said, taking a step forward. I took a step forward as well.

"I stand up for myself plenty, Tyson. And I don't hide behind anyone. I'm not afraid of standing my ground." I argued back. Tyson snorted. "Oh yeah? Coulda fooled me! A trait like that is never good to have on any beyblading team, including this one." He said. That struck deep. I couldn't believe it. He didn't think I belonged on the team? Well, I'll show him.

_Slap_.

The sound of skin on skin erupted around us as my palm hit against Tyson's left cheek. A red mark formed at the spot and Tyson's hand covered over it, a look of shock plastered on his face. The others gasped at my action and just stared at us. By now, little tears had formed in my eyes.

"If that's what you think, Tyson, then I'm out." I said, turning on my heel and stomping off. Before I could get out of earshot, I heard Kenny, Max and Ray say something to Tyson and footsteps coming towards me. Seems everyone decided to quit alongside me. At least I wasn't alone in this decision.

The next day, when I got dressed, Hilary came by with some crazy idea: a barbeque. Wait, barbeque? What the? What was she planning? When we all tried to make some smart remark about it, she wouldn't have it. She practically pushed us towards the park where Grandpa fired up the grill and began cooking. We set up a table with plates, utensils, cups and drinks. Hilary began to give us chores to do to help with the food. I glanced at the others.

"Umm…I'll make the drinks?" I said in a questionable manner. They blinked at me and glanced at the ingredients in their hands. "Well, I say we humor her." Max said. Kenny nodded. "Yeah, why not?" He said. Ray agreed with: "What do we got to lose?" And we all began to actually have…well, fun. I laughed for the first time since the argument yesterday when Kenny accidentally slipped on a banana peel and fell on his back. He was okay but it was still funny. Tyson, however, didn't want to share in the fun. He was being too stubborn. Oh well, his lose.

One thing that amazed me though was the way Max could eat! I mean, I thought Tyson was the one and only garbage disposal on his team but _man_, Max could eat! Seriously, seemed he had a hollow…everything! Looks like Tyson had competition with eating.

Speaking of Tyson, he finally decided to join us. I knew all the food around him was probably killing him and eventually, he cracked and began chowing down. Then, a little food eating contest started up between Tyson and Max. Like I said, they could both pack a lot of food into those bellies!

Anyway, after we ate, things seem to cool down between everyone. Even I began to relax and feel at ease again. Looks like Hilary's barbeque worked. We all sat down on the grass to digest and just relax. It felt like forever since we had a day off from training. It felt good. I just wished Kai was here to enjoy this with us….

"Hey Tyson, listen, I'm sorry that I slapped you yesterday." I said, glancing at him. Tyson sat up from the grass and looked at me. "Hey, don't worry about it. I kinda deserved it. And I'm sorry for what I said too." He said, smiling. I smiled back and pushed his hat down over his eyes, laughing. He laughed too while fixing his hat. Our laughter was abruptly stopped, however, because we suddenly heard a loud splash and screaming. We turned to see Grandpa had fallen into the river and was being pulled downstream!

"Grandpa!" Tyson and I shrieked as we all dashed after him. How were we going to get him out of the water? We didn't have anything to throw to him to help pull him in! Grandpa managed to grab onto a lone rock that was sitting in the middle of the river but the rock was wet and slippery, he wouldn't be able to hold onto it for long.

"Hang on! We're coming to help you!" A new voice cried out. We all stopped and looked to see five people around our age running down over to the river on the other side. Everything happened so quickly after that. One of them, a big guy, managed to pull out a large tree trunk and tossed it into the water at the right angle, causing the trunk to get stuck between the rock that Grandpa was holding onto and the bank of the river. Using it like a bridge, Grandpa made it safely back onto land. We started a fire so he could dry himself off before he caught a cold.

"Thank you so much for saving him." Tyson said to the mysterious five. Now that the excitement was over, I was able to take in the five's looks. The big guy who threw the tree had spiked up black hair and matching eyes; there was also a short blonde boy, the one who guided the big guy's throw, with purple eyes; another boy with spiky royal blue hair and blue eyes and two girls. One had red hair tied into a ponytail with grey eyes and the other had long, dark purple hair and green eyes.

"So, who are you guys, though?" I asked. They each pulled out a beyblade. "We're beybladers that travel around the world, studying cultures and learning new strategies from them." The blue haired boy replied. He then introduced himself.

"I'm Kane, by the way and these are my friends, Goki…" He motioned to the big guy, "…Jim…" He said, pointing to the small blonde boy, "…Salima…" He motioned to the red-headed girl, "…and Kikyo." He said, pointing to the purple haired girl.

"Nice to meet you guys. I'm Tyson and this is Kenny, Ray, Max, Hilary and my sister Mikayla." He said, pointing and introducing each of us. They greeted us with friendly smiles and began telling us of their adventures in different countries. Their stories were so cool! I wish I could go to some of those places.

"That's so cool that you guys can learn all those different tactics from all these different cultures." Ray said. Kikyo smiled at him. "Yeah, it really is amazing how some of these other people beyblade or just work their lives. I always look forward to meeting new people and learning new things." She replied. Ray smiled and they began to talk about different cultures and stuff. Ray began telling her about his culture back in China and she seemed so very interested. After that, each of us kinda broke into groups and began talking to each of these people. I talked with Salima about some of my adventures here and she talked about her adventures. She was a really nice girl. I could be real good friends with her.

"Hey Kane, how about a beybattle right here, right now?" Tyson asked, causing everyone else to stop their conversations and look towards the two leaders. Kane only grinned. "Sure thing!" He said and next thing we knew, we were lined up behind our teammates, preparing to watch a good, friendly beybattle. It seems I haven't seen one of these in awhile, what with people targeting us lately.

"LET IT RIP!" The boys shouted after a quick countdown. No beydishes around which meant this was a battle till the last beyblade was left spinning. From the beginning, Tyson and Kane seemed evenly matched. All those rogue tactics Kane learned obviously was being put to good use in this beybattle. And you could really see it, too. He was keeping up with Tyson like a pro. Tyson seemed to be enjoying it, though, as well as Kane himself.

The battle went on for a good twenty minutes or so. Throughout the entire thing, Tyson and Kane's moves were almost evenly matched. They would counter each other perfectly, almost like a dance. Kane tried to use some technique that was making Dragoon lose spin but even after he attacked, Dragoon still withstood the attack and came back with full force. Finally, when they both called out a final attack, the blades clash and bounced back off against each other and landed in their owner's hands, ending the battle in a tie.

"Wow, I don't believe it, it's a tie!" I said, breathing my shock and amazement. I never saw anyone so evenly matched with my brother. But by the look on Tyson's face, it looks like he enjoyed it greatly. The ground around them was all turned up and had holes in it from the match.

"Wow, you're good, Kane." Tyson said. "Yeah, so are you." He said and they shook hands. After that, they had to go so they waved a goodbye and took off. Somehow, though, I had a feeling we would be seeing them again. Maybe in a tournament or something. That would be cool!

* * *

><p><strong>From Author<strong>- Oh Mikayla, how wrong you are about that. Well, kindof. Ahem, anyway so sorry again about the long wait and there you go KilalaInara! I brought your OC in! Heh, she'll have a bit of a bigger part in this section of the story so you'll see soon. Anyway, please review!


	16. Chapter 16

**Disclaimer**- I do not own anything of Beyblade. Any reference to plotlines, characters and such are all credited to the creators of Beyblade. And I do not own Kikyo, she belongs to KilalaInara.

**From Author**- Well, I'm really happy with the feedback I've been getting. I'm glad to see that people are really enjoying this series! And, just to let you know, there will be a sequel. The sequel is for the season three of Beyblade. But, we still have much to go with on this series right now so on with the chapter!

* * *

><p>The next day, we were all practicing yet again when Kenny suddenly ran in, looking flushed and out of breath. From what I tried to pick up with what he said, he spotted Team Psykick's scientists at Mr. Dickinson's office and began to push us out the door towards there. Why would they be at Mr. D's place? This doesn't look good…<p>

When we got there, we pushed past his secretary, who tried to stop us and was about to crash into his office when we were stopped by voices. They belonged to Mr. D and the scientist guy from Team Psykick. I'd know that annoying voice anywhere.

"So, you are refusing my offer to set up another match against the Bladebreakers?" The scientist said. "Of course I am! I'm no fool, I know what your men are trying to do to those kids and their bit beasts and I won't allow it! Now, get out of my office!" Mr. D exclaimed. Woah, never heard him get so angry before. But then, we heard a chuckle. What was this guy up to?

"Well then, if you don't set up this match then I will have my Cyber bit beasts rampage everywhere and destroy everything in its path. You wouldn't want to be the one responsible for all the destruction and possible lives lost in that, would you, Mr. Dickinson?" The scientist said. Mr. Dickinson gasped and accused him of bluffing but by the sound of the scientist's voice, he wasn't. But that does it! There's no way we're going to let…

"NO!" Tyson cried and pushed open the door, falling flat on his face. The two men turned to the intrusion. "Tyson?" Mr. Dickinson said, sounding shocked. But, Tyson got quickly to his feet and we all glared at the scientist.

"We won't let you blackmail Mr. Dickinson!" Ray cried. "If you want a rematch, then I say, you got one!" Max said, crossing his arms over his chest. "That goes double for me." I said. Tyson didn't say anything, he merely copied Max's move but it was obvious he was right behind us. The scientist laughed.

"Well, look at that. It seems they have accepted my challenge. Now, the match will be in one week and I will say where it will be in due time. Good day, Mr. Dickinson, children." He said, walking past us with his two cronies following closely behind. Mr. Dickinson wiped the sweat from his brow with a handkerchief.

"Don't worry, Mr. Dickinson, we'll beat them and their Cyber bit beast." Tyson vowed, as we approached his desk. Then, I noticed a photo sitting on the table. The people in it were a familiar sight. I picked it up and looked at it.

"Excuse me, sir, but why do you have a picture of Kane and the other members of his team?" I asked. The others looked at the picture. "We just met them yesterday. Did they come here to sign up with the BBA?" Ray asked. Mr. Dickinson shook his head.

"No, they're the ones you'll be facing against. They're Team Psykick." He said. We all gasped and I dropped the photo out of shock. What? Kane and the others? On Team Psykick? There was no way! They were good beybladers, they fought with the true spirit of blading, and there was no way they would work for jerks like Team Psykick! Tyson seemed to mirror my thoughts because he suddenly took off out of the office.

"Tyson!" I cried after him as we all ran after him. We managed to stop him outside the BBA building. I knew where he wanted to go. He wanted to go to Team Psykick's headquarters to try and find the truth.

"Tyson, there's no way. Kane is one of them now." Hilary said. "How can we be so sure?" I asked, catching everyone's attention. "I mean, we hardly know them. Maybe, if we go there, we can find out the truth or at least try to snap them out of whatever trance or trick those scientists pulled on them." I said. The others seemed to contemplate it.

"Well, it's worth a try, I guess…" Ray said. Max nodded. "Yeah why not? We won't know for sure until we do something about it." He said. Tyson grinned. "Alright! Then let's head to Team Psykick's!" He exclaimed.

"Wait a second, Tyson! We don't even know where they're hanging out." Kenny said. "I can help with that." A familiar voice called out. We looked across the street and there was Ozuma. He walked over to us.

"Ozuma? How do you know where they're hiding if the BBA doesn't know?" Kenny asked. "I have my ways. Anyway, there on the north side of town in a big building with glass doors and windows. It's an eccentric shape so it'll stand out from the other buildings." He explained and then turned to leave. Could we really trust what Ozuma says? And for another, why was he even helping us?

It seems Tyson _did_ trust what Ozuma said because fifteen minutes later, we're standing outside the building that fit the description Ozuma gave us. They had guards posted at nearly every entrance. How were we going to get in?

"Over there!" Tyson said, pointing to a garage and loading dock. Okay, maybe not _every_ entrance. So, we all went down to the garage, except Max who, for some reason, decided to sit this one out. Anyway, we had to jump into a vent because one of the employees almost spotted us. So now, we were crawling through a vent. It was making me feel a bit claustrophobic.

Anyway, when we managed to get out of the vent, we found ourselves in a kitchen. Okay, at least we were in the place. Now, to find Kane and the others. Where would they be anyway? We had no layout of this place or nothing! Guess we just had to wing it.

We crossed many hallways, looking around every corner to make sure there were no guards walking close-by. I don't know how many different halls and doors we went through. But still, Tyson kept going on. Seems he was really determined to find the truth. I mean, I'd like to find out too but I still felt nervous about getting spotted.

Then, when Tyson tried another door, we found it to be a laboratory. There were monitors everywhere and five giant test tubes. It looked like this was the place where they made the Cyber bit beasts. It would make sense. I mean, what else would they use giant ten-foot tall test tubes for?

After that, we went back down the hall and found a pair of sliding glass doors. They stood out from the other doors so we crept inside. Inside seemed to be some sortof training room. We saw some trainees wearing the green Team Psykick uniform, machines that shot out beyblades for practice and then…we saw them. All five of them. Jim, Goki, Salima, Kikyo and Kane. They were all wearing the Team Psykick uniform, only there's were purple and they had these weird shoots on their left arms and some type of eyewear that covered their left eyes. But it seems we came in on a battle. Jim and Goki were at one of the beydishes and just launched their blades while Kane, Salima and Kikyo were watching from the side.

I watched closely. Jim was using this purple blade and Goki was using a yellow blade. Whenever Goki would attack, Jim's blade wouldn't even falter and Goki's blade was rebounded back and almost lost spin. Still, he kept at it, trying to find some way to slow Jim down. But, it didn't work at all and finally, Jim called out his bit beast: Cyber Draciel. Oh boy, good thing Max wasn't here. He _really_ would not like to see this.

The bit beast was incredible and frightening at the same time. Looking nearly identical to Draciel, except mechanical, it roared and shook the entire place. I covered my mouth to try not to let out a scream. After all, we still didn't want people to know that we were there. Anyway, Jim called out his attack and, without breaking a sweat, Cyber Draciel reduced Goki's blade to pieces. I couldn't believe it. They were more stable now. They learned to control those things. And what's worse! We thought they were our friends.

"Kane!" Tyson cried out but then we all tackled him, trying to shut him up. "You'll give away our position!" Hilary said. Tyson pushed past her and cried out his friend's name again. Kane, hearing his name being called, looked up.

"Kane! Don't let Team Psykick get away with this! They're just using you!" Tyson warned while we tried to pull him back. Now, we needed to get out of here! They knew we were here thanks to Tyson's outburst. And now, we were running for our lives to get out of here but, this place was so big, we couldn't really remember how to get out! So again, we were just winging it. We found a door that looked promising but when we tried to open it, it was locked!

"Great, now what are we going to do?" I asked, looking over my shoulder nervously. We were trapped. They would find us here eventually. Suddenly, we heard a bash and turned to see that someone had kicked the door open from the other side. It was Kai! But how did…? Max. He went to get Kai.

Kai led us out of the building before security could find us. We didn't stop running till we got back home. Tyson seemed the most upset about what we found out. But then, he turned to us and said something surprising.

"Hey guys, I'm sorry about all of this. I put you guys in danger just to try and find out about Kane. I should've just listened to Mr. Dickinson. I'm really sorry." He apologized, looking downward. Max and Ray went over to pat him on the shoulder.

"It's okay, bud, we know that you were upset." Max said. "But at least you know the truth now, right?" Ray said. Tyson smiled a little. "Yeah, I do. Thanks guys." He said and then turned to Kai. "And thanks Kai, for saving our hides back there." He said. Kai just gave his usual grunt as a reply.

"Just do me a favor and stop putting yourself in situations where _I_ always have to save you." He said. Tyson glared. "Hey! I don't always do that!" He said. We all began to laugh. I walked up to him and elbowed his ribs playfully.

"Sorry Tyson, but it seems like you have a reputation for that." I said, grinning. Tyson sighed. "Yeah, whatever." He said and we all just laughed again, Tyson joining us. But then, we all put on serious faces.

"But now, we have to prepare ourselves for Team Psykick. Those cyber bit beasts are going to be tough but no matter what, they can't beat the originals." Tyson said, causing us all to smile.

"You know it!" Max said. "They don't even come close." Ray said. "We'll show those Team Psykick's what for!" I said. And with that, we continued our training to face Team Psykick. We had one week. I knew we could do this and I just hoped that we would win because if we didn't, our bit beasts will be gone forever.

**From Author**- Okay there we go! So, this one really didn't have much Kai in it. I apologize but the battles against Team Psykick are coming up so those will be full of action and such! Please review!


	17. Chapter 17

**Disclaimer**- I do not own anything of Beyblade. Any reference to quotes, plotlines, characters and such are all credited to the creators of Beyblade. And I do not own Kikyo, she belongs to KilalaInara.

**From Author**- Hey guys, sorry for the incredibly long wait. I got busy this past week and weekend but I promise I'll make it up! On with the story!

* * *

><p>A few days went by with our training and we knew that Team Psykick was probably going to use tricks. The thought came up of us using illegal measures on our beyblades but after some major arguing, people backed down on the idea ("people" meaning Tyson). I guess I can kindof understand it though. He was nervous about losing his bit beast. We all were. I could see that. But still, we want to win but we wanted to win without any tricks. However, as time went by, I could see the look on some people's faces. They were starting to contemplate modifying the beyblades illegally. Tyson mostly.<p>

"It's not right, Tyson. We should beat them fair and square." Ray said. "I know, I know but they'll have a huge advantage! Shouldn't we do something to help ourselves a bit?" Tyson asked, looking around at all of us. I stepped up.

"Tyson, do you really want to stoop yourself as low as Team Psykick? I don't know about you but I couldn't live with myself if I was put in the same category as them. Even though it may be hard, I still want to fight with legal beyblades." I said. I glanced around. The others seemed to be taking in my words. It was hard. Wanting to rescue our bitbeasts but also wanting to keep it clean.

"But they could take our bitbeasts away, Mikayla! Could you live with something like that?" Tyson asked me. "Could _you_ live with the fact that you won by cheating? No matter what opponent it was?" I asked, crossing my arms over my chest. Tyson just glared at me then turned his back to me, muttering something about needing to practice. I rolled my eyes and we continued our practice, but it really wasn't getting us anywhere.

**Ray's POV**

This was ridiculous. All we were doing was watching Tyson try new tactics and try to convince Kenny to give his beyblade a tune-up. An illegal tune-up. I couldn't stand watching this anymore. After a few words to Tyson, I stormed off the beach and headed to who-knows-where. I just needed to clear my head.

When I left the beach, the sun was setting. Now that I've been wandering for who knows how long, I find myself walking in the dark. How long had I been walking? I somehow found myself back at the beach area but on the sidewalk above. I leaned against the railing that was there and stared out into the water. What to do? Should I really modify my blade to those terms? Or should we continue what we're doing and hope for the best?

"Ray?" A voice called out to me, breaking me from my thoughts. I turned my head to see Kikyo standing there. What was she doing here?

"Kikyo?" I asked, standing up straight and turning fully towards her. She looked troubled, kinda like me. "What's wrong?" I asked. She looked down at the ground for a moment then took a step forward.

"Can we talk?" She asked. I nodded. "Of course." I said and we both sat down on the sidewalk. There was a bit of silence between us but I didn't want to rush her. I didn't like to see her upset. I don't like to see any of my friends upset. Friend. Why do I still put her in that category? Won't she turn out just like Jim did?

"Ray, I've been thinking about the match." She finally spoke up. I nodded and turned to the ocean. "Yeah, so have I. It's a pretty big deal, isn't it?" I asked rhetorically. I heard her sigh and then she turned to me.

"Ray, listen, I need to ask you a favor. When the match comes up…..oh, how could I even ask you this? It's so stupid…" Kikyo said. Stupid? What could be so stupid? But what she said didn't make me think it was stupid, but it didn't take me completely by surprise.

"Forfeit the match." She said. I stared at her. What? Was she serious? "Forfeit? But…" I started but, knowing where I was going, she cut me off. "I know, I'm sorry but I really think that's the only solution right now. You see, things are getting way out of control back at the Team Psykick headquarters and I know all of your bitbeasts are in danger so please, do this and just forfeit." She explained. I couldn't believe what I was hearing. Forfeit? Could that really be the solution? But…if we did forfeit, would they take our bitbeasts by force somehow?

"I know, it's stupid. Coming from your so-called enemy but I don't want to win like the others do. I don't want to win by this sheer power alone. I want to win by my own skills and experience and have fun with the match." She said. Kikyo, she wanted to win just like I did. She wasn't like the others. She really is a true beyblader.

"I really do mean it. Please forfeit. I'll even bring you one of the beyblades with the Cyber bitbeasts inside them if you want me to. I'll prove to you that I'm being truthful." Kikyo said, looking straight at me. I could see it in her eyes. She wasn't lying. Finally, I nodded.

"Alright. Bring me the beyblade and then we'll discuss about forfeiting the match." I said. Kikyo smiled. "I will. I promise I'll bring it tomorrow night. Same time, same place." She said, standing up. I stood up as well and smiled back.

"Alright, see you tomorrow then." I said. "Yeah, goodnight, Ray." She said, starting to take off but then stopped and turned to me. "Oh and Ray?" She started and walked up to me and before I could calculate what was going on, she leaned up and planted a kiss on my cheek. My hand immediately went to the place where the kiss was and I could feel my face heating up.

"Thank you. You're really sweet." Kikyo said and then left. Dazed, I managed to make my way back to Tyson's place and quietly tuck myself into bed. When I fell asleep, I could've sworn I was smiling.

The next morning, I mentioned the idea of forfeiting to the others and well…they weren't happy about it. Tyson looked like he wanted to jump me and the others still looked very mad. A few times, they tried to put words in my mouth and say "postpone" the match but I insisted on forfeiting. They didn't agree however and I was left to meet Kikyo that night, telling her that we still needed to fight. I didn't know how she was going to take that.

I put my hand on the cheek that she kissed. She liked me. I mean, I liked her too but, in that way? And so soon? Well, I always hear it doesn't take much to like a person. I guess what I heard was right. Speaking of Kikyo, where was she? This is around the same time we met up last night but I don't see her….

"So is this where you're meeting that girl, Ray?" A voice asked me but it wasn't Kikyo's. I turned to the voice and saw that it was Kai. "Kai, what are you doing here?" I asked him. He stopped walking in front of me.

"I'm here to knock some sense into you, Ray. You can't trust that girl. She's part of Team Psykick." He said. "But Kai, she feels the same way I do about all this. She wants a fair fight. And…I think she likes me." I said, putting my hand on my cheek again.

"Ray, you can't let your emotions get in the way of this. And you know what happens when a blader gets a hold of that Cyber bitbeast. They get taken over and become a puppet to its power and they can never be the same afterwards." Kai said. He had some good points but…why do I still feel unsure?

"Look, I'm not here to preach to you, Ray. I'm in this for revenge on Wyatt and I won't rest until I get that revenge. You do what you need to do but do it your own way, not Team Psykick's way." Kai said and then began to walk off. His words hit hard. Fight them my own way….but not Team Psykick's way.

I've been such an idiot. How could I let one girl get in the way of my team? Kai was right. I couldn't trust her and I needed to fight this my own way. And it's time I do just that.

**Kai's POV**

The next day after I talked to Ray, we all headed back down to the beach to continue practicing. It was only a few days before the match and we needed to practice as much as we could. A few minutes into it, Ray showed up and said he was ready to battle. Seems I got through to him which was good. Even though I told him I was only in this for my revenge for Wyatt, that was a bit of a lie. True, I did want revenge for Wyatt but, something I won't really openly admit is that I was also battling for my friends. I could never let them lose their bitbeasts. They would lose a part of themselves.

And there was one of them in particular that I never wanted that to happen to: Mikayla. I've known the others longer than I've known her and yet, I found myself opening up to her more than the others. Why was that? I wasn't too sure.

Ah, there I go again. Thinking about her. I needed to stop doing that. I needed to focus on the upcoming match with Team Psykick. But, somehow, my thoughts always trail back to her. I already admitted to myself that I cared for her but I couldn't tell her now. I didn't want anything to distract her from this match. She needed to focus and so do I.

I looked over at her, watching her practice. I know I couldn't hide these feelings. Believe me, I've tried over these past few weeks but I couldn't. Maybe after all of this is over and done with, I'll tell her how I feel. Or should I? Was there a chance that she cared for me too? Or, did she see me as nothing but a friend and a teammate?

I shook my head. I needed to stop clouding my brain with all of these emotional questions. There was no time for it now. I needed to focus. But, I've never cared for anyone like this. This was a new experience for me, a new adventure. How should I react?

I guess the best thing to do was to let things go for now and just let it roll smoothly. That seems pretty decent. I looked down at my Dranzer. He was my companion, my friend. He was going to help me get my revenge for Wyatt and I'm sure everyone else felt the same way. We needed to depend on our bitbeasts. We needed them more than ever.

Wyatt, I'm doing this for you but please understand that somewhere, in my heart, I'm not only doing this for my teammates, I'm doing this especially for Mikayla. No matter how much I may try to shun the feelings or thoughts away, I can't. Now I just know what to do: use those feelings and put it in with my passion and reason for winning.

Wyatt, I'll get my revenge for you but I'll also be protecting someone very dear to me. Mikayla, I will protect you, no matter what it takes.

* * *

><p><strong>From Author<strong>- Woo! There we go. KilalaInara, some fluff with Kikyo and Ray and I also added in some MikaylaxKai fluff with Kai's thoughts! Hmm…I tried not to make Kai seem too OOC but I always had a feeling that deep down, Kai was very cryptic and, in a sense, emotional. I don't know, that's my idea anyway. Please review!


	18. Chapter 18

**Disclaimer**- I do not own anything of Beyblade. Any reference to characters, plotlines and such are all credited to the creators of Beyblade. And I do not own Kikyo, she belongs to KilalaInara.

**From Author**- So I felt so terrible about not updating for nearly two weeks that I decided to give you guys two chapters, one right after the other! And what a better one, it's the start of the battles between Team Psykick and the Bladebreakers! On with the chapter!

* * *

><p>It seemed like the only way we were going to win is if we stooped to Team Psykick's level and cheated. But, I didn't want to do that and after knocking some sense into Tyson (literally), he finally agreed not to cheat. After all, it'll be an even better victory when we beat Team Psykick on our own terms and skills. However, that still didn't mean I wasn't nervous because believe me, I was. A lot was at stake here. But, I had to stay strong, like the others were.<p>

Anyway, before we knew it, we were on the way over to the place where we would be battling Team Psykick. Mr. Dickinson offered to give us a helicopter ride there, saying that he wanted to be there just in case anything happens. Now, me being afraid of heights, makes me a little nervous about the flight at first but the flight is the least of my worries right now.

The flight seemed so short or maybe it was just because I was so engrossed in my thoughts. Either way, we got there pretty quickly. It was an island (yet again) but with this tall building in the middle of it which Team Psykick called "the Battle Tower." Wow, totally original, guys.

Once we landed, we made our way inside the main doors. It revealed a pretty decent sized room with stairs leading up to a higher section of the room. There were doors there so I'm guessing that's where we needed to go. In the middle of the room, plastered on a wall, was a giant television screen. It wasn't on. That was weird. Why was there was no one else here but us? I didn't like this….

"Welcome, Bladebreakers, to the Battle Tower." A voice said once the t.v. screen turned on, revealing a man in aristocrat-like outfit with purple and black hair. His voice was all too familiar. He wasn't the scientist guy, but someone else. Obviously the higher up of the group. But, he never actually told us his name. At least we knew the scientist guy, Dr. B.

"My name is Gideon and the leader of the…I guess you could say organization….known as the Psykicks." He said. So, I was right. "Now, let me explain the rules. As you know, this is tower which means there is more than one floor. Each floor will have each of your opponents. And each of your opponents will be holding a Cyber bit beast so I hope you kids are ready." Gideon continued, chuckling darkly at that last comment.

"Oh and one more thing; the condition of winning will be sudden death. As in, one match only and whoever is left standing wins. Have I made myself clear?" Gideon asked, gazing down at all of us. Boy, how I wished to send Nightwing flying into that t.v. screen so I could take his ugly face from my view.

"Now, if you will kindly make your way to the next floor for your first match…that is, if you can." Gideon said, chuckling once again and before we could ask what he meant by that, the screen went black. I did not like the sound of that but we expected there were probably going to be traps. After all, Team Psykick plays nothing but dirty.

Suddenly, doors began to open all around us and we heard something coming towards us. When they came out of the dark, we realized it was a bunch of launcher robots, similar to the one that Tyson battled when he had to save me, Kenny and Hilary on that abandoned boat. Only, these were a bit smaller but still looked just as dangerous. In a flash, they had surrounded us and we had formed a circle in the middle of them.

"I guess we have no choice, guys. Looks like we need to fight these things." Kai said. "Not a problem." Tyson said and we all loaded our launchers and simultaneously, five beyblades launched and spun in front of us. Then, the launchers launched their beyblades.

The first set of blades we had to face wasn't so hard. They practically disintegrated when we rammed them. There were a lot of them but we had each other's backs and if one of us seemed to be the target of most of the blades, the others would come in to help. That's what teamwork is all about.

"Alright, that's the last of them. Let's get going." Tyson said once we all retrieved our beyblades. As we began walking up the stairs, we suddenly stopped. At the top of the steps were more launcher bots.

"Are you joking?" Max said. "Well, we defeated their blades once, Max, and we'll do it again." I said, taking out my blade, ready to launch it again. "Wait, Mikayla, don't! That's exactly what Team Psykick wants us to do. If you guys keep this up, your blades will be worn out." Kenny warned. I growled and put my beyblade away.

"But what are we supposed to do? We'll have to fight them. After all, they're in our way. We can't get past them without getting sliced by a blade." I said. The others knew it too. We _had_ to battle these things. What other choice did we have?

"Hilary, look out!" Tyson suddenly cried, making us all turn around. More of the launcher bots arrived behind us and almost sent one of the blades at Hilary's head! Thankfully, though, someone else's blade stopped it. A black blade. The only blade I knew besides my own that was black was….

"Ozuma? What are you guys doing here?" Tyson asked. "Well,_ duh_, we're here as your backup crew. Why else would we be here?" Mariam said. Ozuma's blade came back to his hand. "Forget these scraps of metal, we'll take care of those. Just make your way to your first match." Ozuma instructed. Wow, this was uhh….unexpected, to say the least. But hey, no sense arguing about it.

"Oh and would you guys do us a favor and win, please? We really don't want to be cleaning up your mess if you lose." Cecilia said, smiling in spite of her joke. Tyson smiled back. "_Please_, as if we'd lose." He said. Next thing we knew, more beyblades had been launched from the shooters and now surrounded us. Only this time, with the help of the Saint Shields, we were able to get past them without much worry.

After running up two flights of stairs, we made it to the door to the second floor. It slid open once we got close enough and revealed a huge room with a large beydish in the middle of it. On the other side of the room was an identical door that we entered through. Our first fight…who would be battling?

"Welcome to the first match. This will be Max's fight." Gideon said over the intercom. A second later, the sliding door across the room opened up and out walked Jim, clad in the purple Psykick uniform, launcher and eye piece. I patted Max on the shoulder.

"Good luck, Max." I said. "We're all behind you, buddy." Tyson said. Max nodded and walked down towards the beydish. A moment later, a white light shone on the floor where we were standing. Then, I don't know how but, the white light somehow moved us, like some kindof magic carpet, to the side of the room. When it stopped, a glass box surrounded us, keeping us contained.

"What is this? We're not rabid animals! Let us out!" I cried, pounding my fists on the glass. A hand on my shoulder stopped me from continuing to punch the glass. I turned to see Kai. "Calm down, Mikayla. Save your energy for your battle. And right now, Max needs our support." He said.

"He's right. We'll worry about this later." Ray said, turning towards the battle. I sighed. "Alright…I know Max can do this." I said, turning my attention to the battle as well. Max and Jim had their launchers out and after a quick countdown…

"LET IT RIP!"

The beyblades clashed in the air for at least three seconds before they broke apart and began spinning in the stadium. As soon as the blades regained their balance, they both went head on. Max seemed to be holding up well against Jim so far. But, the bit beast hadn't appeared yet and I knew that was something to fear.

"Not bad, Max. But, do you really think you're more powerful than me?" Jim asked, smirking. "Why don't I let my beyblade do the talking for me? Draciel, attack!" Max cried and then, Draciel began to slam against Cyber Draciel with incredible speed and power. Looks like Max was trying to end this before Jim could call on his bit beast. Smart plan but will it work?

"Whatever, you just got lucky. But I'm done playing around. Cyber Draciel!" Jim called out and in a flash of light, the robotic replica of Draciel arrived. This was it. The battle of the turtles, who would win? "Draciel!" Max screamed out and in another flash of light, the real Draciel appeared. Then, Max called out an attack but when Draciel went in for the attack, Cyber Draciel just brushed him aside like a fly! How could these things just keep getting more powerful like that? It was unreal.

Then, as Jim cried out for an attack, Cyber Draciel began smacking, kicking and punching Draciel around and around like nothing. He was taking a beating. Max….Draciel…you two just got to win this! I knew you both had it in you but please, fight with all your might!

I suddenly gasped. Cyber Draciel pinned Draciel against the wall and began pressing its claws into Draciel's shell. When I looked closer, I noticed that his claws penetrated the shell and Draciel was starting to bleed! I put my hand over my mouth to cover up another gasp. I could barely bear to watch this but then my attention turned on Max. He looked so scared, so lost….he needed our support and he needed it now!

"C'mon Max, you can do it!" Hilary cried, catching Max's attention. "That thing is just a cheap copy!" Ray screamed. "Show him what true power is all about!" Tyson cried out. "I know you two can win this!" I joined in on the cheering. Kenny and Kai also threw out words of encouragement.

"Keep going, Max!" Kenny cried. "Don't ever give up until you come out winning!" Kai called out. By the look on Max's face, I knew that's exactly what he needed to hear right now. Because I saw the determination suddenly glow on his face as he turned to the match. And, at that moment, when Cyber Draciel went in for another attack with its claws, Draciel grabbed both of his claws and pushed back against him.

"DRACIEL!" Max exclaimed and then, with a new power coming from seemingly nowhere, Draciel began to push back Cyber Draciel. Jim, stunned by this, could only watch. Then, Max called out the final attack and that was it, Cyber Draciel fell back. By the look of him, it seems Draciel knocked some pieces of his mechanical body, leaving him to look more like scrap than metal.

"You did it, Max!" I cheered, jumping up and down. Hilary hugged me and I could only hug her back as we all cheered for Max's victory. But then, it was cut short when something began to come out of sections of the room all around us. They were long, thin mechanisms that stretched their way over to the fallen Cyber bit beast and began doing something to it.

"What's going on?" Tyson asked as we all watched. But then, we gasped. Those little robots…were repairing Cyber Draciel! "Stop it! You big cheats! How dare you?" I screamed out. A moment later, Cyber Draciel stood back up, repaired and looking brand new which was bad for Max and Draciel. How can Max win a fight when Team Psykick will just keep repairing the Cyber bit beasts? This was _not_ good, not good at all.

* * *

><p><strong>From Author<strong>- So there we go! Another chapter for you guys and an exciting one too. I tried to capture most of the action from the show so that the battle wasn't too short. But, obviously, there's going to be more to the battle since I left it in a cliffhanger like that. Anyway, please review!


	19. Chapter 19

**Disclaimer**- I do not own anything of Beyblade. Any reference to quotes, plotlines, characters and such are all credited to the creators of Beyblade. And I do not own Kikyo, she belongs to KilalaInara.

**From Author**- Thank you all who reviewed! I'm very happy to say that I'm proud of this series so far. It's probably one of my best, I think and I'm eager to write more! On with the story!

* * *

><p>This was not looking good. How can Max and Draciel beat an opponent that can keep repairing itself? Man, this was so unfair! And we're stuck in a glass box, completely useless to Max. What else was there for us to do but cheer and hope for the best?<p>

"Cyber Draciel, attack!" Jim called out to his fully repaired bit beast. Cyber Draciel went in for the attack, slamming into Draciel. Again and again he slammed into Draciel and then, began drilling into him. I was shocked that Draciel wasn't falling apart at this point. No, I can't be thinking things like that! I had to believe in Max. He can do this!

Over and over again, Draciel was getting pounded. I bit my lip and looked at Max. It was affecting him too. He looked shaken up, nervous, scared and tired. No! It couldn't end like this!

"C'mon Max, you can do this!" I cried out to him, pressing my hands to the glass. I couldn't bear to watch this but I had to cheer him on. I may not have known Max as long as the others but he was still my friend and teammate and I was going to cheer for him! He needed this.

"Cyber Draciel, final attack!" Jim cried to his bit beast and the creature went in for the attack. "No! I'm not done!" Max suddenly screamed out and then, Draciel put his arms up as a shield and blocked Cyber Draciel's attack, sending him flying back. Jim was shocked by this and especially shocked by the fact that Max kept coming after him. We were all cheering by this point. Finally, Draciel pulled a final attack and Cyber Draciel fell behind its shocked master.

"No…no way!" Jim said, eyes wide with shock and mouth slightly hanging open. Then, Draciel went back into the beyblade and Max caught it. "You did it, Max!" Tyson cheered as we all followed afterwards. We did it! We won the first match!

But, we didn't celebrate for too long because a roar pulled us from our celebration. We all turned and saw Cyber Draciel…being repaired again! He was fully repaired and returned to the beyblade which was caught by Jim.

"This is so unfair. You cheats! Max won this so let us move on!" I yelled out. "No, not exactly. You see, Cyber Draciel is still fit to battle so the match is indecisive right now." Dr. B said over the intercom. What? What is with this guy? Jim picked up Cyber Draciel and went back to the dish.

"Our match isn't finished, Max. Or are you too scared and want to run back to your mommy?" He said, laughing. Max glared but then grinned. "As if. I'm not going anywhere." He said then walked back up to the beydish. We all protested against it but Max wouldn't listen. Why was he doing this? The stupid thing will just keep repairing itself! Why is Max agreeing to keep going?

"LET IT RIP!" They both cried out once again and restarted the match. I sighed. Max was just too stubborn. "Wait, we should destroy the repair systems. That way, Max can beat him once and for all!" Hilary popped up. She had a good point. At least we would be helping Max in some way. First things first though, we had to bust out of this glass prison. We all readied our blades and launchers.

"Driger!" "Dragoon!" "Dranzer!" "Nightwing!" We all cried as we launched our blades at the glass but when the blades hit, they just dropped to the ground, not leaving a scratch on the glass.

"What the heck is this glass made of?" I said, picking up Nightwing and kicking the glass. "It looks like Max is on his own with this one." Kai said. I watched Max again, he was struggling to gain the upper hand. Cyber Draciel was just too powerful. Oh Max, why? Why did you go back for the rematch? You're only going to lose Draciel!

The fight continued to go in Jim's favor but Max was too determined to back down. He kept staggering to his feet and had this look of determination about him. He really wasn't going to give up. He was going to fight this to the end, no matter how bitter it might be.

"Cyber Draciel, attack!" Jim called out to his bit beast. "NO MAX!" We all cried at the same time as Cyber Draciel went in to demolish Draciel but then...

"Draciel, attack!" Max cried out at the top of his lungs to his companion. Draciel somehow withstood the attack and began counterattacking, drilling into Cyber Draciel with new force. The creatures were pushing against each other up above the stadium. Draciel slammed Cyber Draciel into some type of computer system on the side of the wall. Sparks began flying around as the computer was destroyed. Why did Max aim his attack at that computer? Wait a minute. Could it be the repairing system computer? Yes, that had to be it!

Draciel continued to slam Cyber Draciel's head into the wall. Bits and pieces of the cybernetic bit beast flew out every time Draciel smacked his head against the wall. I was about to cheer again for Max when I suddenly heard Dizzi behind me.

"Draciel's power is decreasing. He won't be able to keep this up for too much longer!" She said. I gasped. No, he needed to end this now! "Max, end it! You have to end it!" I cried, pounding my fist on the glass. Everyone else was also slamming their fist or hand on the glass, crying to Max to stop the match.

"You'll never beat me….or the _real_ Draciel!" Max screamed and Draciel gave Cyber Draciel one big head smash into the wall and caused an explosion from the wall right where they were!

"Ah!" The explosion caused the glass around us to break apart. Tyson grabbed me and pushed me to the floor in an attempt to protect me from the flying glass. A minute later, we all got up and tried to see through the smoke.

"Max!" Tyson called out. We all looked around for Max. Finally, the smoke cleared so we could see him. He was bruised up from the explosion and the match but okay. The question was, which bit beast was left standing? The smoke continued to clear and we saw the silhouette of a bit beast…was it Draciel?

No….the smoke cleared and it revealed Cyber Draciel, broken, but standing. Draciel, on the other hand, was on the ground, gasping for breath and writhing on the floor. No! This can't be! How could he have lost? Cyber Draciel must've pulled some counterattack at the last second!

Cyber Draciel returned to its blade and Jim, laughing manically about his victory, left the room. A moment later, a little mechanical arm came out from the ceiling and began doing something to Draciel. No…it was taking him!

"Draciel, no!" Max cried out as he watched his companion and battle partner vanish before his eyes. I gasped and covered my mouth. No…no, this wasn't happening! No! It wasn't fair! Max won before. If it wasn't for that stupid repair systems, Draciel would still be….with him.

In all this sadness and commotion, I barely let click that the Saint Shields arrived and they apparently saw the Psykicks take away Draciel. Dunga had tried to stop it but it obviously failed. I glanced over and saw Max's blade…the center was empty.

"You idiot! You let them take Draciel! How could you let them do that?" Dunga yelled and ran up and punched Max in the face, causing him to fall back onto the ground. Tyson and Ray jumped Dunga to try and get him to stop beating up Max.

"Chill out, Dunga! What's your deal?" Tyson asked, pulling Dunga's arms. "What's my deal? _What's my deal_? Your friend just let those scientists take away his bit beast!" Dunga screamed and by now, the two boys had pulled him to the floor. Hilary and I stomped over right in front of Dunga.

"Shut up, you big jerk. You have no right to scold or hit Max because of this!" Hilary said. "Exactly. Max did his very best out there and beat that thing twice even though they kept repairing it!" I screamed and knelt down beside Max to help him up.

"Yeah well, looks like third time was the charm for them cause he beat him and took Draciel!" Dunga cried. I glared at him. "Shut up, Dunga! Leave Max alone, alright?" I said and then turned to Max, softening my expression. He looked devastated. I couldn't blame him either.

"I'm sorry, guys. It's all my fault that Draciel's gone. I shouldn't have continued the battle but I was too stubborn to listen to you guys. I'm really sorry." Max said, looking down. I put a hand on his shoulder but he wouldn't look my way. The poor guy…

"No, Max, don't think that way. Sure, you may have lost the match and Draciel but you showed us that no matter how many times they can repair themselves or no matter how much stronger they are, we should never give up. We're going to keep going and get Draciel back for you." Kai suddenly spoke up, looking at his teammate. Wow, I was even shocked by that pep talk. This was coming from Kai, after all. Hmm…maybe that was why he was the leader of this team.

"Yes, Max, he's right. Thanks for showing us what strength, determination and courage were all about, buddy!" Tyson said, patting his friend on the shoulder. Max smiled which was good. "We'll win these battles and take Psykick down!" Ray said, pumping his fist.

"Wait a minute, you guys are going to continue with these battles?" Ozuma suddenly asked. Tyson turned to him. "Well, we can't stop now. Not only do we have to take these guys down but we also have to win back Draciel. So yes, we'll be continuing." He said. Ozuma remained silent for a moment then sighed.

"I guess I can't stop you but be careful." He said. Okay, now he seemed concerned? This guy is just plain weird. Anyway, we all went to the door on the other side of the room and went up the stairs that was through the door. We came to another sliding door: the third floor which means the second battle was coming. Who would be battling?

When we walked through the door, we saw the entire room looked like the bottom of the Grand Canyon, except without the river. Giant walls of rock surrounded us. Rock….could this be my battle if they know that I hold an earth type bit beast? I started to sweat and get nervous.

"Welcome to the second battle of the Battle Tower. Max, I must congratulate you because you were better than I expected. But, sorry about Draciel." Gideon's voice came on the intercom as he ended the sentence with a dark chuckle.

"Shut up, you jerk! Just bring out our next opponent so we could crush them!" Tyson yelled to Gideon who just laughed. Suddenly, a rock across the way began moving, revealing a secret doorway. Inside, was another Psykick member but it was hard to tell who cause it was dark in the doorway. But then, as the person began walking out, I saw dark purple hair blowing in front of her. Ray gasped.

"Wait….Kikyo?" He asked and then, Kikyo stepped out into the light. Her face wasn't the kind and gentle girl that we met before. Her face held a scowl and her eyes held a glare. I looked at Ray. Why did he seem so shocked by seeing Kikyo as one of them? After all, she was in the group so she was now a Psykick. So, why did he look so hurt?

* * *

><p><strong>From Author<strong>- Alrighty, there we go. The first Psykick battle done. Poor Max, I felt so bad when I first watched that episode….anyway, now it's time for Ray's battle! But, will his feelings for Kikyo get in the way of his concentration? Review and stay tuned!


	20. Chapter 20

**Disclaimer**- I do not own anything of Beyblade. And I do not own Kikyo, she belongs to KilalaInara.

**From Author**- Thank you to those who reviewed. I'm still happy to see so many people enjoy this series cause I enjoy writing it! Now, onto the story!

* * *

><p>We all stared as Kikyo walked out of the hidden doorway. She had this look in her eyes and there was only one word to describe it….<em>evil<em>. Seemed a little over the top and harsh but, it was the truth. She looked possessed and evil, there was no doubt about it.

"Kikyo…this can't be….I thought you didn't want to be a part of this whole Cyber bit beast thing…" Ray said, his voice sounding hurt. Hurt? I thought we got over this whole friendship betrayal thing from these people. So, why does Ray still sound so hurt?

"What? You got something against me wanting to be the strongest beyblader in the world, Ray?" Kikyo asked, chuckling darkly at the end of her sentence. "No, but I thought both you and I had something against using the Cyber bit beast to gain that goal. What happened to you, Kikyo?" Ray asked. Kikyo rolled her eyes.

"Isn't it obvious? I went to the side that I know would succeed. The side with _power_. Enough power to take you down!" She said and pointed her launcher at Ray, ready for battle. Ray, however, look reluctant. Nonetheless, he pulled out his launcher and got ready to battle. I had a bad feeling though. Ray seriously didn't look like he wanted to battle her. Could it be that he has feelings for her? Is that what was making him hold back against this battle?

"LET IT RIP!"

Their battle cry broke me from my thoughts as I watched the two beybladers launcher their blades onto the open and free rock-like stadium. It seemed it would just be a battle until the last one was spinning, not until which one was knocked out first. But, Ray's Driger was a thunder creature which usually mixed well with rock-like areas like this. So, maybe this was a good thing. He'd have an advantage. Although, there was also his potential feelings for Kikyo. That advantage could go right out the window if he doesn't concentrate.

Immediately, their blades went head-on towards each other. When they collided, Driger was pushed back and Cyber Driger was left unfazed. But then, Driger swooped around and smacked Cyber Driger from the side, sending it flying back a few feet but it regained its balance a moment later. And then, Cyber Driger began to drill into Driger like crazy. Not good.

And, as I began to watch, I saw that Ray wasn't really fighting back. I knew it. Ray was holding back against Kikyo because he liked her. But, why? Why would he act like this when he knows what's on the line? I heard a small growl next to me and looked at the person responsible.

"Kai, you know something, don't you? Ray is holding back because he likes Kikyo, doesn't he?" I asked. Kai nodded. "You're right, Mikayla. Ray told me the other night." He said. I was about to ask why Ray would do this but I could understand his situation because I had feelings for someone too. I know that it would be hard to choose between this, even though most people would think it's stupid. But, Ray needed to make his decision. I just hoped it would be the right one.

"Stop it, Ray! Why are you not fighting back? Are you mocking me or something?" Kikyo suddenly yelled, sensing Ray's hesitation in the battle. She did _not_ look happy. But, if she was really just there to steal the bit beast, why would she care if Ray fought back or not? Could the real Kikyo be slowly trying to bring herself back up to the surface?

"Kikyo, I don't want to battle you when you're like this! I want a fair fight with you, not when you're using some mechanical toy!" Ray cried. No, Ray, why are you letting your feelings cloud your mind of what's really going on? I know it's hard but, you need to fight for your friends! For Max and Draciel and most of all, the sake of Driger.

"Toy? I'll show you toy, Ray! Cyber Driger!" Kikyo called out and in a flash of light, the mechanical tiger appeared. I looked at Ray. He needed to call out Driger but, he wouldn't! He was being too stubborn. Geez, what is with guys and their stupid stubbornness?

"Ray, call out Driger!" Tyson cried to his friend. Ray gritted his teeth. "No…not now…just a little longer." He muttered. What was he thinking? "Ray, you need Driger! Call him out!" I yelled to him. But still, Ray ignored my protests.

"This is pathetic, Ray! Why aren't you letting out Driger? Why you are you holding back?" Kikyo yelled at him. I bit my lip. Ray, please….please don't throw this battle because of Kikyo. I know you care about her but….you could lose Driger! Don't risk that!

"Because I know the real Kikyo is in there somewhere and I want to get her back!" Ray cried back at her. No…Ray! This wasn't looking good. He was practically confessing and sounded like he'll throw the match. Ray, please, no!

Cyber Driger began to drill Driger into the side of the rock wall, boxing him in. Kikyo began to scream at him, saying that he can't do anything without Driger and now, because of his foolishness, he was losing. Well, she was right about that. Ray _was_ losing and it was because he was too stubborn to bring out Driger.

"I'm getting bored with this stupid battle. Bring out Driger or else!" Kikyo said, crossing her arms over her chest, glaring at Ray. "No, I won't, I won't bring him out." He replied. I couldn't help it, I smacked my hand on my forehead. The others were just as shocked.

"Please tell me I was hearing things…" Hilary said. "I wish I could, Hil, but that's what Ray said." Tyson said. I put my hand down. "That's it, I had enough of this…" I said and was about to step forward and say something, but someone grabbed my hand. It was Kai.

"Kai, what are you doing? Let me go. I need to knock some sense into Ray!" I said, my anger very clear in my voice. "No, Mikayla, you are too fired up. You may accidentally say things you don't mean. Let me do it." He said, letting go of my hand and then took Draciel from Max's hand. He then stepped forward in front of us.

"Ray, listen to me. You have to realize that this girl isn't the same Kikyo that you had a chat with the other day. I know that may be hard to admit but you need to put your feelings aside and realize what's at risk here." Kai began, making Ray look at him with a sad expression.

"But Kai, I…" Ray started but was cut off Kai when he held up Draciel. "Look at this, Ray. It's an empty beyblade that once held Draciel. This bit beast was taken away by Kikyo's team. And now, you're going to just let her win? Are you going to just let your teammates down or are you going to man up and fight?" Kai said, his voice a lot more firm and strong at that last question. I looked at Ray. His expression turned from sad and guilty to determined.

"DRIGER!" He cried out and a moment later, the real tiger appeared. The two tigers then began to battle it out full force. Now we were talking! When Kai came back over and handed Draciel back to Max, I muttered a, "Good job," to him to which he merely smiled and turned back to the battle. It was starting to look more like a battle now as both tigers began to push against each other and claw at one another with their might paws. But then, something amazing happened, both beyblades stopped spinning at the same time!

"Woah…" I whispered. Both beybladers picked up their beyblades but Kikyo spoke first. "This isn't over! We battle until the very end, you got that, Ray?" She challenged. Ray merely stood up.

"Kikyo, listen to me, I know you don't really want to do this. This isn't you. You're just being controlled by your bit beast." Ray said. He was starting this up again? Oh Ray. Kikyo just laughed. "No one controls me! Now, get ready to battle!" She said, readying her beyblade.

"Listen Ray, she can't hear your voice. She can only hear her cheap copy of a Driger's voice." Tyson said. Ray readied his launcher. "Fine then. I'll settle this with the one way I know!" He said and they both launched their blades once again and began round two of the match. With hardly any hesitation, the two beybladers released their bit beasts and began duking it out once again.

"I'd surrender now if I were you, Ray." Kikyo said. "I don't think so. My friends, and my bit beast, are counting on me and I won't let them down!" Ray cried and Driger began drilling Cyber Driger into the wall while the bit beasts began to jump and claw at one another.

Suddenly, a big gust of dusty wind began swarming around us. What the? Where did this wind come from? We looked at the two bit beasts. The wind was so strong, it was hard for them to move! How could they battle in these conditions?

"Look up there!" Max cried, pointing above. We all looked up and saw wind machines on the ceiling of the room and they were the ones causing this mini twister! Okay, now that is just going too far! These stupid cheats! I can't wait to get my hands on them….

Cyber Driger was the first one to make a move through this storm. Kikyo commanded him to attack and he did, running around the little tornadoes and bashing into Driger, sending him flying back. I gasped but then, Driger managed to keep his balance which made me breathe a sigh of relief.

"Please, this little autumn breeze won't stop me and Driger!" Ray cried and then, Driger made a counterattack, hitting Cyber Driger head-on. The two pushed up against each other, waiting for the other to slip even in the slightest. But, neither would. They were both too determined to win. But then, Cyber Driger backed off. What?

"This isn't right! I did not want to win like this, Doctor!" Kikyo began screaming to no one in particular but we knew the scientists were listening so we knew they could hear what she was saying. When the wind machines didn't turn off, Kikyo turned her attention back to the battle.

"Fine, I'll take care of it, myself! Cyber Driger, destroy the wind machines!" She commanded and Cyber Driger jumped right into the eye of one of the mini tornadoes, used its wind power to cycle up towards the ceiling and bash into the machine, breaking it and shutting it down. All of us were shocked, Ray mostly.

"Why would you stop the machines?" He asked. Kikyo looked at him. "I want to win but fair and square, not using some stupid little tricks." She said. Wait, when did she grow a conscious? Ray seemed pretty happy though. In fact, he smiled.

"Now that sounds like the real Kikyo. Are you there?" He asked. Something in Kikyo's eyes began to falter but a moment later, was replaced by that evil glint and she ignored Ray's question and began attacking him again.

But then, something bad happened. Cyber Driger began to grow. Yes, that's right, _grow_. Like, he was evolving or something! This was bad. He was now twice the size of Driger and looked more dangerous and more powerful than before. I didn't know how Ray (or Kikyo) would deal with this power.

I looked at Kikyo. She seemed to be struggling with trying to maintain control of her Cyber bit beast. Not only that, but she seemed to be struggling to even stand! Her legs were trembling, I could see it from where I was standing. This wasn't good. If this keeps up, the Cyber bit beast could push her beyond her limits and things could end badly.

"Kikyo! You need to stop!" Ray cried, desperately. Kikyo glared at him. "No, I won't stop! Cyber Driger!" She cried to her bit beast who clawed at Driger and pushed him back. "Driger, Vulcan Claw!" Ray called out his special attack. Some kindof energy stream shot out from Driger's mouth and blasted Cyber Driger in the face, sending him staggering back. But then, Cyber Driger evolved again! He got even bigger!

By now, Kikyo was practically in tears and screaming her lungs out. This power was too much for her. She couldn't take much more of this! This wasn't good.

"Kikyo, you need to stop this!" Ray cried. Kikyo began to cry but she managed to look at Ray. "I….I can't, Ray…I'm…I'm different now. I...I wanted to battle for the thrill of it but….ahhh!" She suddenly cried and slowly stood up. For a moment, it sounded like the old Kikyo was back but then…she looked at Ray and laughed. Then, she called out her attack again and the battle continued on. But then, Cyber Driger grew even _larger_, which I didn't think was possible and Kikyo collapsed to her knees again.

"Kikyo, we need to end this!" Ray cried and looked like he was going to call the final attack but then, Kikyo whipped her head around to look at him. Tears were running down her cheeks and she looked desperate.

"Ray, please, listen, I was going to come meet you the other night, I swear!" She cried out through her sobs. Ray narrowed his eyes at her. "You're lying!" He said. Kikyo shook her head. "No, please, I swear it's the truth! I had just grabbed the Cyber bit beasts and was about to leave but then Kane saw me! He stopped me and wouldn't let me leave!" She yelled, choking slightly on her tears. Ray's eyes softened.

"So you…really did want to come see me again…" Ray muttered. Kikyo nodded. "Yes but…it's so hard…the Cyber bit beast's power…" She said and then stood up, screaming and holding her head. "I can't stop it!" She cried out as the Cyber Driger continued to slam against Driger, not letting up for a second.

"Kikyo, you have to fight against the Cyber bit beast's control. I know you can do it!" Ray encouraged and I watched as sweat and tears rolled down Kikyo's face. She was trying, she really was. But, would it be enough?

"I won't let you be taken over by this monster anymore, Kikyo! Go, Driger!" Ray cried to his companion and Driger suddenly pounced on Cyber Driger's back and bit down on its back, causing the mechanical tiger to roar in agony. Then, an explosion emitted from the two bit beasts, causing a white light to flood over our vision. I couldn't see for a good few seconds and at first, I thought I blacked out from the explosion but then, I saw dust everywhere and watched it slowly evaporate and my vision became clearer. I saw Cyber Driger was gone and the beyblade had stopped spinning while Driger had maintained spin. I couldn't believe it…Ray won! They did it!

"You did it, Ray!" Tyson said. "Awesome job!" Max congratulated. We all ran over to continue to congratulate Ray but Ray's focus was on Kikyo, who was still on her knees. A moment later, she stood up.

"Kikyo…" He whispered. "Ray, you saved me, even though I didn't deserve it. I…I'm truly in your debt." She said, turned around and I saw that she was still crying. She suddenly ran at Ray and flung her arms around him, crying into his chest. Shocked by this, Ray just merely held her and stroked her back.

"That's what friends are for, Kikyo." He said, smiling down at her. Then, Kikyo did something totally unexpected to all of us. She pulled back, leaned up and kissed Ray full out on the lips. Ray barely had time to respond to the kiss when she suddenly pulled back with a smile on her face.

"Thank you, Ray." She said and then, walked back into the hidden doorway. She turned to look at Ray one more time before the door slid closed. Ray touched his lips with his fingers, a look of shock still plastered on his face. There was silence until….

"Anybody else find this awkward?" Tyson whispered to us. A pressure point formed on my head and I elbowed Tyson in the ribs, causing him to gasp and kneel down, holding his gut. Leave it to Tyson to ruin the moment.

But now, we were one win and one lose. Who would be battling next and who will come out winning?

* * *

><p><strong>From Author<strong>- Woo, longer chapter today, yay! I'm sorry for those who are expecting some KaixMikayla but this battle was obviously RayxKikyo. Don't worry though, there will be some KaixMikayla in the next chapter because…..Mikayla's battle is next. Yes, that's right! Mikayla shall be battling next! And, since Ray battled Kikyo, then the only one that Mikayla could battle is Salima. So, we'll see how that battle goes! Review and until next time, my friends!


	21. Chapter 21

**Disclaimer**- I do not own anything of Beyblade and I do not own Kikyo, she belongs to KilalaInara.

**From Author**- So, here comes another chapter! This story is only about half-way done and then, of course, there's the sequel to it so believe me, you guys have lots of story to read in the future. On with the story!

* * *

><p>After Kikyo left the arena, Ray stood there, shocked at what just happened. In fact, we were all just standing there shocked. But, I couldn't help but feel happy for Ray. I heard he liked Kikyo and now, we know that she likes him back.<p>

"Alright, lover boy, let's get going." Tyson said, walking up to his friend, who blushed. "Oh shut up, Tyson!" Ray said, turning away and blushing even more. The rest of us laughed. Then, we made our way over to the door on the other side of the room and walked through it. We walked up the stairs and came to the next set of doors and went through. Inside was a large room with a giant beydish in the middle, similar to the room that Max fought his battle in. But, the main difference was that in and around the beydish were giant boulders.

"Welcome to the third floor of the Battle Tower, Bladebreakers. Allow me to introduce your next opponent." Gideon's voice rang throughout the room as the door on the other side of the room opened up and out walked Salima. She had this crazy look of pure determination on her face, just like the others did.

"Salima…." Tyson muttered under his breath. "Yes but, who is going to be her opponent?" Kenny asked. The only ones left to battle were Kai, Tyson and me. Salima walked over to her side of the dish and held out her beyblade.

"If you can't see it from here, I hold Cyber Nightwing so it's you I want, Mikayla. Come and battle me, if you have the guts." She said, grinning. I gave her a glare at her challenge. The guts? Oh, believe me, I've got way more guts than she knows. I stepped forward but was stopped by a hand on my shoulder. I turned to see Tyson.

"Good luck, Mikayla. I know you can win this." He said. I smiled but before I could reply with a thank you, everyone else gave me words of encouragement. My smile only widened. "Thanks, you guys." I said and turned back to Salima. I walked over to the beydish.

"Sure you want to go through with this, Mikayla? After all, I know for a fact that you're the weakest of the group." Salima said, threw her head back and laughed. My glare returned to my face as I gave a scoff.

"I'll make you eat those words, Salima." I said and readied my launcher. Salima did the same and after a quick countdown, we launched our beyblades into the dish. I watched Salima's blade closely. I wanted to try to predict her moves that way I could dodge or counterattack. So far, though, she was staying stationary, like she was waiting for me to make the first move.

"What's this? Are you scared or something? Why are you just sitting around?" Salima asked but I paid no attention to her. Maybe, if I kept this up, I could pull her into the first move and then I could counterattack her move. Salima growled.

"I'm falling asleep here! Cyber Nightwing, attack!" She cried out and the beyblade came for mine. Perfect. "Nightwing, evade!" I called out and at the right moment, Nightwing moved out of the way, dodging the attack. "Now, Nightwing, counterattack!" I cried and Nightwing went in for the attack but, once I hit her blade, my own blade was knocked back! Salima laughed.

"Oh please, did you really think you could throw me off balance from that lame attack?" She said. I growled under my breath. Okay, so one attack failed, that's fine because this battle is far from over.

**Kai's POV**

I watched as Mikayla's plan to gain the upper hand failed. She looked upset for a moment but then, determination came right back onto her face and she began concentrating again. I had to admire that. She was making sure she didn't lose herself in this battle and that's always a good thing, especially in a battle as crucial as this one.

I know she could win this. She not only has the skills but the heart to do it. With this, I can really see how she and Tyson are twins. She acts a lot like Tyson during a tough battle. Strong, cool and confident. Nothing gets in the way of her concentration.

I just hoped it was enough for her to win this battle.

**Mikayla's POV**

"Alright, this is getting too boring. Let's liven it up a bit. Cyber Nightwing!" Salima called out to her bit beast and in the blink of an eye, Cyber Nightwing appeared. It looked exactly like Nightwing, only mechanical, and the eyes were red instead of a misty blue. _This is it_. I thought.

"Nightwing!" I cried out and a moment later, Nightwing appeared. My strength and confidence seem to grow as my partner appeared. I know I can win this, I just need to overpower that pile of scrap. Immediately, I commanded Nightwing to attack and she began slamming into the other blade while the creatures began battling, clawing and scratching at one another. Salima chuckled.

"Your puny wolf can't match up against my Cyber companion!" She said, laughing. I glared at her. "Didn't you learn from Ray's match that nothing can beat the original?" I said. Salima stopped laughing and glared back at me.

"Hn. Ray's win was a fluke because of that weakling, Kikyo." She said. I heard commotion from behind me. "She's not weak!" Ray exclaimed and when I turned to look, Tyson and Kai were holding him back. He looked very angry at the insult. I turned back to Salima.

"Ray's right, Salima. Kikyo was not weak. In fact, if she broke free of her bit beast's control then she's stronger than the rest of you! Instead of curling up into a ball and letting the bit beast take her over completely, she fought for her life and freedom!" I said. Salima snorted.

"Whatever. Believe what you want. Right now, I'm only focused on taking you down! Cyber Nightwing, attack!" She yelled and, as the bit beast came running towards me, I took in a deep breath. _Time to bring out a good defense_. I thought, held my ground and shouted:

"Wall of Jericho!" Nightwing's eyes gleamed at the command and the rocks around the beydish began to crack and finally broke off, flying over to my blade and forming a wall of rock around it, shielding her from the head on attack. Nightwing got up on her hind paws and when Cyber Nightwing collided, she collided with Nightwing's paws, stopping the attack in her tracks and, with a strong push, knocked Cyber Nightwing back. The rocks around my blade barely cracked as Cyber Nightwing's blade was knocked back.

"What?" Salima cried, shocked at this. I heard the others cheering me from behind. "Awesome defense, Mikayla!" Tyson yelled. "Way to put that bit beast in its place!" Max exclaimed. I couldn't help but smile. You guys have no idea how much your support helps.

"So you got one lucky move. Big deal! I'll break down your wall and smash your beyblade to pieces. Cyber Nightwing!" Salima screamed out, sending her blade directly at my wall again. Again, Nightwing blocked and pushed the other bit beast back but, some of the rocks in the wall were cracking. I didn't know how much longer Nightwing could hold up her defense.

"Cyber Nightwing, crash that wall and destroy Nightwing!" Salima commanded and, in one huge attack, Cyber Nightwing crashed right through the rocks, causing smoke and dust to envelope around me, making it hard to see. I coughed as the dust got into my mouth. When I opened my eyes and looked in front of me, I heard a noise but I couldn't tell what it is. Then, suddenly, before I had time to react, a small but long piece of rock came flying at me and, before I had time to register what was happening, it collided with my right cheek, sending me through a 180 degree spin and landing on my face with my back towards the beydish.

**Kai's POV**

A lot of dust and smoke had come about once Salima destroyed Mikayla's Wall of Jericho. I couldn't help but get worried. None of us could see her or her beyblade so we didn't know what was going on.

"Mikayla! Mikayla, can you hear me?" Tyson cried out but he got no reply. He went to run towards the beydish but I stopped him. "Let me go, Kai! I need to make sure she's alright!" He exclaimed, struggling in my grip.

"We all want to make sure she's okay, Tyson. But if you go up there, she'll get disqualified for this match. You know how the rules go. These matches are too important to make a mistake like that. I know it's hard but you need to believe that she's alright." I said. Tyson looked like he wanted to argue but then, once he let my words sink in, he just growled angrily and looked back towards the stadium.

"Look, the dust is clearing!" Max said. He was right. The dust and smoke were fading away. A few seconds later, we saw a figure lying face down on the ground outside the beydish. It was Mikayla!

"Mikayla!" We all cried. What happened? She began to stir and as she slowly pushed herself onto her hands and knees, I saw something on her right cheek. Red. My eyes went wide. Red was not good…the only thing I could think of that was red was…blood.

"She's hurt!" Hilary cried out, putting her hands over her mouth in shock. There was a line of blood going across her cheek, which was obviously the shape of the cut, and the blood was trickling down her cheek, some of which had dripped onto the floor. She looked a little disoriented from the hit, like she wasn't exactly sure where she was.

"Mikayla!" Tyson cried out. Mikayla's head slowly lifted and looked at us. Her hand then slowly went to the cheek and felt the blood there. It took all the strength in me to not cry out to her. I was scared and I was worried. She didn't look good at all.

"Well, it looks like this battle's all mine." Salima said and that's when I noticed something. Nightwing was still spinning! But, Mikayla had to turn around and fight or else she'd lose. No, what was I saying? She was in no condition to fight. Not with that injury.

But then, when I looked back at Mikayla, I saw something flash in her eyes at Salima's words. She turned her head to glance back at the battle and saw Nightwing spinning in the dish. She turned her head back to us, looked up and smiled.

"I'm still in this." She said and slowly got to her feet. She then turned around, wiped away some of the blood on her cheek and glared at Salima. "This isn't over yet!" She exclaimed. I couldn't believe it. Her strength and determination, it was unbelievable. Even after that injury, even after the loss of blood, she was still fighting on. I smiled. _That's my girl_. I thought and continued to watch the battle, knowing full well that she was definitely going to win.

"Alright Nightwing, it's time to end this. Give it your all with this final attack." Mikayla commanded and Nightwing howled her approval. Salima only grinned. "Bring it." She challenged and called to her bit beast to attack. Mikayla planted her feet strong and called out her attack:

"Earthquake Eruption!" I suddenly began to feel the entire room shake. What was going on? I looked back at the beystadium and saw that the dish was starting to crack and form small craters here and there, making it hard for Salima to stay on target.

"What is this?" She exclaimed, trying to maneuver around the craters but it was impossible. She was losing it and Mikayla knew it. "Alright Nightwing, send her bit beast to the junkyard where it belongs!" She cried out and Nightwing came forward and smashed into Cyber Nightwing, sending her flying out of the beydish and landing at Salima's feet. Everyone around me began to burst into applause. Mikayla had won. I knew she would.

Nightwing returned to the blade and went flying back into Mikayla's open hand. She turned to us and smiled. We all began running over to her, ready to hug her and congratulate her. But then, she suddenly looked extremely dizzy and off balance. She began to fall forward, like she was about to pass out. We all gasped and ran as fast as we could so we could catch her. I don't know how, but I managed to get to her before the others could and she fell into my open arms. I turned her around so she was looking at us and knelt down so she could just lie in my arms.

"Mikayla, are you alright?" Tyson exclaimed, kneeling beside me. She slowly opened her eyes and gave us a weak smile. "Yeah, I'm fine. Just…a little tired, that's all." She said but I knew that was only half true. She was weak from loss of blood.

"Hang on, guys. I brought a first aid kit, just in case Psykick pulled anything like this." Kenny said and knelt alongside Tyson with the first aid kit. He handed me some gauze and I began to clean up the blood on Mikayla's cheek while Kenny was getting a bandage ready. After putting some medicine on the cut, to which Mikayla's winced from the stinging pain, Kenny put the long, white bandage and stuck it onto Mikayla's cheek.

"How's that, Mikayla?" Kenny asked. "It's good, Chief, thank you." She replied. "Can you stand?" Max asked her to which she just nodded slightly. Slowly, and while I held onto her, she stood up. "Any dizziness?" Ray asked.

"A little but I'll be alright." She said. I knew she was trying to be strong but she was weak and she needed to rest. I'm glad she won the match but she's going to need help to move around. I didn't care though, I just wanted to make sure she was going to be alright. My anger boiled. Team Psykick nearly killed her. I just hope I'm battling next because I'm ready to give it my all to stop these people from hurting my friends ever again.

* * *

><p><strong>From Author<strong>- Woah, I would not want to get in Kai's way, he's pissed! Anyway, I hope you all liked Mikayla's battle! Please review and stay tuned for the next chapter!


	22. Chapter 22

**Disclaimer**- I do not own anything of Beyblade. And I do not own Kikyo, she belongs to KilalaInara.

**From Author**- So here we go with another chapter! I'm sure you all liked last chapter being KaixMikayla with it on Kai's POV, but this chapter, it'll be the opposite. It'll be with Mikayla's POV because it's Kai's battle this time!

* * *

><p>I still felt a little wobbly from the loss of blood and the battle, but I was happy that I had won. So now, we were two wins and one lose. Doing good so far but we needed to win the last two battles to really ensure our victory.<p>

"Can you walk, Mikayla?" Tyson asked me when I was able to stand on my own two feet. I staggered a little but Kai caught me. "Don't over-do it, Mikayla. That battle took a lot out of you." He said, keeping a firm grip on my arms so I wouldn't fall again. I just gave him a small, reassuring smile.

"I know, Kai but I don't want you guys to be concerned for me. You and Tyson are the only ones left that need to battle so I want you both to focus on your matches." I said. Tyson smacked his right fist into his left palm.

"No need to worry about our focus, Mikayla! We'll crush Team Psykick once and for all!" He said, grinning. I couldn't help but grin back. Kai nodded his approval. Then, with Ray helping me, we made our way to the door on the other side of the room and up the stairs to the fifth floor…and the next battle. Only two more battles left. This is it.

We made our way into the giant room with yet another huge beydish. Each side had a small walk-way to stand slightly above the dish, like a diving board hovering over a swimming pool. A moment later, the doors on the other side of the room opened and out came Goki, smirking confidently. Man, I was sick of those stupid grins.

"Alright, let's go, Kai. You're mine!" Goki challenged, pointing to Kai who just glared at him. Without saying another word, the both of them walked to the boardwalk above the dish and readied their launchers. I bit my lip. _Please be careful, Kai. Who knows what Team Psykick has up their sleeves?_ I thought, watching nervously as they launched their beyblades after a quick countdown.

Immediately, Kai began slamming into Goki's blade, showing absolutely no mercy. I was shocked by Kai's ruthlessness. He must be really motivated to win. But then, I remembered that conversation we had outside the hospital the day Wyatt died. Kai was fighting for his friend and there was absolutely no way he was going to lose.

After a few more good slams, Kai called out his bit beast's name and the beautiful phoenix appeared. I was so amazed by Dranzer's appearance. He really was beautiful. Beautiful and strong. Just like his owner. I shook my head. I shouldn't be thinking thoughts like that now! I need to focus on cheering for Kai. He needed his team's support.

"Ray, you can let go. I'm okay, really." I said, turning to the Chinese boy. He looked a bit unsure but finally, released me and let me stand on my own. I was still a little dizzy, but I was able to keep my composure and watch the battle.

Dranzer went straight for Cyber Dranzer but he dodged it and then, Goki called out his bit beast. The mechanical replica appeared and I couldn't suppress a growl. That thing was nothing like the original. Kai was going to beat him and smash that blade to pieces!

Dranzer continued to slam into Cyber Dranzer, unfazed by the fact that the bit beast was now released. I was getting excited. Kai had the upper hand but then, my smile dropped when I saw Goki smirk. That didn't look good. What was he planning?

I suddenly gasped and so did everyone else. I don't know how he did it so quickly but Cyber Dranzer just grew about ten times bigger! This wasn't good at all. Dranzer managed to dodge the attacks but, every time that he did, Cyber Dranzer would leave this backwind from the attack and cause Dranzer to wobble slightly.

Then, I heard Kai mutter something that confused me to no end. "…Wyatt?" I stared at him. Why was he saying his name and looking like that? His face was completely shocked and….scared? Kai never got scared! At least from the time that I knew him. What was going on?

Things only got worse. Goki suddenly called out another attack, but it was one none of us saw coming. The top of the blade glowed purple and suddenly, Cyber Dranzer began attacking like…Draciel! Max confirmed this with a shocked expression. How was this possible?

"It looks like Team Psykick must be using the data from Max's battle and using it against Kai." Kenny explained. I can't believe this! Those cheats went the lowest of the low! Wait, if they had Max's data…that meant they must have Ray's and my own data as well! That means Kai could….

"Cyber Dranzer attack!" Goki called out and the top of the blade now turned green and we saw Cyber Dranzer now using Driger's attack pattern. This is crazy! They must also have Nightwing's attack pattern if they have Driger's and Draciel's.

I was exactly right. A moment later, Goki called out another attack and now, the light on top of the blade turned a light, misty blue color and then, Cyber Dranzer began using Nightwing's attack pattern: very quick zig-zag motions and then finally slamming into Dranzer, causing him to fly back slightly. I couldn't believe what I was seeing.

"Wyatt…." I heard Kai whisper again. I looked up at Kai and my eyes went wide. Kai's face was now…guilty and apologetic? What was going on? He reached out his hand, like he was trying to grab something or someone and began walking towards the end of the boardwalk above the dish, like he was in a trance. He was barely taking notice that he was running out of boardwalk!

"Kai!" I cried out to him. I couldn't see him lose, not like this. Psykick was doing something to him, but what? It seem to snap him out of it but it was too late, Goki called out his final attack and Dranzer went flying out of the dish. We all gasped. No, this can't be! Kai can't lose!

But then, the weirdest thing happened. Cyber Dranzer suddenly began losing control and flew out of the stadium by itself at the same time. Both blades landed on the ground at the same time, ending the match in a tie.

Suddenly, the floating t.v. screen popped up as well as Gideon's face. "We are not satisfied with a tie. There will be a rematch. You both have one minute to prepare. Use your time well." He said and then disappeared a moment later. Kai walked over and picked up Dranzer and we all went over to see if he was alright.

"Hey, is everything alright, Kai? You looked a little out of it during the match." Tyson said. "Well, duh! I'm sure he wasn't expecting an attack like that." Ray said. "Yeah, anyone could be caught off guard by it but, now that Kai knows Goki's trick, he can beat him because he knows our attack patterns, right, Kai?" Max said. Kai didn't say anything, he just walked back towards the dish but then stopped.

"It's not just that…there's something else. It's Goki. It looks…so much like Wyatt." He said, looking over at Goki. I stared at him, then Goki then back at Kai. What? How does Goki look like Wyatt? They look nothing alike!

"Goki has the same expression that Wyatt had on the day he lost control of the Cyber bit beast." Kai continued to explain. Okay, that cleared it a little but still, Kai needs to realize that isn't Wyatt. "So, because he makes you think of Wyatt, and make it feel like you're battling him, you can't fight back?" Tyson asked. Kai only nodded.

"Oh c'mon, Kai, they look nothing alike. That's not Wyatt, it's Goki." Tyson said. Kai still seemed hesitate and time was running out. He was going to need to battle soon. "Kai, you can't blame yourself for what happened to Wyatt. It wasn't your fault." Tyson added. Kai only growled.

"But, I was his schoolmate, his friend. I should've helped him!" He said. Now Kai was sounding desperate. But before Tyson could retort with anything, I beat him to it. "Listen, Kai, I know you blame yourself for what happened to Wyatt but you can't do that to yourself. Don't beat yourself up over something you couldn't control." I said. Kai didn't look at me.

"But…" He started to argue but I wouldn't let him. I walked over to him, grabbed his shoulders and turned him around so he was looking me in the eyes. "Kai, it wasn't your fault and you're not fighting against Wyatt, you're fighting for him. Remember what you told me that day at the hospital? How you wouldn't rest until you got revenge for Wyatt? Well, this is your chance. This is the time for you to fight for Wyatt and make Psykick pay for what they did. So snap out of it!" I said, shaking his shoulders slightly. I couldn't help it. I was always the defender when it comes to friends. And, since I had stronger feelings then friendship for Kai, I just couldn't hold my words back. I couldn't bear to see Kai lose cause of some cheap trick Psykick was pulling on his head.

"It's time for the rematch. Bladers, to the beydish." Gideon said once his ugly face popped up onto the screen again. Kai gave me one last look, gently pushed my hands away and turned towards the beydish. He walked over and got his launcher ready. I just hoped my words got through to him.

The rematch started and Kai seemed to be so deep in thought that he just barely launched his beyblade in time! That wasn't a good start. Kai needed to get his head back in the game and win like I know he could!

Goki was now gaining the upper hand. He began slamming Kai with the different attack patterns of Draciel, Driger and Nightwing again. Kai seemed to be holding back. _Oh Kai, please snap out of it. Please, you need to win! I know you can win! So win! Win for Wyatt!_ I screamed in my head.

Kai was getting slammed, badly too. He just wouldn't go on the attack. He still believed he was battling Wyatt. I couldn't watch this, it was too painful but, I couldn't tear my eyes away. I had to do something than just watch. I don't know if my words got through to him earlier but I was willing to try again. Anything to help him.

"Kai, listen to me! I know this is hard to take in but you're not fighting Wyatt! Whether you believe it or not, Wyatt's death was not your fault! You may have lost him, but if you lose yourself, you'll lose any chance of crushing Team Psykick for causing his death! Remember, it was Team Psykick who manipulated him so don't let them manipulate you!" I cried out. Kai didn't look at me but, after a moment, I saw something different in his eyes: anger, determination, hatred. All of those emotions were pouring out of Kai and going into Dranzer because the blade suddenly began spewing out little bursts of fire.

And Dranzer began slamming into Cyber Dranzer with the same strength and brutality as he usually does. I smiled. Kai was back and he wasn't going to quit until he won this fight. _Way to go, Kai. This, this is how you should battle. This is what Wyatt would've wanted_. I thought.

"Dranzer!" Kai called out and Dranzer appeared a moment later, screeching his battle cry. A moment later, Goki called out Cyber Dranzer and the two began to battle it out. Again, Cyber Dranzer grew to enormous height and then, he slammed Dranzer into the wall. I gasped. Goki only laughed.

"It's pointless to continue battling, Kai. I have gained control of this cyber creations and I am its master, unlike your friend, Wyatt." He said. I looked at Kai. Goki, you just said the wrong thing. You were in for it now.

"How dare you mock my friend! You'll pay for those words!" Kai said and Dranzer began to glow and spew more fire like from earlier. Kai was really angry, I wouldn't want to be Goki right now. "Flame Saber!" Kai called out his attack and there was an explosion from Dranzer, causing Cyber Dranzer to fall back and let him go. And then, I saw Dranzer's form had changed. He was completely encased in flame, burning whatever came close to him. I could feel the heat from where I stood and I found myself both scared and amazed by his power.

Then, Dranzer began slamming into Cyber Dranzer and when Kai ordered him to finish things, he did so by stabbing right through Cyber Dranzer's chest and come out the other end. Cyber Dranzer shrieked in pain and exploded while the blade itself was smashed to pieces. We all began cheering like crazy and I was so happy, I could cry but I held back.

We all went over to congratulate Kai as he walked away from the beydish with Dranzer. "You were awesome, Kai!" Tyson exclaimed. "Way to go, buddy!" Max said, patting him on the shoulder. "We knew you could do it, Kai." Ray said. Kai managed to give everyone a small and rare smile but then, his eyes landed on mine and all I could do was smile at him. He then walked over to me.

"Thank you, Mikayla. Your words hit deep and made me understand what I really needed to do. And, because of that, Wyatt's soul can rest in peace. So thank you." He said and I couldn't help but smile at the softness of his words and also, the softness in his eyes. They made my heart melt.

"I'm just glad you were able to get revenge for Wyatt. I'm sure right now, he's smiling down at you. I know I would be." I said and, before I could stop myself, I hugged him. Kai seemed a little shocked and unsure as to what to do but then, I felt one of his hands on my upper back, rubbing it slightly. I pulled away a moment later and just smiled, even though I knew I was blushing.

"Alright, one more battle left to go and we'll finally be able to put an end to Team Psykick once and for all!" Tyson said, pumping his fist into the air. We all cheered a "yeah!" and headed to the next and final battle.

* * *

><p><strong>From Author<strong>- See? What did I tell you? Lots of KaixMikayla in this one! Hope you all liked it! Please review because I would really appreciate it!


	23. Chapter 23

**Disclaimer**- I do not own anything of Beyblade. And I do not own Kikyo, she belongs to KilalaInara.

**From Author**- So, I'm glad to hear all this feedback from you guys! Believe me, I have many more ideas coming, not just with this series but the sequel as well. So, please, continue with all of the lovely reviews, they really help. Enjoy!

* * *

><p>We all headed to the top floor of the Battle Tower where the last battle was waiting. Tyson was the only one on our team who hadn't battled yet, so he was next. And, Kane hadn't showed up in any of the battles so it's obvious he's the last opponent and the wielder of Cyber Dragoon.<p>

Once we made it up the stairs and into the room, we found the room to not only be huge like the others but the dish was deep. Not only large but _deep_. I couldn't tell you how far down the thing went…maybe twenty or thirty feet? Still, it was a bit of a drop.

Anyway, it didn't take long for Kane to come out and the two of them to start the beybattle. Immediately, Kane gained the upper hand during the battle, pulling some bouncing move that sent his blade flying into the air then came back down and bomb shelled Dragoon. Finally, Cyber Dragoon was released but there was something different about how the others were fighting with these blades. It was like…Kane was possessed by the bit beast.

Seeing the giant beast made shivers go down my spine. This one seemed the most powerful and scariest of all the Cyber bit beasts. And, I wasn't so sure Dragoon could stand up to it. Tyson had brought him out but, could he pull off a victory? No, I shouldn't be thinking like that. Tyson needed my support!

The two mighty dragons battled it out and it got so intense that these energy waves began coming out of Cyber Dragoon whenever the two clashed. The waves were so intense that it was tearing apart the walls of the room around us! And, what's worse, Dizzi said that Cyber Dragoon was starting to have a mind of its own, it wasn't listening to Kane's commands and acting on its own accord. And, we can all see it take its toll out on Kane. He was shaking and clutching his head, screaming just like Kikyo was. He was fighting so hard for control.

But then, Kane began looking and acting like a man possessed once again. That gleam in his eyes, that huge smirk and that crazy laugh, it was all because of the bit beast and it was just plain scary. And, those energy waves were getting more intense, shaking the whole room. Cyber Dragoon was tearing apart the room. Pieces of the wall were falling off here and there, some of which nearly hit Tyson and Kane.

"Mikayla, look out!" I heard Kai cry out. I looked up and saw a giant piece of the wall falling right towards me. Fear suddenly engulfed me and even though my mind was screaming to move, my legs wouldn't. I closed my eyes, bracing myself when suddenly, a hand clasped around my arm, pulling me out of the way and up against the wall. Hands were pressed up against the wall next to my head, shielding me from any more casualties. When I finally looked to see who had pulled me away (although I had a pretty good idea as to who did it), I saw Kai, looking at me with concerned eyes.

"Are you alright?" He asked me. Still a bit shaken from what just happened, I just nodded. "Thank you, Kai." I said, straightening myself and looking past Kai to see if Tyson was alright. He was and he seemed to be still in the match. I went to gently push Kai's hands away to watch the match again but he stopped me.

"Stay close to me, Mikayla. We don't want any casualties here." He said and I nodded in understanding. He let me move from our position against the wall but he still stood right next to me, just in case anything happened.

More energy waves hit the stadium and Kane kept screaming but then, he'd stop briefly and have his "evil" side take over. But, after awhile, it kept going back and forth. Kane would act all evil one moment then the next, he was screaming his lungs out and clutching his head, barely managing to stay on his feet. But then, suddenly, something happened.

"Kane, please, you need to stop the match!" Kikyo had just came around the corner inside the now broken door on Kane's side of the room. Kane looked back at her but just growled under his breath. Apparently, the evil side was in control right now. I saw Ray shift a little once Kikyo entered the room.

"Kane, please, you need to get yourself together and realize this is wrong! You know that! You shouldn't be beyblading this way! Please, listen to me!" Kikyo cried, moving towards Kane. Now Ray moved. He began running over to the other side after Kikyo. He grabbed onto her, stopping her from moving any closer to Kane.

"Ray, let me go!" She cried, struggling in his grip. "I can't do that, Kikyo. You can't get near Kane, he's dangerous and you'll get hurt if you get too close." Ray argued, keeping a firm hold on Kikyo. Kane paid Kikyo no heed and turned back to the battle, calling out to Cyber Dragoon once again. Dragoon was taking a beating and he didn't look good, neither did Tyson. The room looked like a warzone by now and the energy waves kept coming. Ray pulled Kikyo to the floor to protect her while Kai held onto me protectively.

"Kane, stop! You're not yourself anymore! That thing has taken control of you." Kikyo said, getting up from the ground and pulling away from Ray. She walked over in front of Kane and tried to reason with him. "Kane, I know this isn't you and you are a better person than this. The power is too much, you could lose yourself to that monster. Don't let it, Kane, don't let it turn you into a monster as well!" Kikyo cried. Kane didn't look happy, at all. But what he did next really made my blood boil. He called to his Cyber Dragoon and it sent an energy wave right at Kikyo, smacking her into the wall and then falling on the floor behind Kane!

"Kikyo!" Ray cried, running over to her. He held her in his arms and began checking her to make sure she was okay. She looked like she had passed out but I hoped she was okay. Tyson, apparently, was also pissed off.

"That's just not right! How could you…_anyone_ do something like that? Alright, that's it, Kane, no more Mr. Nice Guy. You're going down, you hear me?" Tyson cried. Kane just smirked. "Bring it on." He challenged and their battled continued. Now, the tables have turned. Tyson has a new flame inside of him and that made Dragoon all the stronger and was able to fend against Cyber Dragoon. But, afterwards, the battle seemed really evenly matched. Cyber Dragoon would counter attack, and then Dragoon would counter and so on. It seemed like this battle would go on forever!

But, finally, Tyson called out his final attack and Dragoon shattered Cyber Dragoon, breaking it into pieces. Kane had collapsed but Kikyo, who now regained consciousness, had caught him and was holding him. Dragoon returned to the blade and everyone stood there, shocked at what just happened. But then, realization hit, Tyson had won!

We all ran over to congratulate him. I couldn't believe it, he won! But before we could celebrate his victory, the place started rumbling. "This place is about to collapse!" Dizzi cried from Kenny's laptop. We all gasped. "We need to get out of here and fast!" Tyson said. I didn't need a second invitation. We ran over to Kane and Kikyo. Ray helped support Kikyo and helped her walk while Tyson and Max helped Kane walk. On the way out, we ran into Goki, Salima and Jim who followed us on our way out of here.

"Tyson, you take Kane, I have to go back for Draciel!" Max said, letting go of Kane and began running off but I grabbed his shirt and tried to stop him. "Are you crazy? This place is about to go! We need to leave, _now_!" I cried. Max yanked me away. "You'd do the same for Nightwing, admit it! I'm not leaving without Draciel!" He cried and continued running back towards where we came from. Tyson ran after him before I could and I was about to run after him but Kai stopped me.

Then, Mr. Dickinson appeared from around the corner. "C'mon, kids, this way! We need to leave, pronto!" He said and we all followed him out of the building. I turned back to look to see if Tyson and Max had made it but I couldn't see them yet. I cupped my hands around my lips.

"Tyson! Max!" I cried towards the building but I got no response. Then, I began running back towards the building, ignoring the cries of protest from behind me. Before I could reach the door, however, a pair of arms wrapped around me, stopping me. And I knew exactly who it was too.

"Kai, let me go! I need to go in there and find them!" I cried, wiggling in his grip but he wouldn't let me go. "No, I won't let you go in there! If you go in there, you'll be killed!" He said, holding me tighter. Even though I screamed, I cried and I fought against him, Kai would not let me go. Suddenly, my heart sank. The building had exploded and collapsed.

"TYSON! MAX!" I cried out loudly. I had no more strength to even fight against Kai. I just stood there, watching in horror as the building crumbled before my eyes. No, Tyson, Max…they couldn't be….they had to have made it! They just had to!

"Look!" Hilary suddenly called out. I turned my attention back to the building and saw two figures running towards us. My eyes widened. Could it be…? As they came closer, I saw them. It was Tyson and Max! They had made it! But, more silhouettes appeared behind them…the Saint Shields!

"Tyson, you made it!" Ray cried. Kai finally let me go and I ran over and hugged them. "You idiots! Don't worry us like that ever again! You hear me?" I said, in my reprimanding motherly tone. Both Tyson and Max just laughed a little.

"Max, did you get Draciel?" Kenny asked. Max smiled and held up his blade which now, once again, held the picture of Draciel in the middle. "Yes! You got him back!" Ray exclaimed. "Yeah but, we can't take all of the credit. The Saint Shields helped as well." Max said, turning back towards the team. They said nothing but just began walking away.

"Wait, Ozuma, I really do appreciate your help so thank you." Max said. The Saint Shields stopped and turned to us again. "Look, don't think we're on your side now, Bladebreakers." Ozuma said. "Yeah, we still have our mission to uphold." Cecilia said, putting a hand on her hip. "So watch out because your bit beasts will be with us soon. Goodbye." Ozuma said and they turned and left.

"Well, they're as charming as ever." I said, sarcastically. "Ah, forget them, Mikayla. They're just being jerks." Tyson said. I just shrugged my shoulders but then, Team Psykick apologized for what they did and realized now just how they should truly beyblade. I was happy for them but kindof also sad, because they were saying goodbye. We all shook hands and said our goodbyes but I couldn't help but sneak a glance over at Ray and Kikyo. They were saying something to each other, but I couldn't hear. Then, Kikyo leaned up and gave Ray a kiss on the cheek. Ray blushed (I couldn't help but giggle) and then, the two of them hugged. It was so cute, I wish I had a camera!

Anyway, so soon after that, they left on one of the helicopters that were there. We watched them fly away before getting in the other helicopter and flying back home. Within minutes, most of the team had fallen asleep but I couldn't. I had too much on my mind. Now that all of the craziness with Team Psykick is over and done with, I began to think back on things I was processing before. I had thought of telling Kai how I felt but when this threat popped up, I put it aside. But now that the threat is gone, I began contemplating it again. I know I shouldn't keep my feelings bottled up but, what if Kai didn't feel the same way? What if I made a complete fool of myself and ruined my friendship with Kai?

No, I had to stay confident. If I held it in, it would only make it harder to say in the future. But I needed to tell him, I couldn't hold the feelings in anymore. Yes, I've made my decision. When the moment is right, I will tell Kai how I feel.

* * *

><p><strong>From Author<strong>- Ohhhh! So we got to see the final battle with Tyson and Kane. I shortened it because the original battle was three episodes long and it's too much to write so I shortened it. Hope it was still okay and now, lookie here! Mikayla seems confident to tell Kai of her feelings! How will he take it? Review and stay tuned to find out!


	24. Chapter 24

**Disclaimer**- I do not own anything of Beyblade. And I do not own Kikyo, she belongs to KilalaInara.

**From Author**- Thank you all for your kind and lovely reviews! I'm happy to see you all like this story because I am very eager to keep writing it. Especially this chapter, it's a very special one! Wanna know why? Well, read and find out!

* * *

><p>Oh, also, a quick note. I'm going on vacation this Saturday for a week so, this will be the last Earth and Fire chapter update until I get back. Just wanted to let you all know that so you're not wondering why I'm not updating for over a week lol. Anyways, enjoy the chapter!<p>

After we got back home from the Tower, we all needed rest. We were exhausted. Battling mecha-shooters, battling Cyber bit beasts, running for our lives from a collapsing building….yeah, we were pretty tired. I know I, myself, couldn't get much sleep on the plane because of all of the things running through my head but I knew I had to force myself to sleep tonight or else I wouldn't have the strength to even get up in the morning, let alone confess to Kai.

So, here I am, lying in bed, thinking of what ways I could tell him. So many ideas ran through my head but eventually, I just sighed, cuddled under the blankets and fell asleep.

The next day, I woke up and did my usual stuff. I made myself breakfast, drank some water and then went out for a run. I needed some time to think things over before I just go over to Kai and have nothing to say. After about an hour or so, I came back and hopped in the shower. Once I got out, I noticed the boys were up, except Kai. That was weird. Kai was usually the first one up out of all of us.

"Hey, guys, where's Kai?" I asked. They were all getting their breakfasts by now. Tyson shrugged. "I don't know. We woke up and he wasn't in bed so he must be out taking a walk or something." He said, chowing down on his rice. Should I wait for him to come back or go after him?

My feet answered that. I just took off out of the house and began searching for Kai. I felt a little stupid, running after someone like this but, I was determined to tell Kai today. If I didn't, then I would never forgive myself.

So, my search around town began. First, I came to the middle of town, where all the shops were. They've been open for only a few hours right now but still, the shops were pretty busy. As I passed by certain shops, a flashback hit me of when I came here with Kai.

"_You didn't have to come along, Kai. These are my chores, not yours." I said, walking towards the shops with money in one hand and a list in another. Shopping list. Oh the joy. Kai had come along with me. I didn't mind, but I still felt bad that he had to tag along while I did my chores. _

"_I don't mind. Besides, it's better than staying back there and listening to Tyson whine and complain all day." He pointed out. I laughed and he replied with a smile. I looked at my list._

"_Alright then, let's start over here…" I said as we walked over to the first shop._

Did Kai really enjoy my company and want to come along with me? Or, was he telling the truth in saying he just wanted to get away from Tyson's mouth? Well, there might be some truth behind that but still, he was willing to come along with me and help. I smiled at the memory.

But, he wasn't there. So, I moved onto the next place: the movie theater. One of these nights while we were training, we took a day off and decided to go to the movies. Hilary and I wanted to see a chick flick but _no_, the boys wanted to see an action flick. Typical. I stared up at the movie theater as another flash back came to me.

"_We are __**not**__ seeing a chick flick!" Tyson protested as we all stood in front of the theater, figuring out which movie to see. Hilary glared. "We get to do whatever you boys want to do, especially when it comes to those beyblades! Why can't you humor the girls for once?" She asked. Tyson wouldn't budge._

"_Because chick flicks suck. You guys like action flicks too, right? So, we're going to see that!" He said and turned to pick out the movie. Hilary and I were disappointed, but when Tyson and the others picked out __**Transformers**__, we had no problem with it. _

_After we paid for the tickets, we headed over to the snack bar. Tyson got the biggest size popcorn they had and a soda. Max and Ray only got some candy, because they figured they could just eat out of Tyson's bowl of popcorn. Hey, Tyson's gotta learn to share. Even Kenny told him so. I asked Hilary if she wanted to share some popcorn (I was __**not**__ going to try to steal from Tyson's….I'd get my fingers bitten off by accident) but she said she wasn't in the mood for popcorn. I shrugged and was about to buy a small popcorn for myself when Kai said he would share with me if I couldn't finish a bag myself. _

_We all walked into the theater and found good seats. Hilary was on one end with Tyson next to her, Max next to him, Ray next to him, Kenny next to him and me and Kai on the end. During the movie, it seemed Hilary did finally want some popcorn so she tried to get some from Tyson but Tyson wouldn't give any. They began to argue._

"_Hey, pipe down, you two!" Max said, giving Tyson a shove. Tyson and Hilary barely listened, they began arguing again. Then, Ray began throwing his candy at them to shut them up. I couldn't help but laugh, the scene was just too funny. Eventually, they stopped fighting and we watched the rest of the movie in peace._

_However, one moment during the movie, when I went to reach for some popcorn, I didn't notice that Kai's hand was in there, grabbing some himself. Well, it was like one of those corny and awkward moments between the guy and the girl. She has her hand on his, she's blushing and then she begins to frantically apologize after pulling her hand away while sounding like an idiot. Yeah, that's exactly how it happened. But Kai just smiled and said:_

"_It's okay. No need to apologize." _

I never really thought about it before but, was there a second meaning behind that phrase? Or, am I just looking into things way too seriously? I sighed. He wasn't here either. So, I moved on to more places. I went all over the city but couldn't find him. Where was he? I was beginning to get frustrated.

Finally, I found myself at the beach, taking a little break from searching. This reminded me of the first time I met Kai. I remember looking at him, taking in his features and thinking he was the most handsome person to ever walk the Earth. God, why do I sound like a sappy and corny soap opera? I guess that happens when you care about someone romantically.

"Mikayla?" A voice called out to me. An all-too familiar voice. I smiled and turned to see Kai standing there, looking a little confused. I just couldn't believe the irony of this. I went to look for Kai and he ended up finding me.

"Hey Kai." I said. "What are you doing here?" He asked me. I couldn't help but let out a small laugh just because I was still thinking of how ironic this was.

"In all honesty, I was looking for you. Where were you?" I asked. Kai stayed silent for a moment then spoke. "I went to clear my head then I went back to Tyson's…looking for you but you weren't there so I…went to go find you." He confessed. I stared at him. Was he being for real?

"Wow, so we both were looking for each other…" I started. "And had no luck finding one another, until now." Kai finished for me. Then, I began to laugh and ya know what? So did Kai. It was a light laugh but still a laugh. But, after a few seconds, we stopped. This was it. I was going to tell him.

"Kai, the reason why I was looking for you was because I've been wanting to tell you something that's been…on my mind for quite a while now." I started, twirling my fingers nervously. Kai said nothing, waiting for me to continue. I chewed on my bottom lip, taking in a deep breath before letting the confession spill out.

"I like you, Kai and not as in friends but…something more." I confessed, whispering that last part. I could feel my cheeks burn with embarrassment. Kai still said nothing which killed me. The silence from him was becoming excruciating. Was he going to say something or just walk away?

I felt a hand on my chin lift my head up. My blue/red eyes met with his purple ones. For the first time, I saw the strangest mixture of emotions flood in Kai's eyes. There was care, denial, confusion and perhaps a hint of sadness?

"I was always taught to shin my feelings away and not let anyone see them. But, when I met the others, some emotions came flooding back to me and I learned to accept that. But then, you came in Mikayla and made me feel something totally different. I tried to put it aside, like I was taught but I couldn't. I didn't know how to react to all this because I've never felt this way before." Kai spilled out. I was shocked, to say the least. I never heard Kai say anything like this before but it was making my heart flutter.

"I never felt like this before, Mikayla. I care about you and I'm not quite sure how to handle all of this. But, I'm going to take the risk and let myself care for you. Will you let me?" Kai asked. I stared in complete shock. The mixed emotions in his eyes were clearer now. He wasn't confused or denying anything, he was opening his heart….for me. After a moment, I smiled.

"I can't refuse you, Kai, so yes." I said, realizing that I was crying but in a good way. Even though I'm sure I don't look all that attractive when crying but I couldn't help it. The tears were falling out of my eyes and I couldn't stop them. I felt Kai's thumb softly wipe away my tears. I looked at him and realized that he had moved closer to my face, closing the gap between us within seconds. I couldn't believe it. Kai was kissing me. His lips were, surprisingly, soft. I closed my eyes and slowly kissed him back. His hands repositioned themselves so he was cupping my face. I didn't really know how long the kissed lasted, it felt like an eternity for me. When we parted, Kai was still holding my face. We stared at each other for the longest time until I decided to break the silence.

"I hope I wasn't that bad of a kisser…" I said, only half joking. Kai chuckled. "You are the most interesting girl I've ever met, Mikayla. But, that's why you're so special." He said, making me blush. I guess I couldn't have been that bad of a kisser because he kissed me again.

A little bit later, we made our way back to the house where the others were practicing in the backyard. Kai and I were holding hands when we walked in and the others stopped when they saw us. Ray and Max's eyebrows went up when they saw us holding hands. Hilary just giggled while Kenny only smiled. Tyson, had a completely different reaction.

"Since when are you two dating?" He said, pointing to our joined hands. I blinked. "Umm…just about maybe twenty minutes ago, why?" I asked. Tyson looked shocked and dumbfounded.

"Who said you could date him?" He asked. Oh great, _now_ he acts like a protective big brother. "Tyson, why would you protest against this? You should be happy for them!" Hilary said. "Yeah, buddy, you know Kai. Shouldn't you be happy that your sister is dating someone that won't hurt her?" Max added. Ray nodded in agreement. Tyson still looked mad.

"Still! When the hell did they even like each other?" He exclaimed. Everyone stared at him. "….You're kidding, right, Tyson?" Dizzi said from the laptop. "Tyson, it's as plain as day that they liked each other." Kenny added in. Tyson looked way beyond confused. I looked at Kai and whispered:

"Was it really that obvious?" Kai just shrugged his shoulders and turned his attention back to Tyson. It looked like Tyson finally accepted the fact that we were now dating. He walked up to us.

"Okay, I can approve of this but, Kai, I do need to say something to you because I'm her big brother." He paused for a moment to see if Kai would say anything. He didn't so Tyson continued. "If you hurt her, if you make her cry, I'll make you pay, got it?" He said. I glared at him.

"Tyson!" I exclaimed. "Geez, c'mon dude, I know that's the big brother in you but it's _Kai_, he's not going to hurt her. So lighten up." Ray said. Tyson put his hands up defensively. "Hey, it's a big brother's job to do that to all his little sister's boyfriends…no matter who they are." He said. I threw Nightwing at his head.

Geez, I'm barely dating Kai for thirty minutes and Tyson already has to embarrass me about it.

* * *

><p><strong>From Author<strong>- Woot! There you go! Understand now why this chapter was so special? The confession! So, it looks like Kai and Mikayla are together now, Tyson's acting like an idiot about it (what else is new?), but, what troubles will their relationship face? Review please and I will see you all when I get back from vacation!


	25. Chapter 25

**Disclaimer**- I do not own anything of Beyblade. And I do not own Kikyo, she belongs to KilalaInara.

**From Author**- So, I'm back from vacation! Yay! And I'm ready to write again. I've been writing a bunch of ideas for this story while I was on vacation and I'm hoping all of you will like them. Enjoy the chapter!

* * *

><p>It's been a few days since the whole Psykick thing happened. Everything seemed to be going back to normal except now there was only one slight difference: Kai and I were dating. The others didn't seem to mind but Tyson still had a bit of a hard time accepting it. Dizzi suggested that it wasn't the fact that I'm dating Kai, it's the fact that I'm dating at all. She claimed it was the "fear that all big brothers have for their little sisters." Yeah, I guess I can understand that but he needs to lighten up. I'm going to be sixteen in a couple of months so he needed to chill out.<p>

Anyway, Max's mom from New York City sent him an email saying that she wanted him to come home for a bit and she also said he could bring the rest of us along. Can anyone say vacation? So now, here we are, on the plane flying to the Big Apple. When I was in New York, I had only gone to the big city only once so I was happy to be able to visit the city again. Not only that but Max explained that his mother, Judy, would give our beyblades a tune up at her lab since they were damaged pretty heavily in the Psykick battles.

As the plane began drifting away into the sky, I found myself getting very sleepy. Most of us still hadn't fully recovered from that battle. I rubbed my cheek and winced slightly. I still had the cut on my face and it was just starting to heal. I covered my mouth to cover over a yawn and pulled my seat back slightly. I glanced over at Kai to see him sleeping peacefully. I smiled. He looked so cute when sleeping. Suppressing another yawn, I leaned back against the chair and fell asleep soon afterward.

I was awoken by Kai a few hours later saying that we had landed. I rubbed my eyes, stretched and grabbed my stuff. We all walked out of the plane and onto the terminal. Max ran out first; obviously excited to see his mom.

"Max!" A woman's voice called. We all turned to see a woman with long, blonde hair and blue eyes waving at us. She had a blue business coat and skirt on. Judging by the fact that Max ran up to the woman and hugged her, this was Judy.

"It's so good to see you, Max!" She exclaimed, hugging her son. We all walked over and thanked her for flying us here. Hilary and I bowed and introduced ourselves. Judy only smiled and said she was very happy to meet us. Apparently, Kenny had sent emails to her depicting about what had happened to us these past six months.

Anyway, we headed outside and onto the bus that Judy had rode in for us. She told us we would be heading to the BBA Research Lab first because she wanted to show us something. I wonder what it was?

About twenty minutes later, we arrived at a giant building. I guessed this was the research lab. It was huge! And inside was even bigger and grander. State of the art technology, about a hundred scientists, it was so cool!

After Judy showed us around a little bit, we came to an area marked "L-5." Judy said that this was a very restricted area but she was going to let us by. She walked over to a scanner on the wall which scanned her eyes. After a minute, it recognized her and opened up the doors. Too cool. We walked into the room and after Judy switched on the lights, our focus was on a giant rock that lay in a secured table surrounded by lasers, I guessed. But…it looked like an ordinary rock. What was so great about it?

"This rock was found in a Mexican desert by archeologists about twenty years ago. They brought it to the lab here where, ever since, it was considered top secret." Judy explained. I blinked. "Well, that's pretty cool and all but I'm sorry, Ma'am but I still don't understand why this rock is so special." I said. Judy smiled, pressed a button on one of the monitors and motioned for us to look. We looked at a close-up of the rock on the screen and gasped. There were markings or drawings on the rock. I had never seen markings like those so it must've been from some dead civilization.

"So, what do these symbols mean?" Tyson asked. "We're not sure but we believed this civilization could possibly be older than the Inca Empire. We're still trying to translate the writings." Judy said. Then, Ray brought up a good point.

"This is pretty cool and everything but what does it have to do with us?" He asked. Judy only smiled and walked over to another section of the lab, one that was still darkened. The lights switched on the area to reveal a beydish and a person in certain training outfit. He turned towards a door that was on the other side of the beydish. It slid open and out came a robot…that looked very similar to the robots that Gideon and the Psykicks sent after us. Lovely.

After a quick countdown, the boy in the outfit and the robot launched their beyblades. While they battled, Judy explained that the beyblade the boy was using had a piece of the rock inside of it. I watched closely as the battle raged on. What kind of power could come from that rock?

A moment later, light shined from the trainee's beyblade. Something began coming out of it….a bit beast! But, how was that possible? It was incredible! But, the trainee couldn't control it and a small explosion occurred, knocking the boy back. He was alright but I was still in shock at what I saw.

"We believe that these bit beasts came from inside the rock and if the civilization truly is older than the Incas then the bit beasts inside the rock are the oldest that researchers have ever found." Judy explained. I looked back at the trainee then at Judy.

"So, you could bring out these bit beasts and put them into beyblades, giving whomever could control it the power of these ancient creatures?" I asked. The others eyes widened, like they realized the truth behind my words and stared at Judy for an answer. She nodded.

"Yes, we could do that but it truly is a very difficult task to do. But, that's why it is here. So we can do more research on it and unleash its true potential." She said. I was in shock, well, everyone was. This was very incredible and I am honored that Judy let us in on it. But then, she explained that she wanted us to keep this to ourselves. She said that some organization, according to authorities, is planning on stealing the rock. But then, she reassured us that the rock was secured and that no one could get into this room except for researchers. Didn't we just deal with a criminal organization? They liked stalking us apparently.

Afterwards, we headed back to the hotel where Judy presented Kai and Ray with their new and improved Dranzer and Driger. The other three beyblades apparently had sustained more damage than Dranzer and Driger so they were taking longer. It was a little disappointing because Judy had told us about a small tournament going on tomorrow and we wanted to join in but if our blades were still in the shop, we wouldn't be able to blade. Ray and Kai were just about to test out their blades when someone rushed in and told us that the rock had been stolen. We all gasped. What? How could it have been stolen? Judy said the only ones with access to that room we were in were researchers…so it had to have been someone who worked there. Geez, you can't trust anyone these days.

We all drove over to the research lab where authorities were standing there, waiting for Judy. One of the detectives introduced himself and began to talk with her about the rock. A moment later, Mr. Tate arrived in his car. Max jumped in the car and they took off to pursue after the crooks. Tyson grabbed a bicycle that was lying against a fence nearby and took off as well. I rubbed my temples. Sometimes, I really do wonder if I'm related to him.

It took us awhile to hear back but eventually, when Max and Tyson came back, they informed us that the thieves got away but Max was able to get a good look at one of them…it was the trainee from earlier. Judy asked if he was sure and he nodded. This wasn't good. So we all went back to the hotel to get some rest.

The next day, we were all talking about the trainee, Alan, as Judy called him. She didn't understand why he would suddenly become a criminal out of nowhere.

"I don't know, Mom, but I know one thing. You said he was going to participating in the tournament today right? Well, I am too and I'm going to show Alan that what he's doing isn't right." Max vowed. We all smiled at him. I knew Max would be able to set that kid straight. Judy then handed Max a re-improved Draciel. It looked so cool! I couldn't wait to see what my Nightwing will look like after its tune up.

Anyway, so we all headed out to the tournament to cheer Max on. We knew he would win it, hands down, but he still had to deal with Alan. We watched from the seats in the audience as they introduced Max. The crowd cheered as he walked out into the arena. A moment later, Alan was introduced and he walked out the opposite end.

It didn't take long for them to countdown and then launch their blades. I watched in shock as Alan's blade was slamming Draciel. What kind of power was he packing? Then, Alan called out for his blade, the "Impulse," as he called it, to attack. It began spinning around Draciel and Draciel seemed to going off balance. Dizzi explained that the Impulse was creating some sort of magnetic field and was draining Draciel's power. That wasn't good. Max will lose if this keeps up.

Then, Alan tried calling out his bit beast. Wait, bit beast? Oh no. That must mean that the Impulse has a piece of the rock inside of it. If Alan unleashes that power, it could be game over for Max. Max needed to counter attack before that thing comes out.

But, it didn't come out.

"What's going on?" I asked. "Didn't Judy say that unleashing and controlling the bit beast from the rock was difficult?" Ray asked. Kai nodded. "She did and it looks like Alan can't control the power because it's too much for him to handle." He explained. I sighed a little in relief.

"So Max still has a chance." I said. And I was right. Max was able to get his head straight and counter attack. After a few dozen slams, he called out his final attack: "Heavy Viper Wall." Alan didn't know what hit him. Draciel slammed into Impulse and the combination of the hit and the small tornado that formed around Draciel knocked Alan's blade right out of the dish.

Max ran over to him to make sure he was okay. We saw Judy and the detective from earlier approach Alan as well. Alan began to confess that he stole the rock. The detective took his statement and began asking him questions about whom else was involved and such. Finally, he had to take Alan away. It was sad to watch but, he committed a crime and he needed to pay for what he did.

We all headed back to the hotel where Mr. Tate brought us the new and improved Dragoon and Nightwing. They called the new Dragoon the Dragoon V2. I liked it. And they called Nightwing the Nightwing Clastic. I grinned, the name sounded so cool and the beyblade looked even better. Of course, Tyson and I had a match to test them out and they were truly better than ever.

But eventually, it was time for us to go back home. Judy came with us and we all headed back. But, something kept nagging me. Who were the true master minds behind the theft? I had a strange feeling we would be hearing from them again.

* * *

><p><strong>From Author<strong>- So, I changed a few things in this one. I know in the show, Max and Alan were friends but I changed that to move things along a little bit more. I hope you all still liked it. Please review and stay tuned!


	26. Chapter 26

**Disclaimer**- I do not own anything of Beyblade. And I do not own Kikyo, she belongs to KilalaInara.

**From Author**- I know that I've been gone for like a week but, I'm getting a little upset that I'm not getting as much reviews as I was before. I see lots of people are adding this series to their favorites and such so I ask, why no reviews? Please guys, it takes only a few seconds. Please review and give me your thoughts about the story and/or chapter. Thank you and enjoy the chapter.

* * *

><p>When we landed in Japan, Mr. Dickinson was waiting for us. He waves us over and we all walked out with him to the bus he had ready for us. During the ride, we explained to him the whole story about the ancient rock and how it was stolen. Strangely enough, there wasn't much shock or confusion on his face.<p>

"Mr. Dickinson, have you seen a rock like the one we're talking about before?" I asked. It was clear on his face, this wasn't the first time he was dealing with an ancient rock like the New York City one. He nodded.

"I sure have. It was a long time ago though…over thirty years ago. But, since you kids are in on it, I suppose I should show you this." He said and then told the driver a certain address. Where was he taking us? A few minutes later, we arrived at a very run down, vine infested and nearly crumbling building. It looked like it had been abandoned for years. Nevertheless, we walked inside and gazed around. Mr. Dickinson led us to a specific room with a chalkboard, a desk, a dresser set and a billboard with a very old, torn up poster on it.

"What is this place?" Hilary asked. "It was my lab I worked in thirty years ago." Mr. Dickinson explained as he opened up a drawer to the desk and pulled out an old photo. It was a picture of himself with another man who had red hair and blue/green eyes.

"Who is this man beside you, Mr. Dickinson?" Tyson asked, gazing at the photo when Mr. D handed it to him. Mr. Dickinson sat in a chair that was still there and sighed. "His name is Dr. Zaghart. He was a very intelligent man and started up this lab alongside myself." He said.

"So, what happened to him?" Ray asked. "Thirty years ago, when we were doing experiments on the rock, he suddenly took everything and disappeared. But, mind you, this wasn't the same rock that was sent to you and your team of researchers, Judy." Mr. Dickinson explained, looking at Mrs. Tate.

"At first, we were researching with gyroscopes, using spinning tops, very similar looking to beyblades, as tests objects. Then, one day, someone dropped off that rock for us to do more research on, because no one could figure out what type of material it was made of. So, we used it on our original experiments and were amazed by the results. The top began to spin wildly and a creature came out, a bit beast. After that discovery, we focused our attention on the rock but Dr. Zaghart became obsessed. The next day was when Dr. Zaghart disappeared with the rock and all the information and notes we had on it." Mr. Dickinson continued to explain.

"And you never saw him again, right?" Judy asked. Mr. Dickinson shook his head. "No. But, I must say this. Just because I told you this story, doesn't prove that Dr. Zaghart is behind the theft of the other rock. Many people would want to get their hands on it so unless we have more evidence, we can't suspect my old friend as the thief." Mr. Dickinson said. Hmm…so the only one who could have information about all of this was Dr. Zaghart but who knows if he could be a friend or the culprit? Or if we would even find him for that matter.

Anyway, we all headed back home where Tyson wanted to practice because he still hadn't gotten the hand of Dragon V2. So, we headed over to the park and began to battle but, it was short because Tyson was getting frustrated that Dragoon wouldn't listen to his commands and was going off balance. Why was Tyson the only having trouble controlling his new beyblade?

Suddenly, a gust of wind made us turn our attention elsewhere. "Well well well, look what the wind blew in." Ozuma's familiar voice called out. Tyson, Kenny and I turned to see all five of the Saint Shields standing there. I crossed my arms.

"What do you want, Ozuma?" I asked. "Have you forgotten already? We're here to take your bit beasts." He said, simply. "Geez, you're still going on about that? You guys need to get a hobby." I said. Cecilia glared at me.

"Don't mock us, princess. We've got a job to do and we're going to do it, dammit." She said, putting her hands on her hips. I glared at her from that insult. Princess? I didn't act like a princess! She should be one to talk, acting all high and mighty. Ozuma turned to Tyson.

"So, what's it going to be, Tyson? You going to battle me or run away like a scared, little puppy?" He asked. Tyson glared at him. "I'm not scared. I'll take you on." He said, putting Dragoon in the launcher. I stepped up beside him.

"You're not going in alone." I said, readying my launcher. Cecilia laughed. "Looks like we'll be getting two bit beasts at the same time today." She said, getting her launcher ready. Ozuma did the same. After a quick countdown, we all launched our blades simultaneously.

The battle did not go well, even from the beginning. I could see that Tyson was still having trouble controlling his blade but I couldn't defend myself and him against both Ozuma and Cecilia's attacks. I had to knock some sense into him.

"Tyson, get your head out of the clouds and back in the game! Did you want to lose to Ozuma again?" I said, gazing hard at him. His eyes went a little wide but then, determination washed over his face. "No, never again. Dragoon!" He called out and Dragoon counter attacked. I smiled, Tyson was back. Now, we could win this battle.

"Let's do this, Tyson." I said as we fought against Ozuma and Cecilia. "What? Where did they get all this power from?" Cecilia said. I smirked at the blonde.

"Because, Cecilia, not only do we gain strength from our friends and our bit beasts, but, because we're brother and sister, twins, we gain strength from each other into one all powerful force!" I cried out as Dragoon and Nightwing went in for the final hit when suddenly….

"Vortex Ape!" "Vanishing Moot!" "Shark Crash!" The other three Saint Shields released their beyblades and began slamming Tyson and me before we could hit Ozuma and Cecilia. What? This was totally unfair! Damn them!

"What the hell is with this?" I yelled. Mariam smirked. "Like we said before, we have a job to do and we'll do whatever it takes to finish it!" She said as the other three beyblades, plus Flash Leopard and Anacia, slammed into Dragoon and Nightwing. This wasn't good. At this rate…we'll lose!

"Bring out your bit beasts already!" Ozuma cried out. "Never!" Tyson and I yelled simultaneously. "Fine then, we'll force them out!" Ozuma cried as they kept ramming us. Cecilia laughed at us.

"Where's your big twin bond power up now, Mikayla?" She mocked. I growled under my breath as I prayed Nightwing could hold on. She was right, even with the strength we get from each other, Tyson and I can't stand against five beyblades, especially when their relentless with their attacks.

Then, as Ozuma and Cecilia were about to make the finishing blow to us, another beyblade came zipping through and slammed into their beyblades, catching them off guard and sending them back to their owners. Using this to our advantage, Tyson and I knocked the other beyblades out and back into the Saint Shield's hands. We all looked to see where the beyblade had come from. Standing on the top of the hill was a boy, about our age, with long, aquamarine colored hair and matching eyes.

"Five against two is not much of a fair fight, is it?" The boy asked rhetorically. Ozuma gazed at him for a moment then turned and left with the other Saint Shields, but warned they would be back. Tyson and I looked up at the kid as he walked down to us.

"You two okay?" He asked. I smiled. "We're fine, thanks for saving our skins though." I replied. The boy laughed a little. "No problem." He said. Kenny walked over to make sure our beyblades were okay. I looked at Nightwing. She seemed fine, no damage. Same went with Dragoon. The boy stared at us.

"Wait a minute, I recognize you. You're Tyson Granger, the world championship blader, right?" The boy asked. Tyson nodded and then the boy turned to me. "And you're his sister, right? Mikayla?" He said. I blinked. How'd he know who I was?

"Uhh…yeah, but, how do you know me? I wasn't at the world championships with Tyson so how did my name get broadcasted?" I asked. The boy laughed. "I read about the incident with the Battle Tower and the Psykicks." He explained. Tyson, Kenny and I gaped at him.

"That was on the news?" Kenny asked. "Yeah, it was a huge story." The boy said. Geez, you can't keep _anything_ from the media these days. Anyway, the boy seemed ecstatic to meet us.

"This is great! I can't believe I'm meeting you guys! Oh, I'm Zeo, by the way." He said, giving us a respectful bow. Tyson and I felt a little awkward with how…fan boy he was getting. "Uhh…nice to meet you, Zeo." Tyson said. Zeo then began talking Tyson's ear off about how he won the championship and such, then changed the subject to that he wants to become a champion too. Apparently, he's taking beyblading courses at some gym. Hmm…this kid was determined, which was good. That's always something good to have. Hey, who knows? Maybe he will be one of the top beybladers someday. All in all, he seemed like a good kid.

Anyway, so over the next couple of days, we continued practicing and shaping up more and more for any battles that may come our way, whether it was the Saint Shields or if those bit beasts from the rock were somehow pulled out and used against us.

One night, Kai asked me to come practice with him where the fountain was in the park looking over the beach. I agreed and we made our way over there. We started off with some basic stuff like always, dodging around cans and bottles as well as anything else around us. Then, we worked on speed, timing to see how quickly our blades made it from point A to point B. Then, we worked on power, slamming our blades into a rock, seeing if we could smash it but we only managed to leave large cracks and holes in it. Finally, we battled each other.

We had just started to get into it when suddenly, a gust of wind came around us, in the shape of a small tornado. Kai and I stared at it. "What the…?" I started to say but was cut off when the wind suddenly got more furious, nearly knocking us off our feet.

"Mikayla, get down!" Kai cried. I threw myself to the ground, covering my head until the winds passed. Then, as soon as it began, it was gone. Kai and I stood up and looked around. It looked like the mini tornado just…disappeared. But then, the cans we were using suddenly split perfectly in half and then, the bench nearby did the same, almost as if they were cut.

"What the hell was that about?" Kai muttered. I bent over and picked up one of the broken cans. "I don't know but tornadoes don't do this, that's for sure." I said, examining the can. What caused this? It definitely wasn't a real tornado and I don't think it was the Saint Shields. The only thing that came to mind was the thieves that stole the rock. But, could one of the bit beasts from that rock really do this kind of damage?

* * *

><p><strong>From Author<strong>- So, I'm still trying to get things moving along here. There was a little KaixMikayla in this chapter but don't worry, there will be more in the next chapter, I promise. Review please!


	27. Chapter 27

**Disclaimer**- I do not own anything of Beyblade. And I do not own Kikyo, she belongs to KilalaInara.

**From Author**- Thank you guys for more reviews! I really still hope to see more reviews coming so please, continue to review. Anyway, just a little note, I know that in the show, they had numerous accounts where they battled the bladers with the rock bit beasts in them but because I want to move things along, I'm just going to do Kai's battle with the rock bit beast and move on. Alright, enjoy the chapter!

* * *

><p>After the incident in the park, Kai and I headed back to the dojo to tell the others what had happened. They were shocked to hear this news. I was actually just shocked that <em>we<em> weren't cut like those cans and benches. I shivered at the thought of being sliced by some unknown force.

"It definitely wasn't the Saint Shields, because that's not like them to hide in the shadows and attack like that." Tyson said, to which everyone agreed. Some of them thought it might've just been the wind but, how could it cut through those things so perfectly like that?

"It wasn't the wind." I said, making everyone look at me. "What do you mean, Mikayla?" Kenny asked. "Okay, it may have _looked_ like the wind, but I really don't think it was. Something caused the wind, I'm just not fully sure what yet." I said, but I had an idea. It was the only thing that came to mind that made sense: one of the stolen rock bit beasts. What else could it have been?

Well, the rest of us were too tired to think of any other logical reasons now so we all went to bed. The next day, Tyson and Kenny ran off to that gym that Zeo was practicing at. I decided to go for a run. I grabbed my IPod and took off for a run through town. I was so lost in thought of everything that was happening, that I didn't realize just how long I was running. By the time I got back, I realized I had been out running for two and a half hours. Tyson and Kenny were back and they had a story to tell.

Apparently, they had gotten attacked by that mysterious wind as well. But, the only difference between the attack on me and Kai and the attack on them was that Dizzi was able to record what had happened and figured out what I had thought before…that wind was caused by a bit beast! I knew it, I just knew it.

I hopped into the shower real quick and by the time I got out, the others were trying to figure out how to deal with this new bit beast. The only one who wasn't here was Max. According to Kenny, he was blading with some fans of his that pulled him aside on the streets earlier today. My eyes widened and I dropped the towel that I was using to dry my hair with. That's it. That's what this beyblader was doing.

"Guys, we have to go find Max, _now_!" I said. Everyone stared at me. "Why? What's the problem, Mikayla?" Hilary asked. Kai stood up, looking like he figured out what I meant.

"Because this beyblader is attacking us when we're alone and vulnerable. Max is his next target!" He said. Everyone gasped at the news and we all bolted out the door to look for Max. We eventually found him surrounded by a few kids, beyblading. By the time we got over there, the winds had started again.

"Max, get out of there!" Ray shouted. Max made Draciel slam into the kid's beyblade that he was battling and the both of them landed in their owner's hand. Then, the wind stopped but we saw no sign of whoever the keeper was of that beyblade. Then, we heard a noise.

"Move!" Kai exclaimed and we ran from the fence that was behind us and just in time, too. It broke apart and collapsed right where we were standing a few seconds ago. This was really not good. This bit beast was dangerous. We had to do something about it, but what? If we did, our beyblades could get slashed to pieces but, what choice did we have?

Later that night, when we lay down to get some rest, I laid awake for at least an hour, thinking. Why does everyone want our bit beasts so badly? I mean, I know they're powerful but really, why can't they just leave us alone? Sighing, I turned over on my right side and eventually fell asleep.

I don't know how long I slept before I woke up again. And, I don't know what really woke me up but when I did, I felt soft footsteps approaching my sleeping bag. I didn't move, I just acted like I was asleep. Then, I felt a hand gently touch my shoulder and someone leaned in and whispered in my ear: "I'll be back soon, I promise." Hearing that it was Kai, I fought to keep my eyes shut. Then, he leaned down and kissed me on the cheek before I felt him leave me and heard his footsteps vanish a few seconds later. It took me a minute to process that it wasn't a dream. I then sat up and looked around, everyone was still sleeping. I glanced over at Kai's sleeping bag. There was a lump there, like a body, but, I knew it wasn't Kai. I looked back at the others. He wouldn't want me to tell them, he would be upset if I did that. So, I laid my head back down and tried to get some more rest.

Although, that didn't happen because Tyson bolted up from his sleeping bag a second later, exclaiming he couldn't take it anymore. That caused everyone else to wake up. I went along with it and acted like I had just woken up as well. Tyson wanted to go after the mysterious blader and we all agreed to go after him. Then, Max yelped and we all turned to see why. He was leaning over Kai's sleeping bag.

"I wanted to check on him since there really wasn't much movement and I found this!" He exclaimed, and laying in Kai's sleeping bag was a bunch of pillows stuffed under the blankets. "We have to go after him!" Ray said and we all took off out of the dojo to find Kai. We finally found him in a bamboo filled park. The tall, bamboo trees stood tall high above our heads.

"Everyone, stay back. This is my fight. I'm going to beat him." Kai vowed. "But you can't, Kai! Don't do this to yourself." Kenny pleaded. But Kai wouldn't listen. He's too stubborn to hear those words. I was scared for him but I knew nothing we would say would change his mind about fighting this guy. So I just hoped and prayed that he would be alright.

The two launched their beyblades and that wind immediately formed around the beyblade, cutting everything in its path. Dranzer went up one of the bamboo trees, with the wind bit beast right behind him. It cut away at the bamboo tree, leaving pieces of it to fall to the ground. When the two beyblades fell to the ground, the wind surrounded Dranzer and all we saw were pieces of his beyblade being torn off and flown across the ground. I gasped.

No matter where Kai went, that wind bit beast was right behind him, creating a path of destruction. It got Dranzer once again and began to slice away the pieces of the beyblade. No, this wasn't good. What could Kai do against this kind of bit beast? Dranzer was getting torn up, as well as Kai. He began to get cuts and bruises and his clothes were getting torn up. I covered my mouth in a gasp. Kai…please hold on!

"Kai is just going to keep this up until he can see the other bit beast. That's the only way he'll get the advantage to win." Kenny said. So Kai was going to endure all of this pain just to get rid of this guy? I smiled. Kai, you really do care about this team, as well as your friends. I just hope the others realize this as well.

Finally, Kai called out Dranzer and the phoenix appeared. And, when he appeared, that's when everyone was able to see the wind bit beast. It was some kind of weasel-like creature with scythes for paws. That was how it was able to cut away at things, with those razor sharp "claws" that it had.

"Volcano Emission!" Kai cried out and Dranzer lit up with flames and went straight for the weasel bit beast. He burned right through its stomach and it disappeared back into the beyblade, which was crashed into the ground by Kai's beyblade, and split in two. The mysterious blader ran off without another word. We all ran over to make sure Kai was alright. He was pretty banged up. But, all he did was hand Kenny Dranzer, who was also pretty banged up and he walked away. I watched him walk away but I wasn't going to let him deal with those wounds on his own. I held back for him earlier, I'm not going to anymore. I took off after him.

"Kai!" I yelled as I approached him. He stopped and turned to me. "Mikayla, go back with the others. I'm fine, really." He said, knowing full well why I ran after him. I gave him a mild glare. "No, you're not. You're hurt and I'm going to patch you up." I said, grabbing his hand and began pulling him back towards the dojo. Kai protested but I wouldn't have it. I was going to take care of him and that's that.

Once we got back to the house, I took him into my room. I told him to sit down on the bed and take off his top so I could get to the cuts on his upper body. I left the room for a moment to go get the first aid kit and when I came back, I nearly dropped it on the floor. I have seen Kai's muscular arms, for they are out for everyone to see, but I had never seen him shirtless. I took a moment to gaze at it. He had broad shoulders, firm pecks and a perfect six-pack. Let me rephrase that, his _body_ was perfect.

_Oh dear God._ I thought as I walked over and sat next to him on the bed. I tried not to drool when I got this up close shot of his body. But, my focus then went on the cuts he had on his body. I took the Peroxide and, using a cotton ball, began dabbing his wounds with it, apologizing for the stinging it would cause him. He said nothing, he just let me clean up and then wrap his wounds in bandages and cloth. When I was finished, I began to throw away the disposables and then put the rest of the stuff back into the kit. When I stood up to go put the kit away, Kai's hand on my hand stopped me. I turned to him.

"Do you have anything planned tomorrow?" He asked. I blinked but shook my head. "How about we go out then?" Kai asked, making me smile. An official date. I was waiting for this. "I would love to, Kai." I said.

The next day, Kai and I went out to the city for our date. He took me to a nice restaurant with good food and a nice atmosphere. We began talking about some other things we liked, things we never really talked about before when we first got to know each other. Although, it was cut short when our food came. But, we continued the conversation once we left.

"Alright, next topic…hmm…music." I brought up. Kai shrugged a little. "I mostly like rock bands. I can't stand rap though. You should've seen what I did to Tyson last year when he was blasting his music." Kai said, rolling his eyes. I laughed.

"Yeah, Tyson does like that music. But, I'm the same with you. I like rock." I said. "Bands?" Kai asked, leading me away from the busy part of town over towards the beach. It was a very clear night and a good night for a walk.

"I don't like those screaming bands. More like bands like Linkin Park, Evanescence, Green Day, and of course, Metallica." I said. Kai looked at me and quirked an eyebrow. I looked at him with my head tilted to the side.

"What? Someone can't say that they're a rock fan without liking Metallica." I proclaimed. Kai chuckled. "Whatever you say, Mikayla." He said. I pouted a little. "It's true!" I said, causing Kai to laugh. I gave a small glare before muttering, "Jerk" under my breath. Kai ignored it and we stopped in the middle of the beach, watching the waves roll in and out. We stood there gazing for a few minutes before Kai spoke up.

"Thank you for yesterday, Mikayla, but, you didn't have to." He said. I turned to him and put my arms around his neck, smiling up at him. "You're always taking care of and protecting me so, I wanted to have the chance to do the same." I said. Kai gave me a small but warm smile in return before he held onto my waist and pulled me into a kiss.

I'm not sure what other things we'll be facing in the future, but I wanted to protect Kai as much as I could.

* * *

><p><strong>From Author<strong>- So there we go! Kai's battle and a little date at the end so we could all have some lovely KaixMikayla fluff. I hope you all liked it so please, review!


	28. Chapter 28

**Disclaimer**- I do not own anything of Beyblade. And I do not own Kikyo, she belongs to KilalaInara.

**From Author**- Okay so like I said in the last chapter, I'm moving things along here. And the next thing to happen is the Saint Shields battles! I've been looking forward to typing these up, especially when I do Mikayla's battle. But, hers won't be for a few chapters so for now, enjoy this chapter! Oh and please, review guys. It doesn't take long so review.

* * *

><p>So much has happened this past week. Kai healed up within a few days of the wounds he sustained from that rock bit beast battle. More of those rock bit beasts showed up and tried to take our bit beasts but we sent them running. Also, one very tragic thing happened: the Saint Shields came back and took Driger. Yes, you heard right. Driger is with them now and I can only imagine what they're doing (or already did) to him. It took a while for Ray to get back on his feet again but, he eventually began training with us again.<p>

Speaking of the Saint Shields….

"What are you guys doing here? Didn't you already do enough damage by taking Driger?" Hilary said once the Saint Shields approached us while we were training. Mariam scoffed. "Oh please, one bit beast isn't enough. We've told you, we're here to take _all_ of your bit beasts." She said. I glared at her.

"That is not going to happen." I said, crossing my arms over my chest. Cecilia laughed. "Oh please, we'll take the rest of your bit beasts as easily as we took Driger." She said, giving Ray a mocking smile. Ray growled under his breath and clutched his empty beyblade tightly in his hand. Kai put a reassuring hand on his friend's shoulder.

"You'll never take our bit beasts." Tyson vowed. "So I guess there's no reason in asking if you want to battle for them. It seems you've already accepted. Meet us at the old, abandoned amusement park on the outskirts of town tomorrow." Ozuma said and they turned away to begin walking away but Joseph had one last thing to say:

"Oh and good luck. Believe me, you four will need it." He said, laughing as they walked off. So this was it. We were finally going to battle these guys and put a stop to this nonsense once and for all. Not only that, but this was also our chance to get Driger back. We headed back to the dojo to prepare our beyblades (and ourselves for that matter) for the upcoming battle. After a brief talk and some tune-ups, we all headed to bed for the match of our lives tomorrow.

I don't know how I managed to sleep, I was so nervous and scared, but also determined so maybe my determination overpowered the other two and tired out my body, making me sleep soundly. Anyway, the next day, we all got up, ate our breakfast and began walking to the amusement park, determined to keep the Saint Shields away from our bit beasts.

Finally, we managed to get there. We pushed through the old gates to the entrance. They were so old and rusted that we barely had to push to get through (they just fell right over). As soon as we walked through the entrance, we saw the Saint Shields standing by the merry-go-around that was in front of us.

"Bout time you guys got here. I thought you weren't going to show." Dunga said, grinning at all of us. Ray stepped up. "I want Driger back. Where is he?" He demanded. Dunga just laughed and pointed over to the Ferris wheel to our right. I had to squint to see but saw that they had tied a giant rock to a part of the wheel.

"How dare you do that to him!" I exclaimed. Cecilia rolled her eyes. "Oh, cut the drama, sweetheart. Your Nightwing will be up there too before you know it." She shot back. I glared at her and growled under my breath.

"Not a chance!" I said and Tyson held me back from jumping the girl. "Chill, Mikayla, you'll get your chance but right now, I'll go." He said. Mariam shook her head. "No way, Tyson. I'm going first for the Saint Shields and I want little teddy bear over there!" She said, pointing at Max. Tyson seemed a bit upset that he couldn't go first but Max was more than eager to meet her challenge. We all headed over to the old western portion of the park. The rest of us stood off to the side to watch the match.

"3…2...1….LET IT RIP!"

The two beybladers launched their blades at the same time and before they even hit the ground, they clashed in the air. Then, they finally hit the ground and Max wasted no time in slamming into Shark Crash. However, Mariam countered with calling out her bit beast. A flash of light and the giant shark appeared. A moment later, Max called out Draciel and the turtle appeared.

At first, Draciel had the advantage but then, Mariam shouted to her bit beast and it began these relentless attacks on the giant turtle. We all stared in awe at the sight of these ruthless attacks. C'mon Max, I know you and Draciel can win this!

"Relax Mikayla, Max's got this." Kai reassured me. I stared at him and blinked. He didn't explain what he meant so I turned my attention back to the battle. Could Max be planning something? Draciel was backed up against one of the old buildings in the western world.

"Shark Crash, end this!" Mariam cried as the shark charged at the turtle. Oh no. Draciel was going to get slammed. "Draciel, evade!" Max called out and my eyes widened. Maybe not! Draciel moved at the right moment and Shark Crash slammed into the building, flying back a few feet, wobbled for a bit but somehow, regained composure. But not quick enough. Draciel came right at Shark Crash and began drilling him into the building while the creature put the shark in a head lock.

"Draciel took all those hits purposely so he could make this counter attack. Max knew that Draciel would let him because Draciel trusts him." Dizzi said from the laptop. Max apparently heard because he tried to convince Mariam about the same thing. He told her beyblading wasn't supposed to be this way, it was about practicing hard and sharing a bond with the bit beast that you were able to have as your companion. I smiled and looked at Nightwing. You said it, Max.

It seemed that the words Max said were sinking deep because Mariam suddenly zoned out and didn't seem to be paying attention for a moment. Maybe now she'll realize how things are supposed to go. When she finally got herself back down to Earth, she looked at her bit beast, who was getting slammed and drilled by Draciel.

"Shark Crash!" Mariam shouted and I swear a saw a tear or two leak out of her eyes. Her bit beast responded by somehow fighting off Draciel and the both of them returned to the blades and stop spinning. Woah, how did she manage that?

"What happened?" Max asked once he retrieved Draciel. "I'm guessing that Shark Crash fought back once Mariam put more emotion into the battle." Kenny concluded. Mariam walked over and picked up her blade, gazing at it. Then, Ozuma pulled her over and began talking to her. By the look on his face, he did _not_ look happy and Mariam looked confused. But, after a moment breather, the two set up for the rematch.

The countdown went quick and they launched their blades again. The two blades began drilling into each other relentlessly until it got so bad that they somehow flung each other into one of the buildings. Max and Mariam went after them and we followed. The beyblades began flying around like horses gone wild. A moment later, Mariam called out Shark Crash and Max followed by calling out Draciel. The building's top crashed off and the rest of us ran outside to avoid getting crushed by all the wood and rubble. Max and Mariam continued to battle it out on what was left of the second floor of the building.

"Look, Mariam, Draciel is my friend, a part of me and I'm a part of him. I won't let you take him so just leave us alone!" Max cried but Mariam shook her head. "No, Max. I _have_ to take Draciel. It's the mission of the Saint Shields and my mission as well." She said, looking up and staring hard at Max. I could see from here and hear from her voice that she was really struggling inside to either fulfill her mission or walk away because she finally understood the bond between blader and bit beast.

"Draciel, attack!"

"Shark Crash, attack!"

The two teens cried out at the same time as the bit beasts responded and clashed once again. And, suddenly, I began to see more passion in the battle on Mariam's side. She was really giving her all, and that included her heart and soul. And for a few minutes, the battle seemed to be going her way, but then, Draciel suddenly made a counter attack and got Shark Crash right where he wanted him.

"Alright Max! You got it now!" I cheered. Finally, after one more cry of command from Max, a slam and an explosion, Shark Crash returned to the beyblade and stopped spinning. The rest of us cheered while the Saint Shields just stood there in shock.

"Seems that's it." Ozuma said, still not looking happy. I thought I saw a hint of sadness in Cecilia's eyes towards her teammate for a moment but a moment later, it vanished and it was replaced with a scowl.

"She failed her mission." She growled. Joseph turned to her and glared. "Hey, my sister did her best out there. There was nothing else we could've asked from her." He shot at her. Cecilia glared down at the short, green haired boy.

"Whatever. But when it comes time for my fight, I'm going to win, not lose." She shot back, making Joseph glare at her. Now it was Ozuma's turn to shoot a glare at the both of them. "Shut it, both of you. This is not the time to argue now get that through your head." He scolded. Geez. In a few years, Ozuma would make a good drill sergeant. A very cruel and hard-ass one at that.

"Max, even though I was defeated today by you, I learned a lot. I may have lost but I was able to connect with my bit beast and I feel like a winner because of it. Also, I learned team work from you, Max. I love how the way you fought for your friend's bit beast and how your team supports you no matter what the outcome is." Mariam said, turning my attention back onto her. She smiled down at all of us and the rest of us gave her one back. Mariam turned back to Max.

"Maybe…you guys might be able to take of the sacred bit beasts on your own." She said. I looked back at the Saint Shields and saw that all of them had wide eyes and Cecilia's mouth had dropped open at that. I held back a laugh at her ridiculous face. I then looked over at Ozuma and he looked pissed. No, _beyond_ that. Man, this kid needs to lighten up.

Okay so we have one win so far but we still had four more Saint Shields to go through. I looked down at Nightwing. We needed to win; I wasn't going to lose you. Not now, not ever. I heard a wolf cry in my head and smiled, knowing that no matter what happens, Nightwing and I are going to fight our hardest and make sure the Saint Shields don't touch our bit beasts.

* * *

><p><strong>From Author<strong>- Okay so Max won his battle, yay! Who will be next to battle? Will they win and will they get Driger back? Review please and find out soon!


	29. Chapter 29

**Disclaimer**- I do not own anything of Beyblade. And I do not own Kikyo, she belongs to KilalaInara.

**From Author**- Hey guys, just wanted to apologize for not updating. With Irene coming and messing up all the power and flooding some places, my mind has been distracted. But! I'm back with a new chapter and also, a new story! But, more on that later, for now, enjoy chapter 29!

* * *

><p>With one win so far, we moved onto the next battle which ended up being Dunga vs Kai. After some trash talking between the two teens, they stepped up to prepare for battle. But, right when they were about to launch their blades, Dunga suddenly took off with Kai right on his heels. They were headed for the roller coaster. Oh god, why that ride?<p>

We all ran over to the side of the roller coaster with a clear view of Kai and Dunga. They had taken their positions on the small ramps right before the track of where the coaster would start. I gazed down at the tracks. Could they really beybattle on a roller coaster?

After a quick countdown, they launched their blades onto the thin tracks and began to battle. Oh, then I guess that answers my question. When Kai and Dunga commanded their blades to attack, they jumped up from their positions on either side of the track and slammed into each other in mid-air.

Further and further they went down the tracks and began slamming into each other, dodging whatever parts of the track that came in their way. Kenny was working with Dizzi to try to find a way to help Kai in the battle while the rest of us cheered him on.

"C'mon Kai, you can do it!" I called out, watching nervously and a bit zealously. I knew Kai was a good blader and could do this but, the Saint Shields were relentless with trying to get our bit beasts, who knows what tricks they'll pull?

Then, as Dranzer continued to go down the track, Vortex Ape suddenly stopped following and attacking him. Dranzer stopped at a spot and just sat there, spinning away while Kai tried to find Dunga's blade. It was nowhere in sight. Where did it go?

"Kai, look above you!" Ray called out suddenly. We all looked up to see Vortex Ape spinning at the peak of the coaster. "Vortex Ape, attack!" Dunga called out and in the blink of an eye, the giant ape appeared and went straight for Dranzer. But, Kai countered by calling out his beloved phoenix. The two clashed but Dranzer pushed him off, speeding away to get some space between the two blades.

"Destroy him!" Dunga cried to his bit beast and Vortex Ape went right after Dranzer again. The two clashed into each other again and Dranzer was pushed back but, he came flying back and slammed into Vortex Ape, knocking him back.

"Joseph…" I heard Ozuma mutter to his teammate and then, suddenly, the green haired boy took off up to the platform where Dunga and Kai were. My eyes widened, he wasn't gonna….

"Let it rip!" Joseph cried once he got up there and launched his blade right at Dranzer. Those cheats! I turned to Ozuma. "Ozuma, call off Joseph! This isn't a fair fight!" I said, glaring at the leader. Ozuma just stood there with his arms crossed.

"You think we care? We told you, we're here to take your bit beasts and we'll do anything to accomplish that." He said. I was furious. That's it! I stomped over to Ozuma, ready to punch his face in but then, Cecilia grabbed me and stopped me.

"Cecilia, let me go or else you're next!" I warned. She just glared at me. "Sorry, sweetheart, but I won't let you lay a finger on Ozuma. Now, you might want to calm down and cheer for your little boyfriend over there. Not like it'll help him, though." She said, smirking. I glared at her but then, pushed away from her and went back over to the battle.

It wasn't looking good. Dranzer was getting slammed by both Vortex Ape and Vanishing Moot (Joseph must've called him out while I was talking to Cecilia). Then, the both of them crashed into Dranzer so hard that he flew back and hit against one of the posts of the rollercoaster, knocking it over and causing that part of the rollercoaster to crash.

Wait, we're missing someone….

"Guys, where's Ray?" I asked. We all looked around. Oh no, he didn't get crushed by the rollercoaster, did he? "Ray!" Tyson cried out, spotting him on the rollercoaster. He was about to launch but then, he looked back at us. He can't be serious! He has no bit beast, how can he fend against Dunga and Joseph?

But, no matter how much we tried to talk him out of it, Ray launched his empty beyblade and went after Dunga and Joseph. Oh Ray, don't do this to yourself! You'll get annihilated by them! But, Ray stood strong.

"Ray, I got this. You don't need to fight for me." Kai said, looking at his friend. Ray looked back and just smiled. "I know you can Kai, but I'm still here to watch your back." He replied, continuing to battle alongside his friend. Ray…Kai…please be careful.

"Look out!" Tyson cried, grabbing my arm and pulling me back. Another part of the rollercoaster came crashing down, nearly flattening us but we managed to dodge it. This was getting really dangerous. What if the whole thing crashes down while the guys were still up there?

Dranzer then took a huge hit and crashed into another part of the rollercoaster, snapping it in half. One half of it landed on the ground, but the other landed on some electric box and I began to hear a noise. There were three beeps and suddenly, I heard what sounded like a car moving? I turned towards the noise and saw the rollercoaster car somehow turned on and began moving down the track, right towards their beyblades!

Kai and Ray made Driger and Dranzer move over to a part of the track that has been broken off but Dunga and Joseph got right on them, nearly pushing them over the edge of the track. But, there was nothing any of them could do to stop the car from slamming into their blades and knocking them all to the ground. The car crashed into the ground, for it no longer had any track to run on, and burst into flames.

Somehow though, the boys all managed to get off the platform and back onto the ground and continue the battle. Even their blades were hardly affected by the hit. Ray continued to try to attack and help Kai but without Driger, he was powerless. Still, he kept coming back for more and more, never quitting. Oh Ray…

It was getting worse. The entire rollercoaster collapsed and almost crushed the beyblades but they dodged at the last second. The smoke and fire from the car crash was beginning to take its toll on the bit beasts. Kai tried to step back but Dunga wouldn't let him so he had no choice but to continue to battle where he was. I've had enough of this.

"Ozuma, we need to stop this. This is starting to get out of hand." Tyson said, turning towards the Saint Shields leader. "How many times do we have to tell you? We're on a mission and we…" I cut him off. I've had about enough of his lip.

"And you listen to me, Ozuma. You think you can just take away our bit beasts? They're special to us and we're not going to sit back and let you take them without a fight. They're ours. Why can't you accept that and move on?" I said. Cecilia stepped up.

"Please. Accept you guys to protect these bit beasts? I don't think so." She said, laughing. I glared at her but I knew talking to these guys wouldn't solve anything. It looks like we'd just have to battle for our bit beast's freedom. I looked up when I felt a raindrop hit my face. It was starting to rain, no, a storm was coming. I turned back to the battle to see Kai still trying to fend himself against the two bit beasts. Again, Ray tried to help but it was no use.

Suddenly, Ray made Driger go over to another electrical box. What for? Wait…my eyes widened. There were loose but active power lines that were dangling way too close to where the blades were battling. If one of them touched those things, they'd be shorted out and the battle would be over. This wasn't good. I turned to Ray. He was trying to turn off the power lines to protect Kai.

Joseph tried to stop Ray but Ray just kept going. Even without Driger, he was really fending himself against Joseph well. But, eventually, he was going to lose.

"Ray, please, you need to back down. You'll destroy your blade if you don't!" I called out to him. Ray growled under his breath. "Never. I'll never quit!" He vowed and continued to battle. Suddenly, a light flashed from the rock that held Driger and came flying over towards Ray. It shot a blast at the electric box, destroying it and turning off the power lines. Then, light flashed from Ray's beyblade and somehow, I don't know how but, Driger appeared! He was back! It seemed impossible but, he was back!

Now, the playing field was even again. Driger and Dranzer were now able to fairly fight off Vortex Ape and Vanishing Moot. "Vulcan Claw, attack!" "Dranzer, attack!" Both Ray and Kai called out at the same time. Their bit beasts responded immediately, charging at their opponents and slamming into them hard. Then, the ape and the elephant retreated back into its blade and the blades stopped spinning.

I couldn't believe it…they won!

"You guys did it!" Max cried out. "You two were amazing!" Hilary cheered. "A tiger and a phoenix…odd combination but amazing results!" Kenny said, smiling widely. I clapped my hands happily. That was the most amazing battle I had ever seen! Ray went over to retrieve his battle companion.

"You have no idea how happy I am to have you back, Driger." He said, smiling down at the tiger. Dizzi then said something shocking from the laptop. Somehow, Driger had evolved! Wait, how was that possible? Ah, either way, it was great! We had Driger back. I couldn't help it, I went over and hugged both Ray and Kai.

"I'm so proud of you guys! You two really did great out there." I said. They smiled at me. "Thanks Mikayla." Ray said and Kai just put his arm around my waist. We then heard Cecilia growl annoyingly.

"That's it! I've had enough of this. Mikayla, get ready cause your Nightwing is mine!" She said, holding out her Anacia. I gave her a mild glare at her challenge. I felt Kai give me an affectionate squeeze before letting me go.

"What's the matter, Cecilia? Upset because you may finally begin to realize that our bit beasts belong right where they are?" I asked, smirking at her. I swear I saw steam come out of her ears. "They belong in that rock and that's just where I'll be putting your little wolf!" She vowed, making me glare harder at her.

"That's _not_ going to happen."

* * *

><p><strong>From Author<strong>- Woo! So Kai and Ray's battle and they won! And Ray got Driger back, woot! So, next chapter is Mikayla vs. Cecilia. Hope you all liked this chapter and stay tuned till next time. Oh and please review!


	30. Chapter 30

**Disclaimer**- I do not own anything of Beyblade. I only own Mikayla, Nightwing, Cecilia and Anacia.

**From Author**- So yes…..*falls on my knees in shame* I know, I took this story down and made you all wait but…the story is back! And so am I! I intend to finish _Earth and Fire_ as well as the sequel. If you want more information on it, go to my homepage. Anyway, here it is! Mikayla vs. Cecilia!

* * *

><p>You could cut the tension with a knife. That's how bad it was between Cecilia and me. We just glared each other down, as if waiting for the other to show any sign of weakness or backing down. However, in both cases, that wasn't going to happen. I went to walk towards Cecilia but Kai's grip on my waist stopped me. I turned to him and he gave me a nod, signaling me a silent "good luck." He then let me go and I walked over to Cecilia.<p>

"So, where do you want to take this, Cecilia?" I asked. She scowled slightly but then huffed. "Follow me." Was all she said and then turned and walked away. I followed her and the others followed behind me. Finally, we came to a broken down ride: the Scrambler. It was always one of my favorite amusement park rides. Hmm…was this a coincidence?

"_This_ will be our battlefield." Cecilia said once she stopped at the opposite end of the Scrambler where I stood from. "This place? But, won't this be dangerous?" Tyson asked from behind me. "No need to worry, Tyson. This park has been abandoned for so long that none of these rides should be operational." Kenny said, gazing at his laptop.

"_Should_ be? Kenny, you saw what happened in the last match! The rollercoaster was supposed to be down for the count as well but it was activated and almost got Kai and Ray killed!" Max said in exasperation. Kenny shrunk back. "W-Well, I mean…it's just…" He stammered.

"Quiet, you guys. Listen, no matter what the circumstances, we just need to believe that Mikayla will win this, because we all know she can." Kai piped up with his usual "team leader" voice. The others seem to agree with him because they began shouting words of encouragement. I breathed in deep then let it out a second later. I know I can do this. I know my team and my partner, Nightwing, will not let me down.

"Let's do this, Cecilia." I said and readied my launcher. Cecilia did the same. "I'm going to crush your beyblade then banish the spirit inside of it into that rock where it belongs!" She vowed but that just made my blood boil even more.

"Nightwing is not an 'it'! She is a 'she,' got it?" I barked back at her but she only rolled her eyes and after our teams did a quick count down, we launched our blades onto the ground next to the cars of the Scrambler.

"Alright Nightwing, show Cecilia what we're made of!" I yelled as the beyblade went after Cecilia's and bashed into it head on, causing it to fall back. Cecilia didn't seem wavered by it, though. I heard Joseph sigh over where the Saint Shields stood.

"C'mon Cecilia, don't be messing around, just get it done with quick and easy." He said. "Believe me, Joseph, I'll get it done." Cecilia promised. I snorted. "You think so, huh? Not a chance! Nightwing!" I cried as my beyblade kept slamming into Cecilia's with much more vigor. But then, Cecilia's blade pushed mine back.

"Nice try, sweetheart but you won't defeat me that easily!" Cecilia said and went in for the attack but I was ready. At the last second, Nightwing moved out of the way and Anacia hit the fence that surrounded the ride. Cecilia gasped at being caught off guard.

"Cecilia, what are you doing? Finish her already!" Ozuma called from the sidelines. Cecilia growled. "I'm working on it! So butt out, Ozuma!" She snapped and turned back to the battle. Ozuma didn't look happy at being yelled at like that but said nothing else.

"That's it, I've had enough of this. Anacia!" Cecilia cried out and her bit beast appeared: a giant anaconda that hissed at me as soon as it saw me. "Two can play at that game…Nightwing!" I called out and my bit beast appeared, growling at the snake in front of her.

"Be careful, Mikayla! If Anacia wraps herself around Nightwing, she may not be able to get out of it!" Kenny warned from behind me. I turned my head slightly and smiled. "Don't worry, Chief, Nightwing and I are well prepared for whatever Cecilia and Anacia throw at us." I said then turned back to the battle.

"Prepared? Ha! Let's see you handle this, Mikayla!" Cecilia cried and then, Anacia went after Nightwing from behind and got her in the back. Cheap shot. "Not bad but let's see you handle this!" I cried as Nightwing turned around and countered Anacia's attack by clawing at her with her giant paws. Nightwing was putting up a good fight but I don't think Cecilia liked that.

"Cecilia, calm down or else you'll lose control." Ozuma warned but Cecilia just shot a deadly glare at him. "Shut up, Ozuma! I'll do this however I please!" She barked at him and this time, it was Ozuma's turn to give her a deadly glare. Cecilia was losing it, this was my chance to get her.

"Nightwing!" I cried and Nightwing head-butted Anacia and sent her flying back to almost on the other side of the gate but then, Anacia saved herself over by the controls area somewhere. I couldn't quite see where but then, I heard a noise, like something clicking. Then, a creaking motion, like something that hasn't moved in awhile suddenly started moving. My eyes went wide. The Scrambler! The cars were beginning to move!

"Mikayla, look out!" Kai cried from behind me. I looked to my side and saw one of the cars coming my way. I moved out of the way just in time to not get side-swiped by it. I looked around for my Nightwing. She was still spinning, just barely able to stay under the arms and legs holding onto the cars of the ride.

"Cecilia, look what you've done. Your temper has caused you to get side-tracked and you almost lost the match! Get your head on straight and _focus_!" Ozuma yelled at her from the sidelines. Okay, now I was getting annoyed at his constant yelling.

"Hey Ozuma, why don't you stop yelling at her and let her fight? If you had true faith in your teammate then you wouldn't need to bark orders at her. So just shut up and watch the match." I said, crossing my arms over my chest. Ozuma then turned his glare to me.

"What we do on our team is none of your concern, Mikayla, as well as how we do things. So stop sticking your nose in other people's business!" Ozuma snapped at me. I rolled my eyes. "Ain't that the pot calling the kettle black…" I muttered and continued on with the match.

Throughout most of the battle, it was hard for either bitbeasts to go at each other because the motion of the Scrambler ride was getting in the way. I stayed calm though, I didn't want to get frustrated and have Nightwing get knocked out from the ride. Cecilia, however, was losing her patience.

"I can't take it anymore! Anacia, finish this already!" She screamed to her bit beast and Anacia came right towards Nightwing. "Nightwing, Wall of Jericho!" I commanded and the rocks and dirt around her began to break off from the ground and form a wall around her, shielding her from anything that came her way. However, she didn't really need it because Cecilia's blade had hit the Scrambler ride and sent it ricocheting off the fence, off another part of the ride and almost hitting her own teammates! Finally, Anacia gained her momentum back but was wobbling.

"Cecilia…" Ozuma dangerously muttered. Cecilia's clenched fists were shaking from anger. "Why can't you do anything right, Anacia? Listen to me and finish her! Finish Mikayla and crush Nightwing!" She screamed, now sounding almost hysterical and beyond frustrated. Anacia, however, didn't like getting yelled at that way and didn't move at all. My eyes went wide. She was defying Cecilia; that was not going to go well with her.

"How dare you! I am your master, now listen to me!" Cecilia yelled, stomping her foot in anger. I watched the two of them as Cecilia kept yelling at the snake while Anacia just hissed at her and didn't move. Maybe now she'll finally understand.

"Didn't you learn anything from the two previous battles, Cecilia? Bit beasts aren't servants you can order around to do whatever you want. You need to _bond_ with them in order to gain trust, just like when you want to gain a friend. You need to learn to trust them and vice versa. How do you expect Anacia to listen to you when you treat her like scum? I treat my bit beast as my friend, my battle companion, and my spiritual guide that helps me not only get through my battles but also life." I lectured, looking up at Nightwing and smiling at her. Her eyes twinkled at me which made my smile widen. Cecilia just growled.

"Bond? Friend? Please! Bit beasts are creatures given to people to help them win battles and if they won't listen then you _make_ them listen! There's no friendship here." She said, making her index finger go back and forth between her and Anacia. I looked up at Anacia and her eyes flashed red with anger. I sighed.

"I guess you'll never understand then. But, perhaps by me winning this, you may. Nightwing, let's show her what friendship, teamwork and trust accomplishes!" I said, getting into a better battle stance. Nightwing howled her approval and she crouched low, ready for the kill. Cecilia laughed.

"You'll never win this, Mikayla!" She declared. I ignored her and began watching the motion of the Scrambler cars, studying how they moved and where they moved to. _Hmm…if I do this, I'll be risking a lot but if it works, I'll win. Alright, Nightwing, let's give it a try._ I thought.

"Nightwing, go!" I cried and my beyblade burst from its rocky fortress and jumped onto one of the spinning cars. Everyone gasped. "Mikayla, don't! It's too risky!" Ray warned. "Don't do it!" Kenny cried.

"She can do this. Mikayla knows what she's doing." Tyson reassured. "But…Tyson…won't those cars make Nightwing get off balance and go flying?" Hilary asked. "It would…if it goes wrong. But, if it goes right, Mikayla will win this." Kai said. I took in a deep breath. Here goes everything.

"Earthquake Eruption." I said right as soon as Nightwing dove off from the Scrambler car. The ground shook and broke, breaking apart the Scrambler and having pieces of it fall everywhere. Cecilia screamed.

"What's happening?" She cried as Anacia tried her best to avoid the falling pieces but, eventually, a few pieces hit all around her, boxing her in. I got her now. "NIGHTWING!" I cried and the wolf went full force towards Anacia and hit her head on, causing her to fly back, smash through the fence, wobble a little then finally, stopped spinning. It took a moment for the win to sink in but then…

"She did it!" Tyson cried, as I turned to see and hear cheering from my team. "That was amazing, Mikayla!" Kenny screamed, nearly dropping his laptop, causing Dizzi to yell at him before she, too, congratulated me. They all ran over to me and hugged me and congratulated me. I watched as Nightwing bowed to me then returned to the beyblade. I picked her up and smiled at her.

"Thank you, Nightwing, I couldn't have done this without you…or without you guys." I said, turning to the others. They all smiled at me, even Kai, who watched from a few feet away like usual. I turned to Cecilia and walked over to her.

"Cecilia, you can't win your battles if you don't listen to your bit beast and let her help you. You're a great beyblader and you'd be even better once you bond with your bit beast. What do you say?" I asked. She still seemed shocked from her loss but finally, found her voice.

"I…I'm not sure how to take this. I...I don't know what to do." She said, looking down. I put my hand on her shoulder. "Talk to Anacia and apologize. She'll help you with what you need to do." I said, smiling at her. Cecilia looked at me and actually gave me a true smile, one that I wasn't sure she was capable of giving before.

"Alright! We've won all of them so far!" Tyson cheered. "Hn but that ends here, Tyson. It's time. You and me. One battle, and only one will come out the victor. So, are you ready?" Ozuma asked, showing his Flash Leopard. Tyson pulled out Dragoon and showed it to him.

"You bet."

* * *

><p><strong>From Author<strong>- Woo! There we go! Mikayla's battle. I put a lot of work into this and I'm very proud of it and I hope you guys enjoyed it too! Please review!


	31. Chapter 31

**Disclaimer**- I do not own anything of Beyblade. The only things I own are my OCs Mikayla and Cecilia and their bitbeasts Nightwing and Anacia.

**From Author**- Merry Christmas and Happy New Year everybody! So you could guess, that is why I haven't updated this in about a week and a half cause of the holidays. Now, I know I saw a good number of people favorite this story so I ask those people, please review? It seems you like it enough to favorite it but I would also like to hear from you guys. That also goes to the people who haven't favorite but have just checked out my story. Please, it would mean a lot if I got reviews from people so I know where to make changes or keep with what I got or whatever. Anyway, on with the story!

* * *

><p>We were 4-0 so far. We needed one more victory to finally go home and, hopefully, get the Saint Shields off our backs. Everyone else had battled, now, it was Tyson against Ozuma. This one was definitely going to be the toughest. We followed Ozuma over to the giant castle display. I forget exactly what this attraction was but, most likely, it was probably a haunted mansion or something. Anyway, the two teams stood behind their player, waiting for the battle to start. First, a few words were thrown out into the mix.<p>

"Listen, Ozuma, why can't you realize that your team isn't going to beat us?" Tyson said. "That's right; we have a special bond with our bit beasts." Max piped up. "Which neither you nor your teammates could ever break." Ray finished. I wanted to get my say in this.

"Four battles have been fought and won by us and you still don't get it, do you? Face facts Ozuma and just leave us and our bitbeasts alone." I said, crossing my arms over my chest. I felt Kai put his arm around my waist. "And that goes double for me." He responded. Most of the Saint Shields didn't look too happy with our comments.

"What now, Ozuma?" Joseph asked his leader. Ozuma didn't respond, he just looked up at the sky, in deep thought. We all watched him, waiting for him to speak again. When he did, however, he looked…possessed.

"Prepare to lose Dragoon, Tyson! Because you'll never see him again!" He shouted, causing even the rest of his team to look at him in shock. This didn't look good. Things never go well when people look beyond insane when battling. But, I knew Tyson could do this. So, after a quick countdown, the two bladers launched their beyblades onto the grass.

"Flash Leopard!" Ozuma cried, immediately calling his bit beast into battle. Tyson followed right after him, calling out his companion's name and watching as the giant dragon arouse from the beyblade. The two beasts clashed against one another over and over again. But then, Flash Leopard pounced on Dragoon and bit him on the neck, staggering him back. Eventually, he pushed him back so the blade was right up against the wall of the castle. Flash Leopard made no hesitation in slamming him and trapping him against the wall.

"Fight back, Dragoon!" Tyson cried. His companion did his best to defend but Flash Leopard had an iron grip on his neck and he wasn't letting go for nothing. "Tyson!" I cried out to him. "No! You won't have me, Ozuma!" Tyson screamed and that gave Dragoon the energy to push back Flash Leopard, catching Ozuma by surprise.

After recovering from that last attack, Flash Leopard went after Dragoon again and, for awhile, the battle was mainly just clashes and slams. It was evenly matched, just as long as Tyson stayed focused. Finally though, Dragoon had Flash Leopard on the run, gaining momentum and winning the battle.

But then, out of nowhere, Ozuma called out his attack: Cross Fire and slammed into Dragoon, sending him flying back and demolishing a part of the castle! But, Dragoon made it through somehow and was able to continue the battle. I couldn't help but cheer loudly. The Saint Shields weren't cheering though.

"How is that possible?" Dunga asked, bewildered. "You guys really don't get it, do you? Dragoon and I are one but that's something that you guys will never understand. The Bladebreakers are connected with their bit beasts so just get out of here and go home!" Tyson preached and my smile widened. You tell 'em, Tyson!

"You dare….you dare declare that you're better than me, Tyson? No! I will not lose! It is my mission! Get him, Flash Leopard!" Ozuma screamed to his bit beast, who responded by going after Dragoon. Flash Leopard, I noticed, seemed to be _on fire_. Like, literally, the blade was and also the bit beast itself, were both engulfed in flames. Unless that's how his attack works but, if not, then, that's not looking good.

"Rip him apart, Flash Leopard!" Ozuma screamed in his crazy voice. Flash Leopard kept slamming into Dragoon and Dragoon kept taking the hits. Hit after hit, Dragoon was being pushed around like a geek would against a group of bullies. The castle around them was beginning to crumble from all the crashes into its foundations. Then, Flash Leopard began to drill Dragoon into the side of the castle. Dragoon couldn't take much more!

"Dragoon! Hang in there!" Tyson cried but Flash Leopard continued to drill him into the wall. He was still on fire which made me very nervous. The Saint Shields seemed to be worried too. "Ozuma, stop! If you don't, Flash Leopard will burn himself out!" Dunga cried but Ozuma wouldn't listen. I watched Flash Leopard. It really looked like at any moment, he could turn into charcoal.

But then, something incredible happened. Somehow, with the strength I never even knew that Tyson had, he called his bit beast's name and was able to push back Flash Leopard again! But, I couldn't celebrate because then I saw pieces of Tyson's beyblade all over the grass where he was being drilled into the wall. Oh no, how much more could Dragoon take?

"Tyson!" I called out to my brother but, he seemed to be in a trance. What was wrong with him? Could he….could he be giving up? No, Tyson wouldn't do that. I knew my brother, he would never give up, especially if Dragoon was on the line. But, what was he….?

"Dragoon and I are still in this. So don't count us out just yet." Tyson said, causing the Saint Shields to give him a look of shock while the rest of us cheered for him. I knew it, Tyson would never back down. Heh, he's too stubborn for that.

"So, you decided to stay in? A foolish move, Tyson. But, no matter, I'll finish you off either way. Flash Leopard!" Ozuma cried. "Dragoon!" Tyson called out and the two bit beast's clashed once again. After a few minutes of that, the two bladers called out their special attacks:

"Cross Fire!"

"Hyper Victory Tornado!"

The two bit beasts went at each other again in a giant collision that made us blind for a few moments. Finally, the light dimmed and the two beyblades landed on the ground, both unspinning, leaving the battle in a tie. Then, both Ozuma and Tyson collapsed from exhaustion.

"Tyson!" I cried and ran over to my brother. I knelt down by him and turned him over so he was lying on his back. I cradled his head and tried to get him to wake up. The others were around me in seconds, waiting for the bluenette to open his eyes. Finally, after calling his name about five times and giving him a shake, Tyson slowly opened his eyes. He looked out of it, which is understandable.

"What…what's going on?" He asked but then, as if a light bulb turned on in his head, his eyes widened and he shot up quickly and began looking around frantically. "Where's Dragoon? What happened?" He asked and I put my hands on his shoulders and pushed him back down so he was sitting.

"Calm down, Tyson. Dragoon is fine and you tied your match with Ozuma." I explained, handing Dragoon to him.

"You guys really do have a strong bond with your bit beasts." Ozuma said, grabbing our attention. He was kneeling, still recovering from the battle, with Mariam and Cecilia at his side, ready to help him stand.

"We understand now and can trust you five with the sacred bit beasts." Ozuma continued. "So, we can keep them?" Max asked, stunned by what he was hearing. Cecilia smiled. "Yeah, sure, I mean, if you guys are going through all this to protect them then that's good enough for us." She said. I grinned.

"What, no witty comment, Cecilia?" I joked, making her grin back at me. "Watch it, sweetie, because if you guys ever do something stupid to lose them or whatever, then we'll be back to take them. So don't go losing them tomorrow or something, okay?" She said, smiling more. I laughed a little.

"We won't, guarantee it." I promised. "Good. We'll be taking our leave but I'm sure we'll see you all again someday." Ozuma said, turning around and walking away with the rest of the team.

"You know, for a bunch of people obsessed with your bit beasts, they're not so bad." Hilary commented. "I agree, Hilary. Now, how about we head back? It's been a long day." I suggested which the others agreed immediately. After all, we had some big battles today and our bodies were definitely exhausted, even if we didn't feel it yet.

As soon as we got home, Tyson collapsed on his bed and fell asleep within seconds. Everyone else practically did the same, except for Hilary and Kenny because they weren't staying at our place. I walked them out and said goodbye before heading into the dojo to get some sleep along with the others.

When I got inside, Max and Ray were fast asleep but Kai was still up, fixing his bed to make it more comfortable. Looks like I caught him right before he was going to sleep. I wanted to personally congratulate everybody but, since Kai was the only one still up at the moment, I'll congratulate him first and wait till the morning for the others. I walked over to him and sat down next to his bed.

"Great job today, Kai. It was an amazing battle." I said, smiling at him. He gave me a small smile in return. "Thanks, Mikayla. You and Nightwing were also great." He complimented. I gave him a thank you in response. Then, just as I was about to get up and go over to my bed, Kai held my chin to make me face him. He then gave me a nice and loving kiss on the lips.

"Good night." He said once we parted. I smiled. "Good night." I replied and went over to my bed. Once I was comfortable under the covers, I stared up at the ceiling of the dojo. I smiled, just relishing the victory today (as well as that kiss a few moments ago). But then, before I drifted off to sleep, someone came into my mind. I have no idea why I was thinking of him but, I found it weird that he didn't come to cheer us on in the battle today:

Zeo.

I wonder why?

* * *

><p><strong>From Author<strong>- So there's Tyson's battle and no more Saint Shields pestering the Bladebreakers, yay! Also, some KaixMikayla fluff for everyone! Hope you all enjoyed this because I know I enjoyed writing it. So please, review? I'll love you forever if you do!


	32. Chapter 32

**Disclaimer**- I do not own anything of Beyblade. All I own is Mikayla, Nightwing, Cecilia and Anacia.

**From Author**- Okay sorry it took awhile to get this up but I was sick these past couple of days but now, I got the new chapter up! And watch out for others as well because I'm planning on having my other two stories started up as well! Alright, on with the story!

* * *

><p>After a good night's rest, everyone was ready to continue their training session because we already have our next challenge waiting for us: the next World Championships! I was so excited, I could barely contain my joy! We haven't figured out who will be in just yet because I guess the tournament consisted of two groups of teams. In other words, we could have say Tyson and Kai as one team then Max and Ray as the other. Who knows? Like I said, we haven't figured it out yet.<p>

Oh and Zeo? Yeah, I know I was worried about him since he wasn't around but then, I figured out why: he was doing his own training for the championships. He was at the BBA headquarters in town, going through the preliminary matches. Mr. Dickinson told us that we automatically qualify since we were the Bladebreakers. Well, I was a little unsure about that, since ya know, I wasn't there at the World Championships last year but according to Mr. D, he said:

"I think you've more than proven yourself worthy of entering this tournament, Mikayla."

So, I was in. And, so was Zeo, apparently. We went to watch his match and he won! He got his own partner for the tournament and everything. He then asked us if he could train with us tomorrow to get ready. Of course, we accepted and he was ecstatic about it.

So, the next day, we all got up early to start our training. We did our normal warm-ups and work-outs then finally went onto battling each other. Max and I were battling each other while Ray and Kai were battling. Tyson, Hilary and Kenny were sitting aside, watching us.

After about maybe two hours of battling one another, we noticed something: Zeo never showed up. We found that strange since he was so excited to train with us yesterday so we went to try and find him. We first went back to the BBA gym, where we tried to find his partner for the tournament.

"He quit." He explained to us. We were all not expecting that. We asked him why he quit and the boy said he wasn't sure but could remember seeing someone coming in to take all of Zeo's stuff and that was it. Okay, this was getting strange. What could've happened in the less than twenty-four hours when we last saw Zeo to make him change his mind about the World Championships?

"Let's go hit the streets and see if we can find him." Kenny suggested and we all agreed. We split up in different directions to cover different sections of the city. Hours went by and by the time we all met up again to see if we found him, it was nearly sunset. We all sat down by the river, thinking of anywhere else we could look.

"We've tried everywhere, Tyson. It's like Zeo just walked off the face of the Earth." Ray said, pulling out some grass and playing with it. Tyson sighed and threw a rock in the water.

"It doesn't make sense, though. What could've happened to him?" He wondered. This was all starting to worry us. We began to think that Zeo could've been kidnapped or hurt or something. I had to admit, this was a little on the creepy side, especially since we've had such bad luck with certain events in our life recently.

Suddenly, Tyson stood up. We all looked at him. "What's wrong, Tyson?" Hilary asked. Tyson pointed to the nearby bridge.

"It's Zeo!" He exclaimed and we all looked to see that he was right. Zeo was standing there on the bridge, observing us. But, as soon as we spotted him, he began to run away. We all dashed over to the bridge to catch up with him. We called after him and at first, he didn't listen and kept running but finally, he stopped in the middle of the bridge.

"Stop!" He screamed at us and we all listened, stopping about maybe twenty feet from him. He looked really distressed and confused. What was wrong with him?

"Zeo, what's the matter? Where have you been, we've been looking for you all day!" Tyson said, taking a step forward but suddenly, Zeo glared at him.

"Back off, Tyson!" He screamed, causing Tyson to jump backwards slightly at the sudden outburst and quick change of mood from the green-haired boy. He then looked at all of us with the same piercing glare and clenched his fists at his sides.

"All of you! Stay away from me, you got that? Forget about everything that has happened between us because it means nothing now! You hear me? _Nothing_!" He cried, stomping his foot. We all stared at him with wide-eyes. What on Earth was his problem?

"Zeo, what's the matter? Why are you saying these things?" I asked. Zeo's glare turned darker and colder. "Shut up! We're no longer friends anymore, got it? We're enemies now and the next time I see you all, I will take you all down!" He shouted one last time then turned and ran away.

"Zeo, wait!" Tyson shouted after him. Zeo stopped and glanced at us over his shoulder. His expression had changed again. Instead of it being the cold and deadly look he was giving us moments ago, it was back to the scared and confused one that he gave us at the beginning. Zeo, what was going on with you?

Soon after, he ran off and we didn't see him again that night.

The next day, we tried our best to concentrate on our training and such and not think too much on what happened with Zeo last night. Hilary came in with all of these fortune telling books and stuff. When I asked her why she brought all these books (as she dumped her collection of fifty or so books on the dojo floor), she told me it was because these could help us figure out which Bladebreaker's members should be partnered up for the Championships.

"We have an uneven number of teammates though, so how will this work?" Max pointed out, putting down one of Hilary's books he was skimming through. The same thought flew through my mind, I was the third (or in this case, fifth) wheel here and I wouldn't be able to go into the tournament, not as a Bladebreaker anyway. I could try to get another random partner but, it might be too late for that.

"That's okay, guys. I wouldn't want to split up the team or anything like that. You guys go, I'll be cheering you on from the sidelines or maybe I could be an emergency substitute or something." I said, smiling, despite the fact that I was kinda upset. The others looked at me, unsure.

"Are you sure, Mikayla?" Max asked. "Yeah, I mean, you've never got a chance to experience the World Championships before." Tyson said. I tried not to frown. You guys aren't making this easy.

"Which is exactly why she _should_ participate." Ray spoke up, getting everyone's attention. He then stood up and walked over to me. "By taking my place at the World Championship." He finished, smiling down at me. My eyes went wide and so did everyone else's. It took a minute for me to wipe off the shock but finally, I spoke up.

"Ray, no, I couldn't! I mean, I really appreciate the gesture, but I could never do that. It wouldn't feel right." I said, standing up. Ray put his hand up to stop me from saying anything else.

"Don't try to talk me out of it, Mikayla. I already made my decision on this. You've been a great new addition to the team and I think you deserve a chance to show the world just how great of beyblader you really are." He said and everyone else smiled at his words, silently agreeing with him. I couldn't believe this. Ray was really willing to give up his seat at the Championships? And the others were backing him up on this?

"Ray…" I muttered in shock but then smiled and hugged him tightly. "You're the best, Ray! Thank you so much!" I exclaimed as the Chinese boy laughed and hugged me back.

"So, I take that's a yes, then?" He joked but I laughed and nodded. Everyone cheered at my decision and we began starting the process of finding partner match-ups. Kenny downloaded the data from all of Hilary's books and after about maybe thirty minutes, compiled a final match up.

"Alright, it looks like for the first match up, we have Tyson and Max together." Dizzi said from the laptop. We all looked at the stats on the screen and after Dizzi explained them, it made perfect sense why they would be teamed up: Max's happy-go-lucky and carefree attitude with Tyson's hot temper mix well to balance each other out. That meant Kai and I were partners.

"Dizzi, did you only put them together because they're dating?" Tyson asked, rolling his eyes. Kai and I both shot him a glare that said, "Shut it or you die." Tyson got the point and inched away from us.

"To answer your question, Tyson, I did not pair them because they are dating. I paired them up because they have the best balance between their personalities and strategies. While Kai's personality is quieter, his beyblading style is fiercer. On the other hand, Mikayla's personality is more hot-tempered, like yours, but her style of beyblading is firm and solid, making the two of them like the different sides of a coin but nonetheless compatible." Dizzi explained more and kinda glad she did too, because I also thought she purposely set us up because we were together. But, hearing the data, it actually made good sense.

So later, we decided to go check out some of the bladers who would be competing so we headed over to the BBA arena. Kai decided not to come because he wanted to do some training on his own. So, we were all there watching and I was actually really amazed at how well these players were. This was going to be a challenging, yet interesting competition.

Afterwards, we headed back to the dojo, to find Kai there, sitting by the little pond, gazing at it as if in a trance. He was back from his training but, something didn't feel right about the vibe I was getting from him. I walked over to him and sat next to him.

"Hey Kai, everything okay?" I asked. He closed his eyes and sighed. "No, Mikayla. Something bad happened." He said and held up what was in his hand. It was his beyblade but, it was nearly broken in half! I gasped and took Dranzer from his hands, examining it closer. As I was about to ask what happened, everyone else came up behind me, saw the broken blade and began asking Kai what had happened. He explained that these people, a boy and girl around our age, came and challenged him while he was training. They apparently wanted Kai's attack ring from his beyblade but it was shattered after he lost the match.

"What kindof person goes after beyblade parts?" Tyson asked as Kenny examined Dranzer. "I've heard of them. They're called King and Queen, and that's exactly what they do, Tyson. They hunt for parts from beyblades all over the place." Ray explained. I snorted.

"King and Queen? Seriously? Egotistical, much?" I said, crossing my arms over my chest. "Tell me about it, sis. We should go find them and take them down." Tyson declared. Kai shook his head.

"No, Tyson, it's my problem, not yours so let me handle them." He said. "Besides, we should be focused on the Championships right now." Max piped up.

"You're right, Max. And don't worry, Kai, I'll get Dranzer fixed up so he'll be ready to battle in the Championships." Kenny said and Kai nodded at him, silently thanking him. Great, now we had three things to worry about: the World Championships, Zeo, and now King and Queen. Will they be at the Championships or will they come hunting for our parts next?

* * *

><p><strong>From Author<strong>- Alright so I mainly got through the whole ordeal with Zeo because I wanted to get the plot rolling and everything. I hope you all liked this chapter so please please please please review. I would really appreciate it!


	33. Chapter 33

**Disclaimer**- I do not own anything of Beyblade.

**From Author**- So, I'm glad to see this story is getting more popular and I'm also glad my other two stories have gotten its own shine and I hope it continues that way. Thank you all who reviewed!

Now, if you all think these parts might be skimmed through, it's because I mainly want to get to the good parts and, finally, get into the sequel. I really think the sequel is going to be great, I have a good feeling about that. So, I'll try to finish up as quickly as possible (without making it too rushed) so you can all read the sequel I have planned out! Thank you and enjoy!

* * *

><p>So, after all that happened with Zeo as well as King and Queen, we all decided to try and keep our chins and mainly focus on the upcoming tournament. After all, we weren't sure if King and Queen would be there so we'd just didn't want to waste our energy on them. As for Zeo, well, he might be there at the tournament, according to his threat but, we still needed to be ready. Last time we saw him, Zeo will still considered an amateur I guess (even though I thought he was really getting up there) but, whoever is behind his recent thinking is most definitely pushing him to be a better blader. I just had a feeling about that so we all had to be prepared for this tournament.<p>

Anyway, I was going to leave Kai again to just give him some space but, he wanted me to go train with him. He was using a basic beyblade to replace Dranzer for the moment, since Kenny was still repairing him. I accepted and we spent most of the day training.

"Alright Kai, how about we head back and see what the others are up to?" I suggested after practicing for hours. He agreed and the both of us headed back to my house, only to find Kane and Jim there. Wait, what were they doing here?

"Jim! Kane!" I called out, running over to them once we spotted them. They turned to me and smiled. "Hey Mikayla, how's it going?" Kane greeted. Jim did the same and I greeted them right back. Kai came up alongside me and just merely exchanged a nod to the two boys as his greeting. We asked Jim and Kane where the others were and Kane explained they were traveling the world again, continuing to teach kids about beyblading and such. All of us began discussing who we would be facing in the tournament later. Kenny told that Tyson and Max would be the first ones battling and they both seemed stoked about it.

"Oh, by the way, Kai…" Kenny said and handed Kai something. It was Dranzer but it looked so much better than the model before. Even the picture of the fire bird in the middle seemed to shine more in the sun. Kai stared at it in amazement as Kenny explained the modifications he made to the blade. Kai tested it out and it was _amazing_. But, it got even better because Kenny then put a new attack ring in the blade. Kai was definitely going to blow the competition away with that blade.

Kenny really was amazing with his work. I mean, he fixed up everyone's blades to make sure everything was in top condition. When he fixed up mine, I could almost feel the difference in power just from when I launched her. Times like now, Kenny's work really left me speechless.

Later on that day, we went to the tournament arena to watch Kane and Jim's matches. They won easily and advanced to the next round of the finals. It was really exciting. This was my first real official tournament. I was excited, yet I was nervous. I didn't want to screw up but I knew that Nightwing wouldn't let me down.

Next was Tyson and Max's battle. It didn't last too long because they easily beat their opponents. I kindof expected this anyway. I felt that the real matches were going to be in the semi-finals and the final matches. They were always the hardest.

But now it was mine and Kai's turn to battle.

"Mikayla?" Kai asked me in the locker room of the stadium. I looked up at him as he entered the room. He walked over to me and sat next to me. "You okay?" He asked. I sighed and looked down at my Nightwing. Kenny's modifications made it almost glow in the light. And I knew it was definitely going to pack a punch in this tournament. Question was, would it be enough?

"Just a little nervous, that's all." I admitted. Kai put his hand over the one holding my blade, covering Nightwing. I looked at him. "I know. But, you've fought long and hard to get here today. I'm not saying this as your boyfriend, I'm saying this as your teammate: you're ready." He encouraged and I couldn't help but let a smile break out onto my face.

"Thanks, Kai." I said and then, I heard the others come into the room. Kenny sat down next to me and began doing something on his laptop when he suddenly gave us bad news. King and Queen had apparently entered the tournament. We all stared at him. Great, one more problem to deal with.

Anyway, so it finally came time for mine and Kai's match. Kai won his battle easily (there was absolutely no doubt) and finally, my turn came up. At first, I was nervous, but when I heard the cheering from my friends, I felt better. After that, I zoned out and just focused on the match. I still don't really know how but, I managed to beat my opponent in about a minute. I don't know, maybe I just don't give myself much credit? Either way, I was beyond excited that I made won my match, as were the others.

So now, the Bladebreakers were in the semi-finals. I wanted to continue with some training so I went out on my own for a bit. The others went to go do something else, not quite sure what. But, once I got back from my training, boy, did they have things to tell me!

Apparently, they went to go visit Mr. Dickinson to ask him about the finals but they realized they interrupted him during a conversation with someone. And this someone ended up being Dr. Zaghart, the man who was behind everything! The stolen rock, the people trying to get our bit beasts away (with the exception of the Saint Shields), everything. He was apparently trying to get Mr. Dickinson to register Zeo (whom I found out is his son!) and his new teammate Gordo. Somehow, he eventually talked Mr. D into doing it. Then, they went to try and find Zeo but just missed his match. According to witnesses, they said the both of them were ruthless and powerful.

Gee, and I missed all that for practice?

So now, the next we had to do was go to some kindof press conference with the rest of the teams who were left in the tournament. One team we found shocked to see there were the Saint Shields but it was good that we'd have some friendly competition with them if we ended up battling them. The only one that was missing was Cecilia. When I asked, Ozuma merely replied:

"One of us had to make the sacrifice to not enter the tournament. Cecilia decided she would be that sacrifice." It was kinda disappointing to not see her but, I'm sure she would be in the stands, cheering her team on.

But, that's where we also saw King and Queen. I felt a growl be let out under my breath when I saw them. Those lying cheats. They don't deserve to be in this tournament, let alone this city. I glared at them as they walked by us to get to our seats for the conference. I felt a little uncomfortable with all of the cameras pointed at us, taking pictures and everything but I just blew it off and relaxed.

After a few short words, an announcer showed us who would be paired off for the matches in the semi-finals. Ozuma and Dunga (who were one of the match-ups from the Saint Shields) would be battling Zeo and Gordo first. My eyes went wide. Now _that_ was going to be a good match. Kai and I were up against these Mexican bladers named Sanchez and Marco. We didn't know much about them but apparently, they were the beyblading champions from Central America. Mariam and Joseph were up against King and Queen and finally, Kane and Jim were up against Tyson and Max. That was a battle I didn't want to miss!

This tournament was starting to grow a lot of tension. Zeo and Gordo decided they were too good for everyone to show up. Pssh, whatever. If he was with Dr. Zaghart then he was the enemy.

But, there were some things that went through my mind about that. If Zeo was truly Zaghart's son, then maybe he was doing this to impress his father or something. Or, what if, Zaghart was forcing Zeo into doing this? I wouldn't put it past him. He used a ton of other people to try and get our bit beasts, who is to say he wouldn't use his own son? The very thought truly pissed me off.

* * *

><p><strong>From Author<strong>- Okay so this chapter was a little shorter but I didn't want to go into the semi-finals battles in this chapter. So, we had a little bit of Mikayla's thoughts and I know there wasn't much KaixMikayla fluff lately. It'll be hard because of these tournament finals but I'll try to put in some, if you guys review that is XD. Anyway, I hope you all liked this chapter!


	34. Chapter 34

**Disclaimer**- I do not own anything of Beyblade.

**From Author**- Okay so I finally realized something. I believe that I might've stretched this story out too long with a little too many chapters. If this has bothered some people, I'm sorry and I'll try to work on that once the sequel hits. But, for now, like I said before, I'll try to skim through most of the stuff so we can get to the sequel! Anyway, enjoy the chapter!

* * *

><p>Finally, it was time. The World Championship final teams have been set and now, it was time to go all out. Besides the four Bladebreakers, there were the Saint Shields, Sanchez and Marco from Central America, Jim and Kane from Team Psykick, King and Queen, and finally, Zeo and Gordo. Zeo had a face on that truly said "if looks could kill."<p>

Anyway, the first match ended up being Zeo and Gordo vs. Ozuma and Dunga. Now that was going to be an interesting match.

And I was right.

Later on, when it was time for the match, Dunga and Gordo were up first. Of course, I was rooting for Dunga. He put a really good fight, pushing back Gordo's blade but, then, sadly, Dunga's Vortex Ape was knocked out of the dish.

Then, Zeo and Ozuma both came to the dish. This was the match I knew was going to make shivers go down my spine. Ozuma was an excellent blader but Zeo had a new attitude, a new beyblade, and a vengeance to get our bit beasts. He's not going to go down easily.

During the battle, I couldn't help but stare in shock and awe at Zeo's power. Zaghart definitely gave him one hell of a bit beast. It was Cerberus, the mythical three-headed devil dog. I couldn't believe my eyes. That thing was not only huge and powerful, but scary. But, if Zeo and Gordo win this match, and if Kai and I win our match coming up, that means we would battle them. This was a good way to see what we're up against but, that didn't mean it was pretty.

Dizzi said that she was getting some kind of power surge or something from Zeo's blade. Could Cerberus truly be that powerful that it can manifest power whenever its master commands it? Ozuma has got his hands full with this match.

The entire group gasped at the end of the battle. Even when Ozuma harnessed the power of his Flash Leopard, there was nothing he could do to stop Cerberus. Flash Leopard was knocked out of the dish after one final collision between the two bit beasts. I couldn't believe the strength that Zeo and Gordo's blades had. They were advancing to the next round.

The next day, we headed back to the arena and began preparing in the locker rooms. Kenny told us that during Ozuma and Zeo's battle, there was some kind of interference that gave Dizzi difficulty when she was trying to record the match. We didn't want to think much on it just yet because we had our battles coming up. Tyson and Max were up against Kane and Jim. At least they could have some really good friendly competition with this battle, unlike most of the other teams in this tournament (excluding the Saint Shields).

Then, we got some unexpected visitors: Kane and Jim. They came in but they looked both pissed off and ready to cry. When we asked them what was wrong, they said they had quit the tournament. All of us at the same time cried, "Why?" and they showed us their blades. They were torn to pieces, beyond repair. Kane explained it was King and Queen who did this to them. They were out exercising and practicing before their match when the duo came along and battled them, breaking their blades in the process. We all felt terrible but, there was nothing we could do for them.

When it came time for the next match, we all grabbed seats and watched. It was King and Queen vs. Mariam and Joseph. I hope they knock King and Queen on their royal asses! I was so pissed off that I kept fidgeting with my hands, trying to calm my temper.

Anyway, the first battle was Mariam vs. Queen. The tournament officials came up with this new trick for the dish. It was some big magnetic field that caused a lot of issues with trying to control the beyblade. Somehow though, the two girls managed to stay focused. It was hard to make contact because when the blades got near each other, the effect of the magnets kicked in and they would repel each other.

Then, I couldn't believe what happened but, King suddenly decided he wanted to finish off the match so he launched his blade into the dish as well! I couldn't believe him! Don't these two have _any_ knowledge of the word honor? Apparently not. But, Joseph wasn't going to leave his sister to take the fall. Before the officials could stop the match, Joseph launched his blade into the dish as well. Now it was a tag team match.

Joseph and Mariam fought well together but, still, it wasn't enough. The next part made me nearly lose it. King and Queen demolished Joseph and Mariam's blades (and I mean that literally, the blades were in pieces). But the thing that really got me was that they _still_ went and took a specific part from the two blades they just smashed!

"That's uncalled for! Kick them out, refs!" I screamed from my seat, standing up. Ray and Kai had to yank me back down to a sitting position once again because I was about to blow a gasket. I was protesting, but they held firm and wouldn't let me go until I calmed down. Sighing angrily, I had no choice but to listen to them.

"I know this is upsetting, believe me, Mikayla, but you can't go and lose your temper like that. That's just what King and Queen feed off of." Ray said. "Ray's right. Save your anger and your energy for your match." Kai added. I took in a deep breath to calm my nerves. Right now, I didn't know who I hated more: King and Queen or Zeo and Gordo. Both of them were neck and neck at the top of my hate list.

The next battle ended up being mine and Kai's battle. We had to face against the Central American bladers. I went first against Sanchez and I was really getting annoyed with their style of blading. They began playing the instruments they brought: guitars and were singing to help boost up their blading power. It was a little hard to focus but, I managed to pull off a win. Now, it was Kai's turn.

Even Kai was getting annoyed and frustrated at their lame singing. I mean, who wouldn't? "Just focus, Kai. Don't let them get to you." I called from behind him, just off the stage area where the dish was. Kai then pulled off a big power attack and knocked Marco's blade out of the dish. I cheered along with the rest of the crowd. We advanced!

Kai and I headed back into the locker rooms to meet up with the rest of the team. Max and Tyson were up against King and Queen next and were trying to figure out some type of strategy to beat them. Then, Max's mom came into the room and gave Max a new and improved Draciel. Kenny then handed Tyson a new Dragoon, knowing that Tyson would get a little jealous of the new Draciel once he saw it. But, we didn't have much time to goof around, it was time for the next match!

"I wonder what kind of tricks King and Queen will have for this match." I muttered, crossing my arms over my chest. "Whatever tricks they have, Tyson and Max will overpower them and win this match." Kai said.

We didn't have to wait long to see the tricks that King and Queen had. When Draciel made contact with Gabriel, Queen's blade, we heard this noise that sounded like metal being cut and scraped. What the hell was going on?

"Queen's blade has an attack ring that is used for brutal attacks, like the one you're seeing." Dizzi said and on the computer screen, we could see a slow motion version of the match. Zoomed in on Gabriel, we saw the razor sharp attack ring poking out from the blade. I couldn't believe it. These two were just cheap, cheating jerks!

"Draciel!" Max called out to his blade, hoping that maybe his bit beast could help him win this match, even though his blade was being shredded. Queen released Gabriel as well and the two began to battle it out once more. I began cheering along with the rest of the crowd. Everyone wanted these cheaters knocked out, once and for all!

And that's exactly what Max did. He began grinding against Gabriel, causing that attack ring to back fire and began shredding Gabriel until finally, her blade was reduced to pieces. Maybe that would show her and make her understand what it's like to lose your beyblade.

Next, it was Tyson vs. King. King decided he didn't want to use that attack ring that Queen was using. I couldn't help but stare. So, this was actually going to be a _fair_ fight? I don't believe it. I think I'm having a heart attack right now.

Automatically, King called out his bit beast, Ariel. Tyson followed suite and the two began battling. Suddenly, these red beam shots began hitting Tyson's blade, knocking him back a bit. What the hell? Dizzi informed us it was a particle beam that someone was shooting at Dragoon. It took a minute but, she was able to tell where it was coming from. Up on the roof, we looked up to see a woman with long, black hair holding a gun, which was obviously the particle beam gun.

"Dr. K! Stop this! This is my battle so back off!" King screamed up at her from the dish. Dr. K? Who was that woman? Was she the one behind the brutal attack ring that nearly destroyed Draciel? Perhaps. Either way, she needed to be stopped because she was disrupting the battle.

The next thing shocked everyone in the arena. Tyson and King worked together to stop Dr. K. Dragoon launched Ariel up towards the roof where the woman was and rammed into that part of the building, causing her to fall back, out of sight. I don't know what happened up there, but it seems she wasn't coming back to interfere anymore. Now, it was a fair fight once again.

And King actually kept it that way. He kept it clean and gave Tyson a good battle. But, eventually, Tyson knocked his blade out of dish, giving him and Max two wins to move onto the next round of the finals! Everyone burst into cheers to finally see King and Queen get knocked off their high horses. Yet, I saw Tyson and Max give them a friendly handshake. I couldn't hear what they were saying down there but, maybe this battle has changed King and Queen's attitude about beyblading.

"So, Kai, Mikayla, you two ready for your next match?" Ray asked. Kai and I looked at one another, back at Ray and nodded. "Yeah. We'll do our best to beat Zeo and Gordo and win the Championships!" I said, pumping my fist in the air. The others laughed at my enthusiasm as I looked back down at Tyson and Max, who were waving to the crowd. This match was truly inspirational, guys, and I know now that I have the strength and the spirit to beat Zeo and Gordo at their own game.

* * *

><p><strong>From Author<strong>- Okay so I know I, again, skimmed through most of the battles in the finals. But, like I said, I'm trying to get to the sequel because I feel like this story is already stretched out too far. Hopefully, I didn't make it sound too rushed. Please review!


	35. Chapter 35

**Disclaimer**- I do not own anything of Beyblade.

**From Author**- Okay I will say it again, I'm sorry if it feels like these past couple chapters have been a little rushed. I tried not to make them that way but if people still thought they were, then I'm sorry. It's just like I said, I'm trying to finish up this story and get onto the sequel.

So I will tell you all this right now: this is the last chapter of Earth and Fire. I will try not to make it too rushed so bear with me. Thank you!

* * *

><p>It was now time for Kai and my battle against Zeo and Gordo. We both had the confidence to win it, that's for sure. But still, we couldn't be too careful of what happens in these next battles. It'll be tough but I know we can win it.<p>

So now, here we are…on the platform in front of the dish, ready to battle it out. The first match-up was me vs. Gordo. I took a deep breath to calm the nerves that were still lingering in the pit of my stomach. I felt a warm hand take mine and I looked down to see that Kai had laced our fingers together. I looked up at him and he gave me a nod and a small squeeze. My anxiety went away and confidence took its place once again.

"Show them what you're really made of, Mikayla." Kai whispered to me. I smiled at him. "You got it, Kai." I replied and he released my hand as I walked over to the beydish to face Gordo. The spiky red-head just glared at me but I wasn't going to be swayed by that.

After a quick countdown by DJ, Gordo and I launched our blades into the dish. I wasn't going to waste any time and let him get me, so I went after him first.

"Nightwing!" I cried out to my beyblade. She responded to my cry and went straight for Orthrus. But, somehow, even with Nightwing's speed, Orthrus dodged my attack. I was shocked by it. Nightwing has some of the quickest movements of any beyblade I've seen and yet, Gordo dodged it like I was moving in slow motion!

_Easy, Mikayla. Don't get discouraged over this one move._ I told myself as I went in for another attack but again, Orthrus dodged it. Finally, Orthrus went in for the attack and slammed me back. I could feel the energy coming off of the attack and hitting me as well, making me almost lose my footing.

Before he could hit me again, I went in for an attack. But when my blade made contact, Orthrus didn't even falter and my blade flipped backwards from the hit and began to wobble. I gasped. How is this possible?

"Orthrus!" Gordo called out, ready to finish me off. Orthrus appeared out of the beyblade, a giant two-headed half dog, half shark-like creature. No, if I was going to go down, then I'd go down fighting!

"Nightwing!" I cried and my companion sprang out from the blade, howling to the sky. After that, the crowds, DJ, everything besides the match was all a blur to me. I was vaguely aware that Kai was shouting something to me, but I even blocked that out. I watched as Nightwing and Orthrus battle it out above us while the blades in the dish began slamming into one another.

Finally, I've had enough of it. I wouldn't stand by and watch Nightwing take anymore beatings from this monster in front of me. Finding strength within me I didn't know I had, I pushed myself (and Nightwing) to our limits. This even made Gordo a bit worried as he went to meet my attack head on. A bright light flashed as our two blades collided but I didn't turn my eyes away.

After a moment or two, the light cleared and I looked into the dish to see what the result was. My eyes widened. Orthrus…was still spinning and Nightwing….was immobile. I couldn't believe it…I lost. Even my best couldn't beat Gordo and Orthrus. I failed…I failed everyone, including Nightwing.

"Your bit beast is mine now, Mikayla." Gordo said, making me look at him. I opened my mouth to say something but, the next thing he did, made my mouth go drier than a desert. He held out his blade and a light shone from it. Then, a light shone from my beyblade and Nightwing was forced out of the blade. She howled but it sounded…painful, almost like a cry for help. She stared down at me, eyes pleading. I wanted to do something. To cry out for him to stop, to tackle Gordo and make him stop, to snatch up Nightwing and take her far away from where we were but, my body….nothing seemed to work right now. I just watched in horror as Gordo took my battle companion away from me. Nightwing howled in agony one more time and then, she disappeared into Gordo's blade.

My knees gave out then and there and I collapsed onto the ground, staring at my empty blade. She….she was gone. Nightwing was gone. Just like that. And I couldn't do a damn thing about it. My eyes stung as tears began to make their way out but I closed my eyes to try and stop them from coming. I didn't want to start crying in front of hundreds of people but the pain…it was too much. The tears came flowing down my cheeks and onto the floor beneath me.

I felt someone take my arm gently and try to pull me up but I yanked away from them, telling them to leave me. But, they wouldn't stop. They grabbed both arms and lifted me up to my feet.

"Mikayla, I know it's hard but you need to calm down." Kai said, keeping a firm grip on my arms, just in case I fell over. I tried to sniffle away some of the tears and wipe away the rest. Kai let go of me and I turned to walk back to where Kai stood during my battle when I felt him take my arm once again. I turned to look at him and he gave me a sympathetic look.

"I will defeat Zeo and get Nightwing back for you." He promised. I wiped at my eyes again and nodded at him. He let my arm go and then walked over to the dish. I watched as the two bladers got ready for battle.

_Be careful, Kai_.

I watched as Zeo and Kai slammed into each other over and over again. Neither one of them wanted to give up. They both had great motivations to keep them going. It still made me worry though. Kai was a great blader but I didn't know how this was going to end. I didn't want Kai to go through the same pain as I did. But, I couldn't stop the match so there was nothing I could do besides cheer Kai on.

Then, the two bladers finally let their bit beasts out. It was nothing but mayhem after that. The two bit beasts went at each other almost as if they both had the intent to kill. It…kind of scared me, especially seeing Kai this way but, I knew he was doing it with good intentions.

But then, the two bladers caused so much damage with their attacks that it practically destroyed the entire beystadium! And somehow, the two blades were still spinning. I couldn't believe it. I…I never truly knew just how powerful and strong Kai could be when he really put his mind to it.

"I'm going to defeat you, Zeo and get Nightwing back for Mikayla!" Kai shouted and I stood frozen in my spot. Earlier, I had overheard Kai and Tyson talking about the tournament and Kai said he wanted to defeat Zeo and get to Tyson. So, that's what I thought was driving him to win this match but now….

"Kai…" I whispered, smiling at him. _You can do it, Kai. I know you can._ I thought, clutching my hands together nervously. The tension was killing me. The battle was just going crazy but still, neither blader would give up.

But, eventually, a winner had to be declared. But, it wasn't the person I wanted to win the match. This shocked me even more than my own battle. Kai…whom I just saw put his heart and soul into this match….lost. Dranzer had stopped spinning after one final collision with Cerberus.

Oh god no, then that means….

"Kai, grab Dranzer and get out of there!" I shouted from my spot. Kai turned to look at me then turned back to the dish but it was too late. Cerberus had ensnared Dranzer and carried him back into the blade with him. I gasped and covered my mouth. Oh no….

"Kai…" I whispered, slowly making my way over to him. When I put my hand on his shoulder, he shuddered, like my touch somehow brought him back down to Earth. I understood how he felt…I truly did. It wasn't easy…wasn't easy at all.

After a long, agonizing minute, I managed to pull Kai away from the beydish and into the locker rooms of the stadium. He sat down on the bench and stared at his empty blade. I sat down next to him and lay a gentle hand on his arm. After a second or two, he put his other hand over mine and squeezed it.

"Dranzer's gone…" He whispered, clenching his fingers around the blade. I didn't say anything…I really didn't know _what_ to say. A few minutes of silence rolled by before Kai spoke up again.

"I'm sorry, Mikayla, I failed you. I failed to get Nightwing back for you." He said and looked me straight in the eyes. "Can you forgive me?" He asked. I stared at him for a moment then kissed his cheek.

"Kai, I'm not angry at you because of that. The fact that you fought this battle for me…it made me realize that no matter how desperate it may be that somehow, some way, our bit beasts will find our way back to us." I said, giving him a true, sincere smile. Kai stared at me with a slightly shocked expression but then it molded into a smile of his own.

"You're right. Thank you, Mikayla." He said and kissed my forehead. He put his arm around me and we held each other there for a good number of minutes before the others came to get us.

The next day was the biggest day of our lives. This was it. It was our last chance to get our bit beasts back. Tyson and Max were our only hope now. They were the only ones left that stood in Zeo and Gordo's way and the only ones left to get our bit beasts back.

Kai and I sat in the stadium seats with the others as we watched Tyson and Max be paired up. First, it was Tyson vs. Gordo then Max vs. Zeo.

No time was wasted. Tyson and Gordo went up to the dish, readied their launchers and finally, launched their blades, starting the match. It was an intense battle. Gordo began overpowering Tyson with his attacks but somehow, Tyson held strong.

Eventually, the boys let their bit beasts out and the match got even more intense. I never saw Tyson more determined to win the match but that was completely understandable. Anyone would be upset if he saw his teammate's (and sister's) bit beasts get stolen right before his eyes.

Yes! That determination paid off! Tyson knocked Gordo's blade out of the dish and took the lead with one win! I cheered along with everyone else in the stands. One down, one to go. C'mon Max, I know you can win this.

After Tyson and Gordo left their positions at the dish, Zeo and Max replaced them and again, they wasted no time with getting down to business. They launched their blades after the countdown was initiated and immediately, the battle began to heat up.

A few seats over, I heard Dizzi telling Kenny something. I couldn't really hear what but it was something about Zeo. She was probably giving him the low down on Zeo's bit beast and stuff. I turned my attention back to the battle.

By now, the bladers had called out their bit beasts and the match got even more intense. Max was putting up an amazing fight against Zeo, causing Zeo to have a look of frustration and concern on his face. Go Max!

Suddenly, Zeo began to turn things around and counter all of Max's moves. No, not now! Not when Max was about to win it! Max, please don't lose!

Oh god no…not again!

Max lost….somehow, I don't even know how but, Zeo managed to make a comeback and defeat Draciel. And now…Draciel was gone. I clenched my fist. He took another bit beast from us…he can't take anymore!

Tyson, you better beat Zeo and win back our bit beasts!

Please….just be careful.

After Max left the beydish, Tyson went over and started up the match with Zeo. The match almost seemed too evenly matched which caused Zeo a lot of frustration. For some reason, Kenny began to get nervous. When we tried to ask him what the problem was, he stuttered with his words but said he couldn't say.

A moment later, we found out what made him so shocked and nervous. Zeo was piling so much energy into this battle that, suddenly, something seemed to _explode_ off his arm, peeling back his clothes and even his skin. What was underneath shocked me to no end. There was _metal_, like a robotic arm or something.

No, that couldn't be it, could it? Was Zeo….an android?

Tyson tried to talk to Zeo but Zeo wouldn't have it. Tyson humored him and the match continued. It was so back and forth. And some points, Zeo had the upper hand but at others, Tyson did. Oh geez, I couldn't take the stress of this! Who was going to win?

Finally, it was time for the bit beasts to come out. Tyson had a match on his hands. If Cerberus was able to steal the bit beasts than that means he could use their powers against Tyson. So really, it was four against one.

The battle got so intense that, like Kai's battle, the stadium began to take a beating and was crumbling under all of the intensity of the match. How much longer could the two blades take all of this damage before they finally stopped spinning?

A few minutes later, the stadium was in silence. Cerberus…had stopped spinning and three misty-looking forms were swirling around Dragoon. I stood up, along with Kai and Max. It was our bit beasts! They were free! I ran down the stairs to the end of the stadium and held out my empty blade.

"Nightwing!" I called out. The purple colored mist swirled more, took the form of my Nightwing and howled. I smiled widely up at her. She was back! Then, she disappeared inside my blade and a moment later, Draciel and Dranzer did the same thing to Max's and Kai's blades.

Zeo took the loss pretty hard. I guess, according to Kenny, that Zeo was trying to steal the bit beasts to somehow manifest their power to make him human. A bit freaky but, I guess I could understand his determination to do such. I mean, when you find out you aren't human, I'm sure that can take a big toll on you. But, Tyson talked to him and told him that you just needed to accept who you are. At first, Zeo protested but after a minute, he began to understand and I saw the old Zeo come back. He no longer had that look to kill but that sweet, innocent boy like the first day we met him.

So, all in all, we all forgave Zeo for the things he did because we could understand why he did them. Tyson won the World Championships for the second time and I was so proud of him. I gave him a big hug on live t.v. and at first, he was embarrassed but afterwards, he just laughed and hugged me back.

While I let the others congratulate him, I caught Kai's eye and he motioned his head over towards the hallways leading back towards the locker rooms. He began making his way over there and I followed him. When we got there, he held me in his arms and smiled at me.

"So, how does it feel? Your first beyblading tournament?" He asked. I began to think about it. Even though there were a lot of things that happened, good and bad, I began to realize then and there that I wouldn't be as good of a blader, or person, as I was now. All of these experiences I could use for the next World Championships.

"It was way more than I expected but that's what makes it so life changing." I said, smiling at him. His smile widened slightly and he leaned down to plant a kiss on my lips. I eagerly kissed him back and laced my fingers behind his neck.

And to think, a few months ago I was single and only saw myself as a decent blader. Now, I had an amazing boyfriend, great friends and could truly call myself a champion blader.

I wonder what things will change for next year's World Championships?

* * *

><p><strong>From Author<strong>- Oh, Mikayla, if only you knew XD hehe only I know! Anyway, made this chapter longer because it was the final chapter. I worked really hard on it so I hope you all like it! And yes, next time I update, it will be to start Earth and Fire II: Test of Friendship, Test of Love.

Like I said before, I will be making changes when it comes to that story. I hope you all enjoyed Earth and Fire and I hope you will enjoy the sequel just as much or, perhaps, even more! Thank you all and look out for the sequel which will be coming at you soon! Oh and, please, don't forget to review!


End file.
